Crual Obsession
by Futae
Summary: Saga et Mü sont enfin réunis, mais l'ombre qui hante Saga pourrait venir ternir ce tableau idyllique. Kanon est bien décidé à exécuter son plan et à parvenir à ses fins avec Kiki, lors qu'une soirée particulièrement arrosée. A moins qu'on ne l'en empêche ? YAOI. Saga x Mü / Saga x ? / Kanon x Aioros et d'autres pairings plus ou moins wtf.
1. Wine

**Bonjour à toutesde retour avec une nouvelle histoire, qui je l'espère, vous plaira.Décidément, je vais finir par me spécialiser dans les couples à trois. Ici, ce sera un pairing inédit. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions et envies.**

_Château Latour 1958_, un cru exceptionnel.

Voilà ce dont il avait besoin à présent. Bien-sûr, quand il était Grand Pope, il pouvait facilement s'en procurer. Les caves du Sanctuaire regorgeaient de trésors qu'aucun œnologue se respectant n'aurait renié. C'était même pendant cette période maudite qu'était née cette passion pour le vin. Avec le temps, il s'était mué en connaisseur émérite. Les robes pourpres et les arômes fruités de cette boisson divine n'avaient plus de secret pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il commencé à boire d'ailleurs ?

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. A croire que c'était venu naturellement, sans doute avec le privilège de porter la coiffe sacrée de Patriarche, comme si les deux allaient de paire. Shion aussi avait sans doute du céder plus d'une fois à l'appel tentateur de ces bouteilles dormant dans la cave, non ?

A bien y réfléchir, le sage Atlante semblait beaucoup trop sérieux pour se laisser aller à l'étreinte alcoolisée de ce breuvage délicieux. Quand l'ancien Chevalier des Gémeaux avait découvert cette caverne d'Ali Baba des merveilles gustatives, il avait été fort étonné de son état de conservation parfait, mais surtout elle semblait avoir été inviolée en deux siècles de règne. Toutes les bouteilles étaient là, présentes, à leur place, comme les guerriers veillant sur le Sanctuaire. Étrangement, beaucoup de bouteilles avaient été fabriquées à la date exacte de naissance de tous les Saints ayant protégé ou protégeant encore Athéna.

Alors évidemment, la première à subir les assauts assoiffés du traître avait été celle portant la date de naissance de Shion du Bélier, ancien Grand Pope vénéré et aimé de tous. Il s'en souvenait encore. Le liquide bordeaux avait coulé dans sa gorge comme s'il s'agissait du sang même de Shion et il avait adoré cela. Cela avait été comme de le tuer une seconde fois, tout aussi jouissif. L'éclat de rire machiavélique qu'il avait poussé à ce moment là résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il frissonna. Ce jour avait marqué le début de sa dominance écrasante sur le Sanctuaire.

Sa folie des grandeurs l'avait même poussé à faire planter des vignobles sur une grande partie du Sanctuaire, destinés à arroser ses fréquentes orgies.

Une bouteille des meilleurs vins du monde ne se trouvait jamais loin de lui, même lorsqu'il se prélassait dans l'eau chaude des bains privés. Durant ses entrevues avec sa nouvelle garde personnelle, jamais il ne se séparait de sa coupe d'or précieux, dans laquelle nageait la boisson rubis toute aussi précieuse. La légende racontait même que la coupe avait été taillée à partir d'un morceau d'armure zodiacale. Laquelle ? Cela importait peu, mais Saga aimait à croire à ce mythe, car il ne faisait qu'asseoir sa puissance un peu plus. Tout en écoutant parler le chevalier d'or convoqué, il caressait le métal si froid, comme s'il s'agissait de l'armure de son interlocuteur.

Comme il ne pouvait pas ôter son masque aux traits durs pour se sustenter pendant que l'autre déblatérait son compte rendu de mission dont il se moquait bien en réalité, il occupait son esprit à chercher le goût que pouvait bien avoir ce chevalier. Quel vin verserait-il sur son corps nu ? Un vin à la robe douce et veloutée pour mettre en valeur son grain de peau parfait ? Un vin violacé pour faire ressortir le hâle de son teint et le bleu acier de ses yeux ? Le choisirait-il corsé ou fruité ? Pour un tel mâle, un arôme viril et fort mettrait en valeur son statut de roi des animaux. Sous son masque, il se léchait la lèvre supérieure avec envie. Heureusement, impossible pour l'autre de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête en cet instant et à quels fantasmes déviants il le réservait.

S'il en était un qu'il ne se demandait pas à quel sauce le manger, c'était bel et bien le second Atlante du Sanctuaire. Celui qui avait fui au début de son règne totalitaire. Depuis le premier jour, il savait exactement avec quel vin il le prendrait. Il conversait jalousement la bouteille qui allait accompagner la déchéance du doux Mü...

Il se tint la tête, pris soudainement d'un mal de crâne foudroyant. Et que tenait-il justement dans sa main, de manière presque inconsciente ?

La fameuse bouteille. Elle dormait depuis des années sous son lit, attendant son heure paisiblement. Sa main trembla et il sentit son souffle se coincer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Impossible de faire table rase du passé, il trouverait toujours une trace de ses méfaits sur son chemin. Il pensait avoir complètement oublié l'existence de cette bouteille, mais elle s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir lorsqu'il était tombé dessus par hasard. Hasard ou destin ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Il ne savait même plus comment il était tombé dessus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-il regardé sous son lit ? Et pourquoi avait-il envie de vin si soudainement ?

La cause, qui était également le remède, se trouvait à quelques pièces de là.

Comme il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce temple sombre à l'ambiance pesante, il était resté debout. Il attendait Saga le cœur serré. C'était tellement chargé de souvenirs ici... de souvenirs heureux d'une époque révolue.

Dès l'arrivée du petit Atlante au cheveux mauve, la flèche de Cupidon les avait frappés en pleine poitrine. Impossible de lutter malgré la différence d'âge et le fait qu'ils soient du même sexe. La fatalité s'étaient abattue sur eux. Au premier regard, Saga avait adoré Mü. De façon malsaine et tout sauf innocente. Le Tibétain passait tout son temps dans les jambes de son aîné pour se faire remarquer et terminer dans ses bras forts. Saga recherchait la compagnie du doux agneaux et ses sourires sucrés d'enfant. Ils se vouaient un culte silencieux l'un à l'autre. Un culte secret, inavouable, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de certaines personnes...

« Mü ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Le harangua une voix familière.

L'Atlante sursauta légèrement. Il était bien assez tendu comme ça ! Mais rapidement, il soupira en apercevant Kanon. Le cadet des jumeaux venait de rentrer. Il était couvert de sueur et portait sa tenue d'entraînement. Pourtant, Mü ne l'avait pas vu à l'Arène ce matin... Cependant, le Bélier ne tarda pas à comprendre l'état de Kanon, quant le partenaire de joute de ce dernier fit son entrée.

« Kanon, attend-moi ! » Cria une voix masculine en faisait irruption à son tour dans le temple. Tombant nez-à-nez avec Mü, il son visage s'empourpra et il le salua un peu timidement. Mü lui retourna son salut avec un petit signe de tête avant que le turbulent gémeau ne lance une serviette propre dans la figure de son compagnon.

« Bonjour Kanon. » Fit poliment le doux ruminant.

Ce dernier se décapsula une canette de boisson énergétique qu'il se passa sur le front. La fraîcheur de l'acier glacé lui fit le plus grand bien et il but quelques gorgées avant de réitérer sa question.

« Ouep. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Kanon... » Soupira l'autre, complètement dépassé par le manque de correction du Gémeau.

Le naturel et la spontanéité de Kanon étaient parfois déconcertant. Il était tout le contraire de son frère le discret et courtois Saga. Si ce n'était pour leur ressemblance physique des plus frappantes, on se demanderait réellement comment ces deux là pouvaient être frères.

« Heu... je suis venu chercher un rapport comptable pour le Grand Pope. »

« C'est vrai, c'est Saga qui s'occupe des comptes et de l'administration du Sanctuaire maintenant. » Se souvint l'autre ancien chevalier, en s'essuyant le visage avec la serviette chaude.

« Il ne peut pas bouger son cul et venir le chercher lui-même ? » Maugréa Kanon avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Kanon ! » Fit le grand homme en roulant des yeux avant de venir arracher la canette fraîche des mains du sus-nommé.

Mais cela amusa plus Mü que cela ne le vexa. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Kanon pouvait vraiment se conduire comme un gosse parfois. Il lui rappelait un peu son impatient apprenti...

« Il est très occupé avec la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et le recrutement de nouveaux chevaliers. Alors, j'ai proposé d'aller le chercher pour lui. »

« Dans ce cas... c'est donc que TU n'as rien à foutre, alors ! » L'accusa t-il en plissant des yeux.

« Kanon... » Répéta désespérément l'autre Grec en secouant la tête.

« Vous, les Atlantes, vous vous prenez un peu trop pour les V.I.P. Du Sanctuaire et ça commence à m'emmerder grave. » Cracha le frère de Saga.

« Ok, ça suffit... je crois que cette boisson énergétique commence à te monter au cerveau et à réveiller ton agressivité... Allez, viens un retourne faire des tours d'Arène ! »

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Par ce froid, alors qu'il y a de la neige partout ? Pas question ! En plus, on n'en a même pas fait un seul toute à l'heure ! »

« Oh ? Je me disais justement que je ne vous avais pas vus toute à l'heure, alors que je viens de l'Arène... » Sourit malicieusement le Chevalier du Bélier.

Son bourreau se mit à rougir furieusement et il serra les dents. Il bâillonna fermement le Gémeau un peu trop bavard d'une main ferme et il le tira dehors.

« Tu vas m'aider à déblayer la neige devant ton temple alors ! »

« D'accord... » Fit-il en s'arrachant à son étreinte, avant de venir se coller amoureusement à lui. « Mais seulement si après je peux me rouler avec toi dedans... »

A présent, l'ancien vétéran était si rouge qu'il pouvait faire concurrence à la couleur de son fidèle bandeau. Mais l'enjoué Kanon le traîna à l'extérieur en riant comme un possédé, laissant Mü se gausser doucement dans le salon.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'aîné des Gémeaux fit son apparition, comme s'il avait attendu le départ du couple. Il était toujours d'une beauté époustouflante, qu'aucun autre chevalier ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, pas même son frère jumeau. Il portait une toge bleu nuit brodées de dorures. Le Bélier cessa de rire et il n'osa pas le regarder. De même que Saga. Ils passaient tellement de temps à s'éviter que ça en devenait ridicule.

Même poser le regard l'un sur l'autre plus de quelques secondes leur était insoutenable. Il était même étonnant de voir Mü ici. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans les parties privatives de ce temple et jamais Shion ne l'avait envoyé faire le coursier avant. En réalité, Shion jouait même leur jeu d'évitement. Pourquoi Mü était-il donc ici, dans ce cas ?

« Le rapport est là. » Il lui tendit simplement.

« Merci. Bon... j'y vais. »

« D'accord. »

« A plus tard. »

« Oui. »

Et le tout, sans un seul regard. A se demander comment ils avaient réussi à se passer le document sans le faire tomber. Le Bélier sortit donc du temple et le Gémeau soupira profondément, s'adossant à une colonne. La tête lui tournait. Il se sentait risible d'agir comme un enfant. Mais impossible de faire autrement.

Il avait senti la tristesse dans la voix de Mü et cela lui fendait le cœur de devoir repousser le beau tibétain de la sorte. Son regard glissa tout naturellement vers une bouteille de vin à peine entamée qui semblait n'attendre que lui sur la table du salon. Certainement le reliquat d'une des soirées arrosées de son cher frère. Le gémeau céda.

Il avait besoin d'un bon verre pour oublier son propre pathétisme.

* * *

><p>Fixant le plafond boisé de la chambre de son amant, Kanon se demandait-il s'il n'allait pas adopter la même décoration pour son temple. Ca changeait et c'était plus joli que la pierre et ses tons tristes. Et tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas faire de même avec la chambre de son frère ? Pas étonnant que Saga soit dépressif à voir tout ce gris !<p>

Clope au bec et sourcils froncés, il semblait incroyablement sérieux.

« Fais gaffe, tu vas choper une ride. » Sourit l'autre en se mettant sur le flanc pour mieux le couver de son regard tendre.

« Dis pas de connerie... »

« Je me demande juste ce qui peut rendre mon Kanon si sérieux tout à coup. » Sourit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je me demande toujours ce que Mü foutait chez moi. »

« Chez toi, c'est aussi chez Saga et il venait voir Saga pour un rapport. »

Pour toute réponse, le Gémeau offrit de lui faire partager un peu de sa cigarette, tendant la tige vers le brun qui déclina.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fumes. Surtout au lit. Ca s'imprègne dans les draps et les oreillers... » Pesta l'archer.

« Tu parles comme une servante... » Se moqua le Grec à la peau plus claire. « Ou Shion... Tu te rappelles comme il nous engueulait dès qu'il nous surprenait à fumer en cachette derrière ton temple ? »

« Et comment. Ca m'a guéri à vie du tabac. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, apparemment. » Sourit-il.

« J'ai toujours été un rebelle dans l'âme. Un coriace. »

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi têtu que toi, on ne s'en sortirait jamais sinon ! »

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime pour ça aussi justement. »

Le gémeau entrecroisa les doigts de sa main avec ceux de l'ancien gardien du neuvième temple et il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

« Et donc Mü ? Tu n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier... »

« Il ressemble trop à son Maître. Et mon cul s'en souvient encore ! »

« De Shion ? » S'inquiéta le frère d'Aiolia.

« Ouais. Mais juste pour les fessées, hein. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a fait hésiter à revenir au Sanctuaire. »

« Vingt ans après. Ca laisse rêveur. »

« T'en fais pas, toi aussi t'as traumatisé toute une génération avec tes punitions sadiques ! Si t'avais promis à tous les chevaliers d'or de leur faire récurer les marches du Sanctuaire au coton-tige s'ils trahissaient Athéna, la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! »

« A n'en point douter. Mais si tu me parlais un peu des Atlantes ? Tu ne sembles vraiment pas les aimer et je ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement à cause des fessées que Shion te collait à la vitesse de la lumière. »

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, égratignant le pouce du plus fervent défenseur d'Athéna avec son ongle court.

« Ils se la jouent trop. Comme s'ils se croyaient tout permis ici, parce qu'ils ne sont plus que trois, les trois derniers de leur race. Personne n'ose rien leur dire et ça me gave. C'est comme s'ils étaient au dessus des lois. »

« Tu es jaloux ? Après toutes les souffrances liées à l'extermination de leur peuple, c'est normal que tout le monde cherche à les protéger ici. »

« C'est pas normal, non ! Peut-être que si les Atlantes ont tous disparu, c'était mérité ! »

« Kanon ! » Le réprimanda l'ancienne terreur des apprentis en lui collant un coup sec sur la tête.

« Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé... et puis, je n'aiment pas comment ils foutent en l'air le peu de moral que Saga arrive encore à conserver. Il n'a que des emmerdes avec cette sale race de brouteurs de fougères ! » Se défendit-il alors qu'il se frottait le crâne pour atténuer la douleur.

« Compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux, je comprends que Saga ait quelques difficultés à rester en leur présence. »

« Mais toi aussi il t'a buté, mais tu l'as pardonné et depuis, il a arrêté de t'éviter, alors pourquoi il n'y arrive pas avec eux ? »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas imposé ma présence à Saga en décidant... d'avoir une relation avec moi, peut-être que Saga n'aurait pas encore réussi à tourner la page. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que me concernant, Saga n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, vu tout le temps que je passe chez vous maintenant. »

« Alors il va falloir que je me tape la clique moutmout pour que Saga s'habitue à leur présence et cesse de tirer la gueule dès qu'il les croise ? »

« Tu peux sans doute arriver à les réconcilier sans pour autant en arriver là... » Protesta t-il en se lovant dans les bras de son chéri.

« De toutes façons, jamais j'arriverai à me faire Shion ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait subir à mes fesses ! »

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu y arriverais avec Mü. Et Kiki ? »

« Mü est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Avec ses jambes fines et ses longs cils. Mais Kiki... Kiki quoi ! C'est un gosse, il a quoi ? 10-12 ans ? »

« ….17 ans. »

« Quoi, déjà ? T'es sérieux ? Merde, ça grandit vite ces petites teignes là. Du coup, je me prends un méchant coup de vieux, là ! »

Il hocha de la tête et Kanon refixa le plafond. 17 ans... que le temps passait vite. Le jeune Kiki allait tous les enterrer avec sa vigueur et sa témérité.

Mais le roux était leur relève... et le seul Atlante à ne pas avoir d'histoire tragique en commun avec Saga.

* * *

><p>Il y avait un ouragan. Sans doute, non ?<p>

En tous cas, quelque chose tambourinait avec force à la porte de sa chambre. Le vent avait réussi à entrer jusque là ? Saga ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi juste un moment, le cadavre de la bouteille encore à ses pieds comme pièce à conviction. Il se leva difficilement, il avait la tête prête à exploser. Et il tomba nez-à-nez avec un grand jeune homme qui faisait peu ou prou sa taille.

L'aîné plissa des yeux, ne le reconnaissant pas tout de suite. Il faut dire que l'alcool élimait ses sens. Mais son air agressif habituel suffit à trahir son identité. Ses cheveux de feu allaient parfaitement avec son tempérament fort. Il était malheureusement si différent de son doux maître aux traits délicats. Et il semblait vouer à Saga une haine féroce.

« Kiki ? Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Tu viens de m'ouvrir, abruti. »

« Je veux dire dans mon temple. C'est Kanon qui t'a laissé entrer ? » Il le laissa pénétrer dans la chambre, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer.

« Une servante m'a ouvert. Elle pensait justement que c'était ton poivrot de frère qui rentrait d'une escapade nocturne et... » Son regard glissa sur la bouteille vide au sol. « … c'est de famille à ce que je vois. »

Le Gémeau ne s'en laissa pas conter et lui indiqua la porte.

« Je ne te retiens pas, tu connais la sortie. »

« Une minute, j'ai pas encore commencé ! »

« Fini, tu veux dire... »

« Laferme et écoute-moi ! File-moi ce rapport que tu dois à Maître Shion. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Se méfia le Gémeau.

« Je vais aller lui donner moi-même. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu restes seul dans la même pièce que lui, on sait comment ça va se passer sinon... »

« Dommage pour toi, tu arrives trop tard. » Fit-il sans se demander comment Kiki était au courant pour le rapport. « Mü est déjà passé le prendre. »

« Quoi ? Maître Mü est venu ici ? » Il tombait des nues.

« Oui. Il y a quelques heures. »

« Si tu l'as souillé de tes sales pattes de traitre encore marquées par le sang des Atlantes, je reviens et je t'éclate la gueule. »

« C'est ça. » Soupira Saga en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Kiki. Pas étonnant, il aurait du se douter qu'il aurait à faire au garde du corps de Mü. Depuis leur résurrection, le jeune mouton était plus protecteur que jamais envers son maître. Cela en devenait ridicule, même. Il l'escortait quasiment partout, sûrement même aux toilettes. Mais jamais Mü ne se plaignait ou ne disait mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant.

Il supportait son jeune disciple sans broncher, sans doute parce qu'il culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné en mourant. Surveiller Mü était un travail à plein temps pour le jeune Bélier qui ne semblait avoir aucune interaction autre qu'avec les personnes que Mü fréquentait. Et avec Saga.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait irruption ici pour marquer son territoire et jouer les mâles dominants. Cela devenait lassant, même si le Gémeau n'était absolument pas impressionné. Comment prendre au sérieux un jeune roquet de 17 ans sans aucune maîtrise de lui-même ? Kiki était un chien fou, un dogue enragé mais il aboyait beaucoup et ne mordait pas.

Et au fond de lui...

Saga rêvait en secret de savourer Mü avec un bon _Château Latour 1958._

Mais aussi...

De briser la mâchoire de l'insupportable canidé qui prenait plaisir à venir uriner sur ses plates bandes...

En savourant ce même _Château Latour_...


	2. Red Bull

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Tout d'abord, merci à Yum-chen-Mo pour sa review en espagnol. Ca fait plaisir de se savoir lue par des étrangers. J'ai bien compris ton commentaire. Je ne vais rien dévoiler évidemment, mais effectivement, c'est bien le trio Saga/Mü/Kiki qui sera au centre de cette fic. Je l'avoue, j'adore sortir des sentiers battus, mais je ne le fais pas juste pour le faire. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt sinon. Je veux juste apporter quelque chose de neuf avec un regard nouveau et crédible.**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce second chapitre, il m'a posé pas mal de problèmes parce que je n'arrivais pas à identifier la source de mon insatisfaction**. **J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a une semaine, mais j'avais été incapable de le terminer. A l'heure qu'il est, je le trouve toujours assez moyen, mais c'est peut-être juste dans ma tête. J'espère être parvenue à montrer ce que je désirai.**

**Vos futures reviews me le prouveront (ou pas) ! Merci encore pour vous encouragements !  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Le « psssscht » caractéristique de la canette quand il l'ouvrit et lui donna des frissons. Dernièrement, il était devenu complètement addict aux mixtures énergétiques. D'aucun dirait qu'il ne manquait pourtant pas de dynamisme, mais le cadet des Gémeaux avait trouvé son carburant quotidien. Le monde avait changé, tous les jeunes ne juraient plus que par ces breuvages saturés en sucres, alors pourquoi pas lui ?<p>

Le monde avait changé et pourtant, le Sanctuaire demeurait inchangé, immuable. Depuis des siècles. Bien-sûr, il y avait eu de légères évolutions, mais pour Kanon, à qui cet endroit avait volé sa jeunesse, cela était bien insignifiant. Jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait lui rendre ces années perdues au combat et au service de deux divinités qui n'avaient aucune considération pour le commun des mortels.

Si Shion l'entendait penser tout haut ce dont il parlait tout bas, ou l'inverse, le Gémeau officiel s'en mordait les doigts. Le vieil Atlante répliquerait qu'Athéna se préoccupait des humains qu'elle protégeait d'un amour maternel et bienveillant. Après tout, elle était humaine elle aussi en quelques sortes. Mais si éloignée des préoccupations de ses congénères... Athéna semblait si difficile à atteindre, si froide parfois, même s'il ne pouvait nier son cosmos débordant de tendresse. Impossible pour elle de réaliser et de comprendre les maux qui rongeaient son Sanctuaire comme une virus tenace.

Parfois, cette pétillante boisson accompagnait sa vodka. Ca l'aidait à tenir toute la nuit, quand il sortait au bar de Rodorio. Shion et Dohko l'avaient plusieurs fois réprimandé à ce sujet. Il s'agissait de ne pas donner une mauvaise image de la glorieuse chevalerie d'Athéna et ses petites balades alcoolisées, même si elles ne se finissaient jamais aussi tragiquement que celles de DM, n'étaient pas du goût des deux doyens. Sauf que de temps en temps, Kanon en avait assez de devoir être exemplaire. Il n'était pas le parfait Saga.

Alors pourquoi devrait-il faire des efforts ?

Et plus important, pourquoi...

...Aioros l'avait-il choisi, lui l'indomptable, au lieu de son merveilleux frère jumeau ?

Il porta à sa bouche la canette de métal et il but une gorgée du liquide légèrement acide. A peine eut-il le temps de tremper ses lèvres dedans qu'il attira sur lui le regard noir de son compagnon. Kanon se tendit sur place. Certes, Aioros n'était pas aussi sadique que Shura ou aussi glaçant que Camus, mais il faisait tout aussi peur à sa façon. En effet, le Sagittaire ne manquait jamais d'imagination pour imposer des punitions mémorables et même s'il était adulte et avait le même âge que le frère d'Aiolia, Kanon n'était absolument pas immunisé contre les châtiments du brun. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le fait qu'ils soient amant qui allait le protéger du courroux d'Aioros. Au contraire, c'était même un avantage dont l'équin tirait souvent parti pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de l'intenable gémeau...

« Arrête de boire ce truc, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est mauvais pour ta santé. »

« Oh allez, t'exagères je viens à peine d'ouvrir ma canette ! » Se plaignit Kanon comme un adolescent rebelle pris la main dans le porte-monnaie de sa grand-mère.

« Tu en es déjà à ta cinquième canette et il n'est même pas encore midi. » Annonça t-il calmement en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant, vestige d'un autre temps.

Kanon soupira. Erreur fatale. Montrer le moindre signe d'agacement à son adversaire était déjà mettre un pied dans la tombe. Et un pied hors du lit « conjugal ». Aioros fronça des sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas l'affront.

« C'est dommage. Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait aller dans la forêt pour couper du bois après... » Proposa Aioros en remettant lentement son T-shirt.

« Du bois ? Mais nous sommes en plein été et c'est la canicule ! C'est pas comme si on avait besoin de chauffer nos temples ! »

« ….Justement. » Il sourit et jeta un regard langoureux à son comparse.

« Hein, quoi ? »

Mais rapidement il comprit. Aioros pouvait être diabolique parfois quand il s'agissait de chantage ! Il savait exactement comment piéger Kanon. C'était presque trop facile. Dès qu'il était question de libido, le gémeau était très sensible.

« Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais d'autant plus avoir besoin de ça ! » S'écria t-il avant de vider d'une traite le contenu de la canette.

Aioros essaya vainement de l'en empêcher. Mais la façon dont Kanon avait bu, à la vitesse de la lumière, ne lui laissa aucune chance, si bien que lorsque le brun se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant pour l'arrêter, il était déjà trop tard. Kanon profita de cette soudaine proximité pour lui caresser les hanches. Et pour fondre sur ses lèvres.

« Stop... tu as le goût de cette foutue boisson ! »

Mais Kanon tenait bien les poignets de son cadet de quelques mois et il approfondit le baiser malgré l'interdiction du sagittaire qui sembla se calmer instantanément. Puis, en un coup sec du bassin, il le retourna pour échanger leurs positions et il reprit sa dégustation d'Aioros de façon plus forcenée. La température sembla encore grimper quand Kanon releva le T-shirt de son compatriote, dévoilant ses abdominaux finement dessinés.

Le Gémeau n'avait qu'une envie : dévorer ces tablettes de chocolat saillantes. Il fit rouler la canette fraîche sur la peau brûlante d'Aioros et ce dernier frissonna, se cambrant légèrement. Kanon secoua légèrement la canette pour en extraire les ultimes gouttelettes, qu'il s'empressa d'aller laper sur le ventre de son tendre centaure. Il déposa ça et là des baisers torrides, laissant parfois échapper de légers bruits de suçion.

Mais tout à coup, une ombre plana au dessus du couple comme quelqu'un se tenait entre eux et le soleil. La personne toussa légèrement et Aioros qui avait fermé les yeux sursauta en entendant ce bruit désagréable. Kanon, qui était dos à l'inconnu, n'arrêta pas ses caresses buccales pour autant, mais Aioros se dégagea de ses baisers, gêné.

« Saga... »

« Non, je t'assure que Saga est bien trop coincé du cul pour te faire de telles choses mon bel Aioros ! »

« Non, Kanon... Saga, derrière toi. »

« Quoi ? » Le tumultueux grec se retourna pour vérifier et... « Oh merde ! Pas maintenant quoi ! »

Il se releva la mort dans l'âme, libérant Aioros qui s'empressa de réajuster son T-shirt. Les joues rosies, il évita le regard de l'autre gémeau.

« Tu fais vraiment chier Saga ! »

« Il y a des hôtels, si vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Saga. » Tenta vainement de se justifier Aioros.

« Oh que si ! Et d'ailleurs, on préfère forniquer à l'air libre, ça te pose un problème ? »

« Kanon ! »

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans l'enceinte d'un lieu sacré, fréquenté par de jeunes gens impressionnables. Quelle image allez-vous donner s'ils vous voient ainsi, à moitié nus ? »

« Pour commencer, on s'en fout, Aioros n'est même plus chevalier ! Et pour finir, crois-moi, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, ce n'est pas « à moitié nus » qu'ils nous auraient surpris... »

« Parfois, j'ai vraiment honte d'être ton frère et de t'avoir cédé l'armure des Gémeaux. »

Et Aioros...

Que faisait l'incarnation de la pureté et de la justice dans les bras d'un dépravé comme Kanon ? A son retour à la vie, il avait déclaré sa flamme à Saga. Leur amour avait été assassiné par Arès, mais à présent, ils avaient une nouvelle opportunité de s'aimer. Saga avait voulu y croire, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec son encombrant hôte. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais effacer les horreurs qu'il avait commises et le visage du Sagittaire était là chaque jour pour lui renvoyer ses pêchés au visage de la façon la plus violente et efficace qui soit.

Le Gémeau l'avait alors repoussé alors qu'au fond de lui, son coeur appartenait toujours à l'archer. Kanon, qui avait tout fait pour les séparer dès le retour à la vie du centaure, avait exulté et révélé ses véritables intentions. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour aider son frère et le protéger de la folie meurtrière d'Arès, mais pour récupérer Aioros.

Le coeur brisé du Sagittaire n'avait pas été trop difficile à panser après que Kanon ait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments sincères pour lui, depuis tout aussi longtemps que Saga. Aioros avait du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucun avenir avec l'aîné des Gémeaux, alors que son exubérant cadet lui tendait les bras.

Il était extrêmement difficile pour Saga de supporter cette double trahison de la part des deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. Au contact d'Aioros, Kanon s'était stabilisé. Et le sagittaire semblait avoir oublié Saga et s'être consolé de sa peine, alors cela arrangeait tout le monde. Car aujourd'hui encore, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux en présence de son grand amour.

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

Tentait-il de se convaincre chaque jour...

« Saga ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda tendrement le brun.

« Juste... évitez de vous donner en spectacle devant mon temple, d'accord ? »

« Eh c'est aussi le mien, j'te signale ! » Maugréa Kanon.

L'ancien gémeau passa une main dans ses cheveux, dédaigneusement et il quitta les lieux.

« Il faut toujours qu'il gâche tout celui-là ! Quel mal baisé ! »

« C'est ton frère, Kanon... De plus, il n'a pas tort... »

« Arrête de tout le temps prendre sa défense ! Je déteste que tu fasses ça, ça m'énerve ! »

« Ne sois pas jaloux... » Sourit-il en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux... c'est juste... »

« Que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Si ! Mais c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. C'est mon frère, il n'a aucun secret pour moi et je vois bien dans son regard de chien battu qu'il t'aime encore. » Confessa t-il en fuyant l'étreinte.

« Tu te fais des idées... »

Si seulement c'était vrai. Kanon préfèrerait se planter complètement. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance très forte et la quasi communion des âmes entre son frère et Aioros. Malgré le destin qui s'évertuait à les séparer et à les voir se déchirer, ils restaient inexplicablement liés. Et lui, ne pouvait rien faire pour briser ce lien aussi sombre soit-il. Rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Ils s'aimeraient toujours, même si Aioros lui promettait le contraire. Même si Aioros disait l'aimer lui et même si Saga avait décidé de laisser l'étalon à un nouveau dompteur.

« Kanon... » Appela le frère d'Aiolia alors que celui de Saga s'éloignait vers le bas du Sanctuaire.

Parce que Saga resterait pour toujours celui qui avait arraché la vie à l'ange d'or...

C'était une relation malsaine et s'il n'était pas le frère de Saga avait lequel il partageait le même toit, la situation serait beaucoup plus simple. Depuis le début de son histoire avec Aioros, Kanon imposait à l'autre Gémeau la présence de son amant. Naïvement, il avait espéré les réconcilier, les faire accepter l'un par l'autre et qu'ils pourraient inséparables tous les trois comme durant leur adolescence. Avec le recul, il aurait préféré ne jamais les rapprocher. Saga semblait plus à l'aise avec Aioros. Il ne le fuyait même plus maintenant qu'Aioros était avec Kanon, alors que justement, c'était plus que jamais le moment de fuir le sagittaire.

« Kanon ! » S'écria une voix familière.

Le Gémeau ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route d'un pas décidé. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et rester ici n'aidait pas. Mais son interlocuteur apparut comme par magie devant lui, bloquant le passage. Etrangement, jamais Mü ne les confondait lui et Saga. Pourtant, même Aioros s'y trompait encore et cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé Kanon dans sa conquête de l'archer.

« Dégage de là maudit Atlante, j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule de mouton mauve ! »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu t'es encore disputé avec Aioros. » Insista Mü, pas impressionné.

« Hors de mon chemin, j'ai dit ! » ordonna t-il en brandissant le poing.

« …et que la cause de cette tension se prénomme Saga, dont je sens encore le cosmos tout proche. »

Kanon baissa le poing, mais la colère prit le dessus sur lui quand il entendit ce nom être prononcé. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Mü et il l'écarta de sa route par la force, le poussant fermement. Mais alors qu'il continuait sa descente, son visage heurta de plein fouet un mur invisible qui ne se révéla qu'à l'impact.

Un mur de cristal doré caractéristique d'une catégorie de personnes arborant deux tika sur le front.

Les Atlantes...

Mü.

Le nez en sang, Kanon se rua sur le bélier, qui l'évita en se téléportant. Le Gémeau se vautra par terre, comme un débutant.

« Je vais te tuer ! » Gronda t-il.

« Du calme. Je suis venu pour t'aider. » Déclara l'un des derniers rescapés d'un peuple mythique.

« En me pétant le nez ? »

« A vrai dire, tu te l'aies cassé toi-même. Il faut regarder devant soi quand on marche... »

Les paroles provocatrices du bélier auraient pu attiser sa colère davantage, mais au lieu de cela Kanon s'essuya simplement le ne. Il renifla et se releva.

« Bien essayé. Mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi... »

« Je ne suis pas venu te narguer ou pour me moquer. Mais pour te proposer un marché. »

« Un marché ? Désolé, mais je ne traite pas avec ceux de votre race de lèche-culs. » S'insurgea le gémeau.

« Kanon des Gémeaux. Tu as toujours été trop fier pour ton propre bien. Accepte l'aide qui t'est offerte, si tu ne veux pas perdre Aioros. »

Kanon devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué. D'ordinaire le discret Mü ne se mêlait jamais des histoires sentimentales ou sexuelles de ses confrères. Comme Shaka, il semblait mener une vie d'ascète, s'interdisant les plaisirs de la chair. Mais contrairement à Shaka, Mü avait toujours semblé plus accessible. Espiègle même. Il était tel une créature farceuse et insaisissable qui recueillait les confidences de tous, parce qu'il ne les jugeait pas.

Kanon ne partageait cependant pas l'affection de ses frères d'arme envers le jeune tibétain. Il s'en méfiait, parce que sous ses airs doux et innocent, Mü était une vraie peste qui savait user de son joli minois pour obtenir toutes les faveurs. Et lorsque cela ne suffisait pas, il tirait parti de son statut d'intouchable Atlante. Ni Athéna, ni quiconque au Sanctuaire ne permettait qu'on leur fasse du mal. Lui, Shion et Kiki étaient des privilégiés uniquement parce que leur espèce était vouée à disparaître et ils attiraient donc la pitié.

« Tiens Aioros à distance de Saga et laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. »

« Et en quel honneur ? » Redoubla t-il de méfiance. Pour que Mü en vienne aux mains, c'était très suspect.

« Parce que tu aimes Aioros et moi j'aime Saga. Ils ne doivent pas être ensemble, c'est aussi simple que cela. »

Aussi loin que Kanon se souvienne, Mü avait toujours tourné autour de Saga comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel. Mais l'aîné des Gémeaux ne voyait en lui qu'un petit frère de substitution. Quand il était enfant, Mü prenait un malin plaisir à se réfugier dans les bras de Saga où il pouvait passer des heures immobiles. Et avec le temps, c'était plutôt sous la toge de sa mère poule que Mü aimait perversement se cacher...

Là où tous voyaient l'incarnation d'un ange, lui reconnaissait un dangereux démon.

« J'ai jamais compris ce que vous lui trouviez tous à ce frigide schizophrène et dépressif... »

« Demande à ton précieux petit-ami, il doit le savoir vu le temps qu'il a passé à tripoter Saga dans les douches de l'arène... »

Kanon serra le poing. Le sens de la répartie du Bélier était aussi solide que son fameux Cristal Wall.

« Bien joué Machiavel, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je veux la vraie raison de ton petit plan. »

« Je te l'ai déjà donnée... »

« Et je ne te crois pas. Je trouve ça bizarre que la pucelle que tu es se réveille tout à coup. Alors si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce que tu as en tête, je ne t'aiderai pas. Et je te casserai la gueule. »

Le regard lavande du bélier s'assombrit et il resta silencieux un moment.

« Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si Saga reste trop près d'Aioros. »

« Non, j'en sais rien justement. Eclaire-moi de ton savoir, ô tout puissant Atlante ! »

« Arès va encore faire des siennes... »

Le sang de Kanon se glaça en entendant ce nom maudit, synonyme de déchéance et de terreur. Qu'est-ce que le dieu de la guerre et de la violence venait faire là-dedans ? Certes, il avait possédé le corps de Saga dans le temps et avait semé la panique et la mort au Sanctuaire. Mais il avait été vaincu par le suicide de Saga et cet acte héroïque avait mis fin à son règne sanglant, non ? Quel était le rapport avec Aioros ? Arès avait fait assassiner le sagittaire il y a presque vingt ans, mais ce n'était pas comme si Aioros était responsable de la possession de Saga !

« Tu cherches à m'embobiner... »

« Pas du tout. Quel serait pour l'intérêt de faire cela ? Au contraire, je veux t'aider à garder Aioros. Parce que je sais que s'il s'approche trop de Saga, Arès risque de se réveiller encore ! Il voue une haine fatale à Aioros, tu le sais bien ! Alors ne fais pas l'enfant en cherchant ce que je peux cacher ! Je t'assure que je ne veux que le bien de Saga et celui du Sanctuaire. Et cela passe par une séparation pure et simple de ces deux-là. »

Le gémeau soupira. Mü n'avait pas tort effectivement si on examinait minutieusement la situation sous cet angle. Mais ce qu'ignoraient Mü et Kanon, c'est que si aujourd'hui Aioros était potentiellement l'élément déclencheur concernant Arès, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Arès était présent en Saga depuis sa naissance et sûrement pas depuis que le Gémeau avait fait la connaissance de l'autre Grec. Aioros n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire, longtemps, il avait agi comme un médicament contre le mal qui rongeait Saga. Parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver l'âme déchue et condamnée de Saga, Aioros s'était attiré les foudres du dieu de la guerre, qui avait décidé d'éliminer ce pion gênant.

Un pion qui l'empêchait de conquérir le Sanctuaire et de prendre pleine possession de son hôte. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un hasard si Saga avait perdu son combat face à l'Autre, quand Aioros avait rejoint l'Hadès. Son unique bouée de sauvetage avait disparu dans le néant et Saga avait alors cessé de lutter, s'accablant de la mort de son amant et Arès en avait profité pour noyer sa conscience.

« D'accord. Que dois-je faire ? »

Coopérer avec ces nantis d'Atlantes n'enchantait pas franchement Kanon. Et encore moins devait s'allier à Mü, qui devait certainement être le plus vicieux et manipulateur de tous. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son poney d'amour et pour ne pas revoir la sale gueule d'Arès. Ils avaient tous bien trop perdu avec toutes ces guerres intestines pour risquer de sacrifier à nouveau la fragile paix qui semblait s'être installée au Sanctuaire.

« Uniquement me laisser faire. »

« T'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on parle de Saga, Monsieur Culpabilité ? Il a tué ton Maître, il t'a forcé à l'exil et il s'en veut encore pour ça. Tu aurais plus de chances de réussir à te taper cette pucelle de Shaka, c'est pour dire... »

« Tu pourrais peut-être me donner quelques conseils dans ce cas ? »

« Saga et moi on a beau être issus du même ovocyte, on n'a strictement rien en commun. »

« Hormis votre attirance pour les archers bruns à la peau tannée, évidemment... »

« J'y peux rien s'il n'y a pas que son arc qu'on trouve bandant... »

Mü soupira. Kanon était vraiment grossier quant il s'y mettait. Tout le contraire du distingué et élégant Saga qui faisait chavirer son coeur...

« Je me serai bien passé de cette information... »

Mais peut-être que s'il trouvait ce que les jumeaux trouvaient de si désirable chez Aioros, cela l'aiderait un peu à mettre une stratégie en place. Car quant il était question de Saga, le jeu de l'amour devenait une guerre. Si le soldat Mü ne se préparait pas en conséquence avec une bonne tactique et des armes adaptées, ce serait la défait assurée.

« A mon avis, le souci, c'est que tu es bien trop subtile et doux avec lui. Tu devrais y aller franco, lui sauter dessus à moitié nu sans lui laisser la moindre chance ! »

« Pour cela il faudrait que j'arrive à le coincer entre quatre murs pour que nous parlions... »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu peux le coincer entre quatre murs... de cristal... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« User de la forcer pour le contraindre à entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » Répéta Mü, abasourdi.

Saga était tellement têtu et borné lorsqu'il se complaisait dans sa ravageuse mélancolie que c'était peut-être la seule solution. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mü de déployer des armes de séduction massives et il n'était pas vraiment certain d'en être capable.

« Tu réfléchis trop petit mouton. Tu as toutes tes chances avec Saga, si tu veux mon avis... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Premièrement, t'es loin d'être dégueulasse à regarder. Et ça, c'est très important pour mon frère. Il voue un véritable culte aux belles choses. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il se délecte visuellement d'Aphrodite, alors que le commun des mortels le trouve si insupportable que ce défaut éclipse totalement son joli minois. Et deuxio... »

«_ Segundo_ on dit. »

« Bref... deuxièmement, de par ce que Saga t'a fait subir, ça te place au même niveau qu'Aioros. Vous êtes liés pour toujours par le mal qu'il te fait. C'est gravé en vous. Et c'est ton meilleur avantage. »

Le bélier tiqua légèrement, pas certain de comprendre. En quoi le fait d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge par des souvenirs douloureux causé par Saga était un avantage ? Au contraire, c'était ce qui l'éloignait irrémédiablement du Gémeau aujourd'hui, non ? Pourtant, l'argument de Kanon ne semblait pas idiot.

On pouvait voir les choses sous un angle différent et faire de cette fêlure une force. Effectivement, ils n'étaient que deux à avoir subi de plein fouet le courroux d'Arès. Cela les rapprochait en quelque sort de Saga et les rendait uniques. Jamais Saga ne pourrait les oublier.

Mü ferma les yeux.

Il revoyait Saga le serrer dans ses bras possessivement lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se souvenait encore de l'adoration qu'il lisait dans le regard de Saga quand le petit bélier parvenait à se téléporter près de lui ou à faire apparaître des fleurs. Entre eux, ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat.

La douceur de Mü avait fait fondre Saga qui appréciait le calme qu'il trouvait auprès du jeune Atlante. Mü, comme la majorité des apprentis du Sanctuaire, vénérait Saga. Mais contrairement à beaucoup, il avait une relation privilégiée avec le gémeau. Il s'aimaient innocemment et de manière pure, naïve et ingénue.

Mais il ressentait également la solitude qui s'était abattue sur lui quand Shion était mort et que Saga avait disparu. Mü avait toujours su que le Grec était l'auteur de cet immonde crime qui lui avait arraché son père de substitution. Comment oublier la douleur qui avait dévoré son esprit jour après jour, alors qu'il avait été obligé de fuir comme un pariât ?

Les sentiments contraires se déchiraient dans le coeur du Bélier en cet instant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais pas question de se laisser détourner de sa mission de reconquête...

Même si Kanon avait raison dans le fond, pas question de sauter vulgairement sur Saga. Mü savait parfaitement que c'était ainsi que le tumultueux Gémeau avait conquis son archer. Il s'était invité dans la couche du Sagittaire sans lui donner le choix, exhibant sa scandaleuse et inspirante chute de reins pour le faire succomber au pêcher.

L'indécrottable chasteté qu'Aioros avait subie pendant plus de trente ans avait volé en éclat, en même temps que sa résolution de conserver sa pureté pour l'offrir à l'amour de sa vie. Cet amour qui avait les mêmes traits que celui dont les entrailles avaient avalé avec appétit le fruit du désir ardent de l'équin.

Pas question d'user de telles stratagèmes avilissants pour le virginal Mü. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour charmer Saga.

Non, le sexe n'était pas une solution pérenne.

Parce que si par malheur Mü s'offrait à l'ancien Gémeau de la sorte, il condamnait sa mission à un échec certain...

Saga n'était pas encore prêt à connaître le secret de l'extinction de la race Atlante...


	3. Tea

**Bonjour à toutes. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber mes histoires, mais mon travail est extrêmement prenant. Sans plus attendre, la suite de l'histoire. Il y a un petit clin d'oeil à une scène d'"Intensive Care", mais pas besoin d'avoir lu cette fic pour comprendre. Les deux histoires ne sont pas liées, mais je trouvais amusant de glisser un clin d'oeil.**

**Mon souhait avec cette histoire est de creuser le passé des Atlantes et de pouvoir leur offrir une véritable mythologie. J'espère y parvenir !  
><strong>

**Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
><strong>

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il avait appris que son aîné se trouvait à la Bibliothèque Sacrée du Sanctuaire, l'Atlante n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête. Le rejoindre, mais pas les mains vides. Les Atlantes sont des créatures charmantes, dotées d'un véritable sens de l'hospitalité. Oh bien-sûr, cela n'avait pas vraiment sauté aux yeux lors de la première rencontre du jeune Kiki avec les Bronzes, par exemple. Le gamin s'était amusé à les provoquer en les abreuvant d'une pluie de caillasses. On avait certainement connu meilleur accueil. Mais Mü était loin d'avoir reçu la même éducation que son disciple. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait été trop laxiste avec Kiki, pour éviter d'être aussi strict que Shion envers lui.<p>

Evidemment, l'ancien et actuel Grand Pope n'était pas un bourreau, mais il savait se montrer ferme. Lorsque Mü était jeune, il filait droit et obéissait sans broncher. Mais à son départ du Sanctuaire avec le jeune Kiki, Mü, qui n'était encore lui-même qu'un enfant, avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de cet endroit gorgé de souffrances, maudit par son nouveau propriétaire. Il avait décidé de donner à son élève une éducation contraires aux règles du Sanctuaire et qui avaient du se durcir sous le règne sanglant de Saga.

Mü en avait profité pour vivre, enfin.

Pour être libre et pour être lui-même.

Laisser exprimer sa personnalité joviale et espiègle, comme celle de son élève. Par chance, Kiki n'avait fait qu'apercevoir la froide rigueur du Sanctuaire. Mü étant encore très jeune lorsqu'il avait hérité du facétieux farfadet roux, qui s'était construit tout seul pour ainsi dire. Ils étaient si loin du Sanctuaire... et il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux... alors Mü n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque de perdre Kiki en se montrant trop autoritaire, par exemple. Mü n'était pas certain de savoir doser sa toute nouvelle autorité parentale sur le jeune Atlante et il craignait bien trop que Kiki prenne la mouche, se vexe et fugue. Mü ne lui mettait aucune barrière, aucun interdit, même aujourd'hui encore. Il voulait tellement que le petit soit heureux, et dans l'esprit de Mü, cela revenait à le laisser faire tous les tours et pitreries qu'il désirait.

Le Chevalier du Bélier versa le contenu de la casserole brûlante avec prudence dans un magnifique service à thé en porcelaine fine. Par télékinésie évidemment. Même s'il avait du mal à le considérer ainsi, en tant que « disciple », tout d'abord et en tant qu'« adolescent » ensuite, Mü utilisait peu la télékinésie au quotidien, contrairement à Kiki. Il faut dire qu'en la matière, une fois de plus, Mü n'avait posé aucune limite à Kiki. En parlant du loup, devinez qui pointa sa tête dans l'encablure de la porte de la cuisine ?

« Où allez-vous ainsi ? »

Le roux avait froncé des sourcils, croisé les bras et c'était adossé à une colonne. Cela ne présageait rien de bon... Parfois, Mü avait l'impression que leurs rôles s'échangeaient. Il devenait alors l'ado rebelle se faisant sévèrement sermonner et Kiki devenait le père trop protecteur et vieux jeu. Effectivement, dernièrement Kiki le surveillait beaucoup, beaucoup trop en vérité, en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, il souhaitait simplement préserver son maître, mais c'était une situation aussi inconfortable et étrange, que de se voir surveillé par son disciple, comme un vulgaire criminel. Et comme le jeune bélier avait une aversion toute particulière pour l'aîné des Gémeaux, il était évident que Mü n'allait pas lui dire qu'il allait le voir.

Kiki risquait de le priver de sortie, sinon.

« Boire du thé avec Aldébaran. »

Ah ! Le colosse Brésilien était toujours son meilleur alibi ! Mais le jeune Atlante n'était pas dupe... Il étrécit les yeux et s'approcha de son Maître.

« Votre sari n'est pas un peu trop court pour sortir ? »

Sans gêne, il attrapa un des pans du vêtement et le soulevant, dévoilant une cuisse blanche et gracile. Mü lui donna une petite tape sur la main, n'appréciant pas ce genre de familiarités, ni ce qu'elles signifiaient... Malgré leur proximité et toutes ces années de vie commune, Kiki gardait une certaine distance en vouvoyant celui qui était encore son maître. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas de manquer régulièrement de respect au doux Atlante. Parfois, ce n'était que de léger manquement aux quelques règles instaurées par le Chevalier d'Or et parfois, cela allait définitivement trop loin, comme lorsque le roux le prenait en filature pour s'assurer qu'il ne fréquente pas celui qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de recevoir l'affection de son bien-aimé maître.

Pendant longtemps, Kiki n'avait eu que Mü et vice versa.

A ce moment là, la possessivité légendaire et l'attachement sans borne du rouquin envers Mü avait encore tout son sens.

Mais à présent, ils étaient revenus vivre au Sanctuaire et leur relation avait évolué. Leur seul univers ne tournait plus exclusivement autour l'un de l'autre, mais Kiki avait du mal à l'accepter. Pourtant, l'impétueux jeune bélier avait trouvé sa place au Sanctuaire avec une aisance et une rapidité qui forçaient l'admiration. Etant le plus âgé des disciples de la nouvelle génération de futurs Saints et l'ami proche des populaires chevaliers de Bronze, ayant le privilège d'être l'élève d'un chevalier d'or et l'un des derniers représentant d'une race au savoir rare, il était très adulé par les plus jeunes, mais n'était pas en reste non plus concernant ses aînés. La grande majorité des chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui avaient survécu aux précédentes guerres appréciaient beaucoup sa spontanéité et sa ténacité. Il avait été de toutes les aventures, constituant un précieux allié pour les chevaliers de bronze.

Du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait même été plus utile que son maître, en vérité...

« Tu n'as pas des trucs de disciple à faire, comme des tours d'arènes, des pompes ou réparer des pièces d'armures ? » L'attaqua Mü, mains sur les hanches pour se donner de la contsistance.

« Non. » Répondit calmement le roux sans en démordre. Pas question que l'Atlante aux cheveux lilas se débarrasse aussi facilement de lui !

« Dans ce cas, tu vas aller ranger ta chambre. Puis, tu astiqueras les marches qui relient l'entrée du Sanctuaire au Temple du Bélier, à la brosse à dents. Quand ce sera fini, tu iras chercher des herbes médicinales et culinaires à Jamir. Oh et tu prépareras le dîner de ce soir. » Sourit Mü, dans un élan de créativité punitive rappelant celle d'Aioros.

Kiki devint blême, perdant sa belle assurance.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est le l'esclavagisme ! » Protesta énergiquement la victime.

« Bien-sûr que j'en ai le droit. Tu es toujours l'élève et je suis toujours le maître, alors tu dois m'obéir et tu es corvéable à merci. Je l'oublie un peu, parfois... » Répondit-il fermement, sans le quitter des yeux.

Mü était bélier. Un être têtu, comme lui. Kiki savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles de son maître, même s'il se doutait que son aîné lui dissimulait volontairement l'identité de celui qu'il allait visiter. Inutile d'être trop savant pour se douter de qui il s'agissait. Mais restait encore à déterminer qui gagnerait au jeu du plus borné...

Kiki tenta une ultime tactique, parfaitement inattendue. Il valait mieux être plus subtile et moins impulsif pour renverser le cours du combat parfois.

« Vous savez que je me fais du souci pour vous... » Susurra t-il.

D'abord l'amadouer avec douceur et sans agressivité dans la voix. Puis, s'approcher et lever la main pour venir délicatement caresser le visage du beau Mü. Ce dernier se figea sur place, pris au dépourvu par une telle attitude. C'était toujours une étrange sensation que d'être touché de la sorte pour son élève, qu'il avait vu grandir et à qui il avait donné le bain...

« Mais Saga est l'ennemi de notre race. Avez-vous déjà oublié qu'il a assassiné votre maître et qu'il nous a forcés à l'exil ? Moi non... Alors s'il vous plaît, rester loin de lui. Il est dangereux. C'est un psychopathe. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, sinon je vais devoir aller démonter sa gueule de fils de... »

Il s'était un peu trop laissé endormir par le geste et les paroles de son disciple, mais cette ultime insulte en fin de phrase réveilla Mü.

« Kiki ! » L'interrompit-il, peu désireux d'entendre Saga se faire traiter de rejeton de fille de mauvaise vie. « Il suffit ! Reste en dehors de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Saga était possédé dans le passé, mais plus maintenant. Alors ça va. Ca ira. Il a besoin de moi. De nous. De notre pardon d'Atlantes. Moi et Shion nous lui avons offert une seconde chance, alors pourquoi n'y arrives-tu pas ? C'est important pour lui tu sais, pour qu'il arrive à aller de l'avant, enfin...»

« Jamais je ne le pardonnerai ! Plutôt crever... Vous avez beau être le maître et moi le disciple, jamais vous ne pourrez m'ordonner une telle chose ! » Vociféra t-il dangereusement en reculant comme un fauve blessé.

« Kiki... tu me déçois...Je pensais t'avoir inculqué des valeurs de solidarité et de tolérance. Mais j'avais tort de toute évidence. J'aimerai tellement que tu grandisses et que tu cesses de vivre dans le passé. Il faut apprendre à tourner la page... »

Mais jeune roux s'était déjà éloigné, ne voulant entendre un mot de plus. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à éprouver de la pitié pour cet enflure de Saga ? Ca le foutait hors de lui ! Mais heureusement, il avait des corvées pour se changer l'esprit...

Le laissant partir, Mü soupira. C'était dommage que Kiki se laisse ainsi aveugler par sa haine. Et dangereux. Cela n'aidait absolument pas Saga à se sentir mieux... Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il évitait soigneusement le trio d'Atlantes pour s'en convaincre. Shion avait trouvé la parade en confiant la régence du Sanctuaire à Saga, ce qui avait fini par les obliger à se rapprocher pour optimiser l'ergonomie du lieu. Mais concernant lui et Kiki, Saga restait toujours aussi inaccessible et encore plus avec Kiki, qu'il fuyait comme la peste. Il faut dire que leurs rencontres se passaient rarement de manière paisible, tant le roux était toujours prompt à déverser des torrents d'insultes et de mépris sur le malheureux grec. Et le fait que Kiki joue les chiens de garde avec Mü n'aidait pas du tout à un quelconque rapprochement entre le doux bélier et l'amour de sa vie...

Plus encore qu'Aioros, c'était Kiki l'obstacle le plus tenace qui se dressait entre eux pour les séparer. Aujourd'hui et même si cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, le centaure avait Kanon dans sa vie. Ils avaient réussi à résoudre leurs profonds différends et bien qu'ils se disputent encore de temps à autre, leur couple semblait vraiment solide. Assez solide pour résister à l'attirance magnétique qui existait encore entre les deux anciens héros du Sanctuaire...

Mü secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de penser ainsi et de rejeter toute la faute sur son disciple. Au fond, il le savait, Kiki ne voulait que son bien-être et dans l'esprit encore jeune du bélier, cela ne pouvait pas exister dans les bras de Saga. Saga qui représentait le Mal absolu. Kiki n'était pas assez mâture pour faire la part des choses et Saga restait associé à leur fuite précipitée du Sanctuaire, il y a 17 ans...

La véritable coupable de cette situation, c'était la timidité dévorante de Mü qui l'empêchait de venir à bout de la culpabilité exagérée de Saga.

Bien décidé à prendre le bélier par les cornes, Mü se téléporta dans la bibliothèque au carrelage ciré où étaient entreposés tous les documents écrits du Sanctuaire. D'immenses étagères bordaient les quatre murs de l'immense et majestueuse salle des archives, qui regroupait tout le savoir du Sanctuaire. On ne savait où donner de la tête, il y avait des livres à perte de vue, du sol au plafond.

« Saga ? »

Mais pas de réponse.

Sa voix douce fit écho, bien vite avalée par le monstre du Sanctuaire. En terme de taille, la pièce était aussi grande que deux ou trois temples. Et pas de trace de Saga. S'il s'était perdu, il pourrait mettre des jours à regagner la sortie.

Tous ces manuscrits poussiéreux vrillaient l'esprit de Mü, lui faisant perdre sa clarté et sa détermination. Il s'assit quelques instants sur une pile de documents que Saga avait sans doute du déloger de leur cachette au prix d'efforts titanesques. Une telle promiscuité de livres mêlée à la profondeur du lieu, donnait la nausée et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. On avait l'impression que la pièce allait vous avaler ou vous faire perdre la raison. C'était à ne plus savoir par où commencer, à vous en donner le tournis et des sueurs froides. Des livres, des livres encore des livres, mieux valait apprécier leur muette compagnie...

Mü se souvenait encore quand ce lieu n'existait pas et que tous les documents étaient amassés dans un sous sol suffoquant, caché dans les entrailles du Sanctuaire. Ils avaient mis des mois à arracher tous les ouvrages à ces boyaux humides, sombres et peu accueillants. Il frissonna en se remémorant le squelette de l'ancien archiviste, qu'ils y avaient trouvé à ce moment-là.

Lui et Saga, déjà.

Il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient été assez fous pour s'aventurer dans un endroit aussi dangereux et morbide.

En quête de quel prodigieux savoir oublié Saga était-il en quête ? A moins que ce ne soit la tranquillité qu'il cherchait ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains et cherchant son équilibre, Mü se releva et il fit quelques pas à la recherche de Saga, scrutant les allées presque caverneuses. Elles étaient si sombres et grandes que Mü s'attendait à en voir surgir un ours, à tout moment. Il gloussa légèrement d'imaginer une telle idiotie et cela lui fit reprendre confiance doucement. Aucun monstre ne se terrait dans cette belle et lumineuse bibliothèque richement aménagée.

« Oh, tu es là. » Fit-il en croisant ses mains derrière le dos et en se penchant malicieusement vers l'ancien Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Au détour d'une rangée de livre, se trouvait Saga. Il fouillait consciencieusement les ouvrages, mais à en juger par son air maussade, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, son beau visage s'illumina en reconnaissant son compagnon d'infortune.

« Mü ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais reprendre des forces avec un thé et des petits gâteaux ! » Répondit-il, toujours tout sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà un sourire effrayant s'étirait sur le visage de Mü. Mieux valait ne pas résister et céder au Bélier, sous peine de représailles. Mü pouvait vraiment être traumatisant quand il s'y mettait...

« D'accord... » Accepta finalement le Gémeau, sans chercher à lutter.

Il en frissonna même quand le doux Atlante lui servit délicatement du thé dans une petite tasse aux motifs féminins. Mü prit alors place sur une pile de livres et il croisa ses longues jambes fines. Son sari remonta alors stratégiquement pour les dévoiler et les libérer, éblouissant Saga.

« Alors, que cherchais-tu ? » Demanda t-il sans se départir de son sourire et sur un ton guilleret vraiment terrifiant.

Autant ne pas mentir en insultant l'intelligence de son compagnon. Mü risquait de le prendre très mal si Saga tentait de se dérober. Le bélier n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et Saga doutait que ce soit uniquement pour bavarder de banalités...

« Et toi ? Je croyais que depuis notre petite découverte macabre de la dernière fois dans les souterrains du Sanctuaire, tu voulais te tenir éloigner de tout objets contenant des pages... »

« C'est toi que je cherchais. » Répondit-il innocemment en portant sa tasse encore fumante à ses lèvres.

_J'aurai du m'en douter... Mais pourquoi ? Mü... tu devrais vraiment rester loin de moi..._ Pensa le beau Grec. Avait-il oublié que l'Atlante pouvait capter certaines pensées à l'aide de sa télépathie ? Mais nul besoin de le faire. Le regard mélancolique du plus sage des jumeaux trahissait ses émotions.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter... » Soupira Mü, se sentant vexé.

« Dans quelle allée est caché ton garde du corps ? » Demanda t-il suspicieusement en buvant un peu de thé à son tour.

« Kiki ? Il n'est pas ici cette fois. Je voulais te voir. Seul à seul. »

Il le fixa intensément de son regard doux et hypnotisant. Saga se sentit fondre. Mü avait toujours été son chouchou. Comment résister à de tels yeux ?

« Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu me fuis... »

Son regard s'assombrit, devenant triste par sa faute et Saga ne le supportait pas. Il savait qu'il avait causé bien de la peine à Mü. En disparaissant. En tuant son Maître. En le condamnant à l'exil. Et en se suicidant lâchement à la fin pour expier ses crimes. Il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que le bélier l'aimait tendrement depuis des décennies.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Saga ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » Se plaignit-il de manière enfantine, en détournant le regard.

« Bien-sûr que si, Mü. Mais, on doit éviter de se voir. C'est plus prudent ainsi. » Trancha impassiblement Saga.

« C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Affirma le Gémeau en baissant la tête.

« Et bien laisse-moi te dire maintenant ce que MOI je crois, puisque tu as l'air de t'en soucier et d'y accorder de l'importance... » Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration « J'en ai assez de te voir te flageller ainsi ! Tu as toi aussi droit au bonheur et je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir en silence. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, Saga ! Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi ! Nous t'avons tous pardonné, nous savons tous que ce n'était pas toi... Cesse de te sentir coupable d'actes que tu n'as pas commis ! » Le supplia le ruminant lilas.

« Mü... Je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher de semer le chaos... bien-sûr que je suis coupable ! J'ai été complice de ses agissements... Je dois assumer mes fautes et j'accepte la punition que je mérite. »

« Punition qui consiste à t'isoler et à refuser toute interaction avec des êtres humains ? C'est ridicule, Saga. Puisque tu dis que tu veux assumer cette fois, commence par cesser de fuir ! » Lui asséna t-il.

Le gémeau posa sa tasse de thé à peine entamée et il se leva, tournant le dos au bélier. Il attrapa un livre aléatoirement dans l'étagère et il le feuilleta, d'un air absent, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis toujours aussi dangereux. La majorité des chevaliers du Sanctuaire l'ignore, mais _l'Autre _est toujours en moi. Je le sens. Il crie et se débat. Il cherche à refaire surface, inlassablement, prêt à profiter de la moindre faille. Pour le moment, j'arrive à le contenir, mais qui sait pour combien de temps encore ? C'est pour cela que je ne peux me permettre la moindre erreur, ni le moindre répit. Il en profiterait pour reprendre le contrôler. » Avoua Saga en se retournant vers Mü.

Il s'approcha enfin du Bélier et posa une main sur son épaule. L'Atlante sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Et il s'agite encore plus en votre présence. Toi. Kiki et Shion... C'est pour cela que j'ai interdiction formelle de me retrouver seul dans la même pièce que Shion. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre pour empêcher que _l'Autre_ ne se réveille... »

« Mais pourquoi tout spécialement lorsque nous sommes là, nous et pas d'autres ? Je ne comprends pas... »

« Moi non plus. Et c'est ce que je cherche justement ici... »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! » Proposa t-il avec un étincelant sourire.

Et avant que Saga n'ait pu protester, Mü se mit à fouiller les étagères à sa façon. Grâce à la télékinésie, il vida une rangée entière de livres, qui flottèrent vers lui. Leurs pages se tournèrent automatiquement à allure folle devant les yeux de l'Atlante et une fois « lus », ils se reposèrent sagement sur le côté, s'empilant les uns sur les autres, le tout sous le regard médusé de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

« Ca va beaucoup plus vite comme ça. » Expliqua t-il tout en restant concentré.

Ce n'était pas Saga qui allait dire le contraire et rapidement l'étonnement céda sa place à l'amusement et à l'admiration. Mü était un garçon plein de surprises et si charmant. Sa dévotion faisait chaud au cœur endolori de Saga. Le Grec savait pourtant que Mü avait encore peur de lui, enfin, de _l'Autre_. Il avait clairement vu le jeune homme frissonner à sa simple évocation pour l'ancien Saint des Gémeaux. Pourtant, Mü avait décidé de l'aider, preuve qu'il avait véritablement passé l'éponge sur son ardoise salée et qu'il tenait à lui réellement.

« Hé ! Tu n'es pas dispensé de bosser toi aussi ! » Le réprimanda gentiment Mü.

Saga lui adressa un de ses rares et francs sourires qui fait fondre le cœur et il se remit au travail.

Les heures passèrent dans le silence le plus complet et le soleil céda sa place à l'astre lunaire qui éclairait la grande baie vitrée de sa lumière blafarde. Epuisé par ses recherches et l'énergie déployée pour user de la télékinésie, Mü se tint le crâne et le fracas d'un libre heurtant le sol tira Saga de sa lecture. Immédiatement, il accourut au chevet du bel himalayen.

« Mü, est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas forcer autant. Ca fait des heures que tu repousses tes limites psychiques... repose-toi. »

Saga aida son ami à s'asseoir et il posa une main sur son front brûlant. Mü et les autres Atlantes utilisaient la télékinésie au quotidien avec une telle aisance et un tel naturel que parfois, on en oubliait quels efforts cela demandait pour eux. Malgré une journée entière de recherches intensives, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice quant au mal mystérieux qui rongeait Saga. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ces informations top secrètes ne devaient pas être exposées à la vue de tous. Saga se demandait même s'il existait des documents relatifs à _l'Autre_... Bien qu'il se doutait que le Sanctuaire avait déjà eu à essuyer ses assauts, Saga était à présent convaincu que _l'Autre _avait tout fait pour effacer les traces de son passage ici. Il avait du faire détruire tout document compromettant à son sujet et ce savoir s'était donc perdu pour l'éternité.

« Je suis désolé Saga, je voulais tellement t'aider... »

« Allons, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as bien travaillé... »

« Tu ne comprends pas... je voulais tant te protéger, l'empêcher de te faire du mal... Mais j'ai échoué... »

« Mü ? »

Il devenait évident que le Bélier ne parlait plus de simples livres. La fatigue profonde le forçait à se livrer sans faux semblant.

« Tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Les Atlantes sont les gardiens ancestraux du Sanctuaire... c'était mon devoir de veiller sur toi ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'avais que 7 ans et... attend, que viens-tu de dire ? » Tilta l'ancien traitre.

« Que je n'ai pas su te protéger... »

« Non, après ça... »

« Que les Atlantes sont les gardiens ancestraux du Sanctuaire ? C'est la première chose que Shion m'a enseignée. Notre peuple sert Athéna depuis le début, c'est notre seul raison d'être. »

« Dis m'en plus... »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? Bon, si tu veux... Ce sont les Atlantes qui ont construit le Sanctuaire et avant, tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient des Atlantes également. »

« Alors les Atlantes étaient là depuis le début, au commencement de tout... »

« C'est exact. Ils ont tout vu, tout entendu, leur savoir est immense. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ont du prendre des notes quelque part et se transmettre toutes ces précieuses informations... »

« Oui, je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Maître Shion en sait beaucoup plus que moi à ce sujet. »

_Shion... ce sale chien... que je vais reprendre plaisir à trucider une seconde fois..._ _Si je le tue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de transmettre ses connaissances ou d'indiquer à ses disciples où se trouve le savoir Atlante, je serai tranquille pour semer la panique... _Fit la voix maléfique au fond de lui.

« Il faut que j'aille lui parler... Si les Atlantes ont assisté à tout, ils connaissent peut-être le moyen de me débarrasser de l_'Autre._.. »

« Oh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est plutôt logique, en effet ! Ils doivent savoir de qui il s'agit et de ce qu'il faut faire pour le bannir ! » Sourit Mü, en retrouvant espoir.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La sagesse de son peuple était légendaire, il y avait forcément une solution ! Mü croyait que l'_Autre_ était mort et Shion également, c'était sans doute pour cela que le doyen des Atlantes n'avait pas cherché comment l'exterminer, depuis leur résurrection.

« Viens, allons le trouver ! » S'enthousiasma t-il en attrapant la main de son cher et tendre.

« Mü, attends... d'abord... »

Le Gémeau passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour les rapprocher et il embrassa suavement le Bélier sur les lèvres, sans le brusquer pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. C'était un pas de géant pour le discret Saga et Mü se sentit succomber à nouveau. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps de ce baiser inespéré !

Main dans la main, le couple nouvellement formé se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, direction le Palais du Grand Pope pour demander une audience urgente à Shion.

Mais dans l'ombre, un ennemi guettait. Il serra les dents et le sachet en papier encore chaud du repas qu'il contenait... Kiki n'était pas du tout ravi de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister et même s'il n'avait rien entendu, il en avait trop vu à son goût.

Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et la suite arrive très vite !<strong>


	4. Water

**Bonjour à toutes,**** je tenais à vous remercier pour vous reviews à nouveau. Elles sont une excellente source de motivation pour moi.**_  
><em>

**Au programme de ce chapitre, quelques révélations à propos des Atlantes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir les dieux et les armures, mais je pense avoir agis de façon assez logique. (vous comprendrez en lisant)  
><strong>

**J'espère juste que ce que j'ai écrit tient la route et reste crédible, car en effet, c'est une théorie assez ambitieuse et surprenante qui risque de ne pas faire l'unanimité.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt, dans la journée...<em>

Avant de sortir, il glissa quelques bières dans la glacière. Oh, il n'en consommait pas. Mais son frère les appréciait de temps à autres. Il n'oublia pas de prendre de l'eau fraîche également. Cela lui ressemblait davantage. Depuis son retour à la vie et même avant sa mort, Aioros avait une bonne hygiène de vie. Ce cliché du parfait héros et martyr lui collait à la peau et il ne faisait rien pour s'en départir. Il avait été un exemple pour la génération actuelle de Saint et depuis que Seiya avait accepté d'endosser l'armure du Sagittaire à son place, Aioros disposait de tout son temps libre pour pouvoir répandre la bonne parole chez la nouvelle génération.

Contrairement à la majorité des autres chevaliers d'or, ce n'était jamais une corvée pour lui que d'assister à des entraînements de disciples, ni même de les aider à enfiler leurs tenues de combat. Il avait conversé la pédagogie du temps où il était le maître d'Aiolia.

En parlant du lion, il était en retard. Nul besoin de chercher bien loin la cause de ce contre temps. Elle était d'origine espagnole et se nommait Alejandro, mais était plus connue sous le surnom de « Shura ». Depuis leur retour à la vie, les deux amants d'infortune étaient littéralement greffés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient plus et Aiolia avait pris ses quartiers de manière non-officielle dans le dixième Temple pour ne plus avoir à être séparé du Capricorne. Ils pouvaient se le permettre, en temps de paix. Aioros savait que sa mort les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Au départ, il avait trouvé cela affreusement malsain. Cette relation de victime à bourreau avait longtemps été un palliatif à sa mort pour les deux, mais elle n'avait cessé d'évoluer et de se solidifier avec le temps. Maintenant, cela ne le gênait plus, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son unique petit frère et de son meilleur ami. C'était bien qu'ils aient pu compter l'un sur l'autre pour surmonter les épreuves de la vie, sans lui... Il avait beau être un héros adulé de tous, il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné les deux personnes qui avaient le plus besoin de lui pour vivre.

C'est pourquoi il courait tant après le temps perdu. Il essayait de se rattraper au maximum et de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs heureux, pour remplacer sa longue absence.

Au programme de cette belle journée, un peu de beach-volley et un peu de surf, si les vagues étaient de la partie. Les chevaliers d'Athéna, anciens et actuels, passeraient presque pour des citoyens lambda si ce n'était leur carrure athlétique et leur physique agréable. Un tel troupeau composé de mâles vigoureux attirait rapidement tous les regards. Heureusement, ils avaient déniché récemment un banc de sable isolé du reste de la plage. Un coin de paradis sans surveillance et donc, peu fréquenté par les touristes ou même les locaux. En temps de paix, ils s'y rendraient une fois par semaine minimum. Certains pour s'y entraîner et les autres pour profiter de leur éclatante, mais éphémère jeunesse. Plus que quiconque, ces marqués au fer rouge par la vie et ses tumultes, louaient sa valeur incommensurable.

Enfin rejoint par Shura et Aiolia, ce qui signifiait farniente pour l'un et perfectionnement pour l'autre, Aioros se mit en route, glacière sous le bras et parasol sur l'épaule, guidant tout ce petit monde tel un berger conduisant son cheptel vers d'appétissants pâturages.

Au détour du chemin menant au Temple du Bélier, il croisa Kiki en train de faire ses corvées de nettoyage. L'air boudeur qu'il affichait semblait signifier qu'il avait été contrarié par quelque chose. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aioros pour en deviner l'instigateur. Le Sagittaire estimait que Kiki avait passé l'âge de se faire réprimander de la sorte, jugeant les punitions trop infantilisantes. Mais il n'était pas le maître du jeune roux et préférait donc ne pas s'en mêler. Remettre en cause les méthodes de Mü serait bien mal avenu dans une telle période de rébellion contre son autorité. En effet, il savait que dernièrement le courant ne passait plus tellement bien entre Maître et Disciple, qui auparavant formaient une paire soudée. Et c'était fort regrettable.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour saluer l'apprenti et prendre de ses nouvelles. Aioros adorait les jeunes…

« Kiki ? Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? »

« J'ai dit à Maître Mü ce que je pensais de ses fréquentations… »

Et l'identité de la personne à l'origine de ce conflit s'imposa immédiatement à l'esprit d'Aioros : cela ne pouvait être que Saga. L'aversion totale de Kiki pour l'aîné des Gémeaux n'était un secret pour personne au Sanctuaire et surtout pas pour ceux qui les avaient déjà aperçus dans une même pièce. La tension était palpable entre eux, à couper à couteau même. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas et ne faisaient aucun effort pour le cacher.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas du être ravi. »

Il prit place dans l'herbe à côté du roux qui était à genoux, en train de frotter les marches abimées par les combats et par le temps.

Un peu comme eux...

Le sagittaire fit signe à son frère et à son beau-frère de continuer leur route sans lui et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Aioros était ainsi, il ne supportait pas de voir une âme en détresse ou de voir autrui souffrir. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie et qu'il avait abandonné ses fonctions de Saint, Aioros n'en n'avait pas pour autant perdu les habitudes morales. Kiki semblait avoir besoin de ses conseils avisés ou d'une épaule contre laquelle s'appuyer. Le brun était disposé à l'écouter. Il devinait que le jeune homme en avait gros sur le cœur et besoin de se confier.

« Il l'a pris pour une insulte. Alors que je voulais uniquement le mettre en garde ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et pourtant, il m'a envoyé balader et m'a sanctionné ! » Se plaignit le futur chevalier du Bélier.

« Hmmm… » Soupira Aioros en jouant avec une fragile pâquerette.

A cause de leur relation antagoniste par rapport à Saga, les deux Atlantes étaient de plus en plus souvent en conflit ouvert ces derniers temps. Au départ, Mü ne sévissait pas. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe… Mais il avait du perdre patience… Il n'est pas toujours aisé de subir les véhémences verbales d'un adolescent obnubilé par l'élu de votre cœur. Kiki ne se gênait pas pour salir Saga, tenant des propos inacceptables à son sujet. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il blessait profondément Mü de par son attitude trop protectrice et tranchée. Le maître attendait plus de compassion de la part de son bouillonnant disciple.

« T'en penses quoi ? » Osa tout de même le roux, à voix basse.

La voix de celui qui sait qu'il est en faute.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kiki accorde plus de crédit à la voix du sage Grec qu'à celle de son cher maître, néanmoins, Aioros avait l'avantage d'être un élément extérieur au conflit. Son avis ne pouvait donc être qu'objectif. L'apprenti cessa frotter le sol et il se tourna, tout penaud, vers son illustre aîné.

« Et bien… » Commença Aioros en le regardant.

Kiki vivait très mal le fait de s'être disputé avec son maître et, plus encore que la vexation qu'avait suscité cette corvée, c'était bel et bien la culpabilité engendrée par cet accrochage qui attristait le rouquin.

« Même si je comprends ton geste, je crois qu'il ne t'appartient pas de juger celui qu'il aime. Car oui, Mü est amoureux de Saga. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera cette évidence. Tu te fais du mal pour rien et à lui aussi. Accepte la situation. Agis comme un adulte.»

« C'est facile à dire… Tu crois que ça m'amuse de pourrir la vie sentimentale de Maître Mü ? Et bien, tu te trompes ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il soit heureux et ce n'est pas avec ce sale type qu'il le sera ! Jamais Saga ne saura prendre soin de lui comme il le mérite ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Saga a changé, il a nouveau lui-même. »

« Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ne le sens-tu pas, Aioros ? Ne sens-tu pas celui qui a ordonné ton assassinat ? Il est là, tout près. Il rôde. Il attend patiemment la faille qui lui permettra de revenir. Et je ne veux pas que Maître Mü se trouve dans les parages quand il se réveillera… Alors dis-moi, est-ce mal de vouloir le protéger ? »

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi et se montrer irrespectueux. Car le jeune bélier risquait de briser le lien fusionnel qui existait entre lui et son aîné.

« Et si tu faisais quelque chose de gentil pour te rattraper, comme lui préparer à dîner, par exemple ? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait ! »

« Tu crois ? Hmm... tu as raison... une surprise lui fera sans doute plaisir, même si mes talents culinaires sont assez limités. » Acquiesça t-il en s'empourprant de gêne.

Et un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage du beau brun. Car il venait de comprendre…

* * *

><p><em>Cette nuit là...<em>

« Arrête, je ne te crois pas ! »

« Puisque je te le dis… » Insista l'archer.

Nu et alangui sur le ventre, jambes levées et pieds croisés, Kanon pouffa de rire pendant que son amant remettait son pantalon consciencieusement. Le plus libertin des jumeaux ne semblait pas pressé de s'habiller.

« A mon avis, tu devais avoir un peu trop forcé sur la boisson… »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne bois que l'eau ! » S'offusqua le frère d'Aiolia en fronçant des sourcils.

« Relax, je te taquinais… Mais quand même, ça semble difficile à croire. Que Kiki ait le béguin pour son maître… »

« Ce ne serait pas une première au Sanctuaire. Les apprentis passent une bonne partie de leur vie auprès de leur maître. Ca rapproche. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai dans le cas de Kiki. » Expliqua t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Hmmm… ouais, t'as sûrement raison. » Concéda Kanon en faisant une moue infantile. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais rien, car cela ne nous concerne pas. » Trancha net le sagittaire.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle… » Soupira t-il.

Kanon était une véritable commère dans l'âme, même si dans ce domaine, Aphrodite restait une référence. Le Gémeau adorait se mêler de tout, surtout de ce qui ne le regardait pas et de ce qui touchait les histoires de cœurs. C'était l'un de ses passes-temps favoris, surtout depuis que la paix s'était installée sur le Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait plus grande chose à faire à part s'entraîner et colporter des rumeurs insensées. En outre le grand jeu du « qui couche avec qui » suscitait bien des vocations d'entremetteurs chez les gardiens sacrés et donnait lieu à des paris divertissants. C'était un sujet de conversations extrêmement prolixe lors des petites beuveries entre amis. D'un côté l'agité grec voulait aider le jeune Kiki à déclarer sa flamme. Cela promettait d'être particulièrement folklorique !

Kiki était un peu gauche et rustre, pas du tout le genre de Mü, car le mouton en chef avait un faible pour les beaux hommes tourmentés et inaccessibles, comme Saga. Alors autant dire que le petit n'avait pas la moindre chance, tant il était éloigné des standards de son aîné. Aussi éloigné que le jour et la nuit ! Cependant de l'autre côté, c'était un risque que Kanon préférait ne pas courir. En effet, si par chance (ou par malheur, dans son cas) il parvenait à accoupler les deux ruminants, cet exploit mettrait à mal ses affaires personnelles.

Mü cesserait donc de courir après Saga et ce dernier se retournerait inévitablement vers Aioros, puisqu'il n'aurait plus aucun prétendant pour l'accaparer ! Et ça, Kanon voulait l'éviter à tout prix ! Pas qu'il était vraiment enchanté de s'imaginer son frère et le moutmout en couple pantouflard, mais si c'était le seul moyen d'éloigner Saga de son archer chéri, Kanon était prêt à pousser Mü dans les bras de son aîné et à le soutenir dans ses plans improbables de conquête !

« De toutes Kiki n'intéresse pas du tout Mü… Notre mouton lilas préfère les schizophrènes… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Sembla s'intéresser le dubitatif Aioros.

« Il me l'a dit lui-même. » Répondit-il Kanon en roulant lascivement sur le dos comme un félin sensuel.

« Je ne vous savais pas si proches… »

« T'es jaloux ? » Sourit Kanon en battant adorablement des cils.

« Kanon… ne joue pas à ça… »

« C'est bon… je plaisantais ! Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi… » Il lui musela le cou pour l'en convaincre et vint se coller à son dos. « Mais plus sérieusement, il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours pour avoir des tuyaux. Il avait besoin de mes conseils d'expert pour traquer le Saga sauvage ! »

« Et alors, Monsieur l'Expert, votre client a-t-il réussi à le prendre dans ses filets ? » Demanda gentiment le brun en fixant amoureusement son gémeau à lui. Et rien qu'à lui.

« A mon avis, ça va prendre du temps. Il risque de galérer un moment. Saga, c'est un peu l'Everest… Le côté « étouffant » en moins.»

« Dans ce cas, Mü ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se hisser au sommet du Mont Saga... Je te rappelle quand même que notre brebis égarée a vécu pendant presque quinze ans dans les coins les plus reculés et inhospitaliers de l'Himalaya… » Exposa Aioros en se prenant au jeu.

« J'ai peut-être sous-estimé notre as de la grimpette, je l'avoue. »

Mais pas question d'avouer en revanche que l'intérêt de Mü pour Saga l'arrangeait bien, parce que cela allait tenir Saga éloigné de son Aioros-chou !

« Pour ma part, je préfèrerai que Mü fréquente Kiki. Il avait l'air si triste toute à l'heure… Il doit nourrir des sentiments vraiment profonds et sincères pour son maître... ça m'a fait de la peine... »

« Rassure-moi, tu ne tiens pas à caser le maître et l'élève uniquement pour que Mü lâche Saga, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que si mon frère se met en couple avec biquet, tu vas perdre ta place de leader sur le podium de son cœur ! »

Le sagittaire apprécia moyennement l'allusion. Après tout, il pouvait soupçonner Kanon des mêmes faits… Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement que le Gémeaux remette son frère sur le tapis ? Il faisait probablement un complexe d'infériorité, légitimé par les sentiments réciproques qui unissaient Aioros et Saga. Mais il y avait prescription, non ? Certes, on n'oublie jamais totalement un amour d'enfance, mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et s'il subsistait encore un peu de cette affection mutuelle, le centaure n'était l'homme que d'un seul homme.

A présent, il était avec Kanon, c'était lui qu'il avait choisi et il comptait bien rester avec lui pour toujours. Sa relation empoisonnée avec Saga l'avait mené à une fin tragique et il ne referait pas la même erreur. Le Sagittaire était loin d'être animé par ses passions. Seuls comptaient pour lui son devoir et la raison. Or, cette dernière lui indiquait qu'il était plus sage de se tenir éloigné de Saga.

S'impliquer à nouveau corps et âme dans une étreinte amoureuse avec son beau-frère risquait de leur coûter très cher. Les dieux s'opposaient à leur union. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'accepter, sous peine de se retrouver séparés par la Mort très brusquement… Il ne pouvait bien entendu nier que cette menace avait pesé lourd dans la balance au début et qu'il s'était engagé avec Kanon sans trop y croire. Il avait cédé aux avances pressantes et insistantes de son homologue un peu par dépit, mais Aioros ne regrettait pas son choix. Kanon était certes un peu fantasque et porté sur les plaisirs charnels (ce qui était à l'origine de bien des tensions entre eux), Aioros ressentait un profond attachement pour lui.

Même si leurs caractères étaient opposés, ils se donnaient tous les deux du mal pour faire fonctionner leur couple. Et rien que pour cela, Aioros était reconnaissant envers l'actuel chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main et à faire des efforts pour l'aider à se réadapter à la vie, là où presque tous les autres se sentaient gênés en la présence du martyr d'Athéna. La joie de vivre et la spontanéité de Kanon l'avaient aidé à reprendre goût à la vie, cette nouvelle chance qui lui était offerte. C'est pourquoi il ne se fâcha pas sous les accusations de son amant et qu'il le prit bien dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Imbécile… »

Pour toute réponse, le remuant Kanon se tranquillisa instantanément et il s'abandonna aux bras de son amour de jeunesse. Car Saga n'avait pas l'apanage du coup de foudre envers l'archer. Mais à la différence de son frère et rival, c'était sa couche qu'Aioros partageait tous les soirs…

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps...<em>

Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, Mü et Saga étaient allés quérir une audience auprès du Grand Pope. Même en pleine nuit, le patriarche restait consultable et deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte de son bureau. C'était une petite annexe à la salle du trône qu'il partageait souvent avec Athéna. Il y avait également une seconde pièce, un peu plus grande, mais qui n'était plus utilisée à présent. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle abritant un bassin. Saga adorait y s'y délasser durant son règne sanglant.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Shion les reçut immédiatement. S'il ignorait tout de la raison de leur venue, il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'un sujet important pour qu'ils décident de le déranger à cette heure avancée de la nuit. En tant qu'intendant du Sanctuaire, Saga et Shion se réunissaient toutes les semaines pour discuter de l'avancée des travaux, de la trésorerie et des entraînements/recrutements. Cependant, ces entretiens se tenaient toujours en présence d'une tierce personne. C'était Saga lui-même qui avait demandé que l'on prenne cette mesure de sécurité, suite à l'assassinat sauvage qu'il avait perpétré sur le Pope.

Il ne voulait plus qu'on les laisse ensemble sans surveillance, car il avait peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. D'aucun dirait qu'il n'y avait plus de raison pour que Saga attaque Shion, maintenant que la paix était revenue, mais Saga se savait encore dangereux. Bien-sûr, ce fait n'avait pas été ébruité au travers le Sanctuaire et seul Shion était au courant officiellement. Officieusement, Kiki, Mü, Aioros et Kanon l'avaient senti également. Et peut-être d'autres également, comme DM et Shaka ayant la faculté de lire dans les fluctuations des âmes, ou encore Milo et Camus qui avaient un sens aigu de la psychologie, mais ils ne s'étaient pas faits connaître.

Mü tenait fermement la main de son aîné lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit bureau où Shion les reçut. Il ne portait ni son casque, ni son masque, laissant son visage nu et découvert. Une simple toge blanche longue comme une robe couvrait chaque centimètre de sa paix laiteuse, excepté ses mains fines. Quelques colliers de perles précieuses et colorées ornaient son cou, caché par le tissu. Le jeune bélier inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus vu son maître sans son attirail de Pope. Le temps ne semblait avoir aucune prise sur son peuple et c'était encore plus flagrant chez Shion et ses 230 printemps, dont le visage était encore celui d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. L'Atlante aux cheveux mauves se sentit rougir comme une midinette. Son maître était bel homme et impressionnant, il imposait un respect naturel. Il dégageait la même aura de sagesse et de douceur que Saga.

« Maître Sh… Je veux dire, Grand Pope… »

Il s'agenouilla en signe de respect et baissa le regard, lâchant la main de Saga. Ce dernier fit de même et resta silencieux. Mieux valait laisser Mü parler le premier, Shion se montrerait sûrement plus indulgent envers son ancien élève.

« Assez de formalités, ce n'est pas le Pope que vous êtes venus voir, mais l'Atlante, me trompe-je ? » Devina aisément Shion.

Après tout, il n'était pas le commandant de la chevalerie sacrée pour rien…

Un peu décontenancé par les talents de Shion, Mü ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières un court instant avant de se ressaisir.

« Nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide au sujet d'une affaire des plus délicates. »

« Alors inutile de tergiverser, je vous écoute. »

Le temps était précieux, surtout quand il était compté. Mieux valait aller droit au but. Shion n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien de la raison de la venue des deux tourtereaux. La façon dont ils étaient entrés main dans la main ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses. Et à vrai dire, Shion les redoutaient toutes les deux avec le même effroi…

« Nous avons cherché la solution à notre problème toute la journée dans les archives de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, mais en vain… C'est pourquoi, nous avons sollicité une entrevue avec vous. Cette affaire est de la plus haute importance. De celles qui ne peuvent attendre. Il s'agit de Saga… Comme se fait-il qu'aucun document ne mentionne la source du mal mystérieux qui le ronge ? »

Alors c'était donc cela ? Quelque part, c'était rassurant. Un moment, en les voyant entrer ensemble aussi cérémonieusement, il avait craint qu'ils ne lui demandent sa bénédiction pour des fiançailles ou toute autre folie du même acabit ! Shion avait beau être la personnification de la sagesse, il n'en restait pas moins plutôt vieux jeu et voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement physique de certains de ses chevaliers. Surtout quand Mü et Kiki, les ultimes espoirs du peuple Atlantes, étaient concernés.

Shion nourrissait de grands projets pour eux, dont celui de faire renaître la nation Atlante de ses cendres. Ils devaient perpétrer leur espèce, en tant que derniers représentants d'une race presque éteinte. Lui ne pouvait naturellement pas, du fait de ses fonctions de Pope qui lui interdisaient de se marier et de procréer. Mais Athéna avait consenti à un assouplissement des règles concernant les deux autres béliers. Elle savait comme il était important qu'ils puissent perpétrer l'espèce.

« C'est parce que l'_Autre _a détruit tous les ouvrages citant son véritable nom… » Exposa calmement Saga. « Il ne voulait laisser aucune trace. Et c'est pour cela qu'il vous a assassiné pour prendre votre place. Il savait que vous étiez le seul en mesure de le reconnaître et de le démasquer. »

« L'_Autre _? C'est donc ainsi que tu l'appelles… » Il ferma les yeux, pensif.

« Maître Shion, si vous savez quelque chose, vous devez nous le dire. Le temps presse. » Exigea Mü qui prenait cette menace très au sérieux.

« Savez-vous d'où proviennent les Armures sacrées ? »

« Oui Maître, c'est la déesse Athéna qui les a créées pour protéger les Hommes. » Répondit Mü, en se demandant tout de même quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec l'histoire.

Il arrivait parfois à Shion de radoter ou de raconter des légendes. Vu son grand âge, c'était compréhensible… Mü et Saga comprirent que le Pope n'allait pas leur donner une réponse toute simple en citant le nom de leur adversaire, mais plutôt qu'il allait reprendre la génèse de cette adversité avant. Quand il était petit, Mü se souvenait qu'il adorait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Shion pour l'écouter parler. Mais le cours magistral d'aujourd'hui n'était plus une étape agréable.

« Au commencement, il y avait douze dieux. Ils créèrent le Ciel, Ouranos, la Terre, Gaïa, et ses habitants, les Hommes. Ces derniers étaient à l'image des dieux. C'est ce que racontent toutes les légendes Grecques et cela a été repris invariablement par les autres grandes religions du monde. Seuls le nombre de dieux et les appellations ont changés. Mais en réalité, l'histoire est toute autre. Les Atlantes en ont une version bien différente. Nos ancêtres racontent que la Terre et ses habitants existant depuis la nuit des temps, sans qu'aucune intervention divine n'ait été nécessaire. Les Dieux que nous vénérons n'ont jamais existés en tant que tels. Il s'agirait apparemment d'une race extraterrestre qui aurait débarqué sur Terre. Les humains se sont mis à les vénérer parce que ces créatures venues d'ailleurs avaient un savoir et une force dépassant l'imagination. Certains d'entre eux désiraient transformer la Terre en colonie et réduire les hommes en esclavage, alors que les autres étaient pacifistes. Ces êtres supérieurs et éthérés n'ont en effet pas de corps, ils ne sont qu'énergie pure, comme des esprits. Aussi, ils ont besoin d'un corps pour s'incarner. C'est pourquoi quelques Dieux voyaient la Terre comme une ferme géante et s'étaient mis en tête d'élever les humains pour les transformer en hôtes prêts à les accueillir. »

Mü était bouché bée, mâchoire prête à se décrocher ! Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle histoire ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Un véritable scandale risquait d'éclater si cela venait à se savoir. Saga, lui, restait sceptique. Les Atlantes étaient connus pour leur consommation régulière d'herbes hallucinogènes poussant en altitude. Shion avait sûrement du en abuser ! Ou alors, il dormait debout...

« Heureusement, la majorité de ces êtres vota contre cette mesure. Il fut décidé de nommer « Athéna » gardienne de cette mesure. Si un jour un dieu venait à menacer l'équilibre de la planète Terre en essayant de se l'approprier ou en tuant ses frères, Athéna serait chargée de faire revenir l'ordre. Dans sa tâche, elle pourrait compter sur les Armures Sacrées pour la protéger. Elle les créa toutes, à partir d'un métal qui n'existe pas sur Terre, exceptées les Armures d'Or. Chacune d'elle lui fut offerte en gage de bonne foi par un ou plusieurs dieux majeurs. Arès offrit l'armure du Bélier, qui symbolise l'adversité face à l'autre et celle des Gémeaux, en l'honneur de ses enfants, qui en furent les premiers porteurs : Castor et Pollux. Car oui, il y avait deux armures des Gémeaux au départ. Ensuite, Déméter offrir le Taureau animal terrestre puissant et la Vierge, qui symbolise les récoltes champêtres. Hadès offrit l'armure du Cancer, capable de communiquer avec le Puits des Ames et Zeus créa le Lion qui le roi des animaux, tout comme il est le roi des dieux. Il ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'il donna à sa fille Athéna l'armure du Capricorne, en hommage à la chèvre qui l'allaita et également l'armure du Verseau, représentant le bel échanson dont il était épris. La Balance fut cédée par Héphaïstos, le dieu forgeron, c'est pour cela qu'elle porte autant d'armes. Artémis engendra le scorpion, son fidèle compagnon et son frère jumeau Apollon aidé par Hermès créa l'armure du Sagittaire, en hommage au centaure archer Chiron. Puis, vint pour terminer l'armure des Poissons qu'Aphrodite et Poséidon fabriquèrent ensemble pour célébrer la beauté éphémère du printemps. Ensuite chaque dieu forgea ses propres armures, destinées à constituer sa garde personnelle et fit ériger un Sanctuaire dédié à sa gloire. »

Le vieux bélier reprit son souffle.

« Ces armures d'or furent toutes portées par des Atlantes, qui constituaient les premiers guerriers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Notre race est très ancienne, mais elle est née des dieux eux-mêmes. Ils l'ont imaginée en observant les hommes et en les dotant de la sagesse et de la force que ces derniers ne possédaient pas. Nous sommes des êtres parfaits, engendrés par ces êtres supérieurs. C'est ce qui explique notre longévité et nos pouvoirs psychiques. Néanmoins, nous sommes plus fragiles que les humains sur bien des points et nous ne pouvions leur servir d'hôtes acceptables, car sitôt qu'ils s'introduisaient en nous, nous perdions la vie. La légende raconte que nous sommes nés à partir de statues de glaise et d'un peu d'eau. »

« Ca alors… j'ai du mal à croire que nous n'étions rien d'autre qu'un tas de boue au départ. Ca fait un choc… » Soupira Mü en perdant légèrement l'équilibre.

Et Saga restait silencieux…

« Ganymède, Castor et Pollux, Astrée, Thémis, Héraclès, Amalthée… furent autant d'Atlantes qui constituèrent les premiers Chevaliers d'Or. »

« D'après la consonance de leurs prénoms, j'en déduis qu'il y avait des femmes parmi eux ? »

« Tout à fait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que certaines armures d'or ont des physionomies plus féminines. A l'époque, les femmes ne portaient d'ailleurs pas de masques. Ce n'est qu'avec l'apparition de chevaliers de race humaine que les Atlantes décidèrent de les imposer. »

Aujourd'hui, les femmes chevaliers étaient fort rares et elles n'avaient plus l'honneur d'être chevaliers d'or pour des raisons inconnues. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'aucune d'elle n'avait un niveau suffisant pour assumer ces hautes fonctions.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna Mü.

« Parce que les humains ressentaient du désir pour elles. Et c'était dangereux. Interdit. »

« Interdit parce qu'elles étaient Atlantes ? »

« Non. Simplement parce qu'elles étaient femmes. Tu connais les lois du Sanctuaire. Il n'est pas permis aux chevaliers de fonder une famille, car cela pourrait les détourner de leur devoir. Les chevaliers doivent renoncer à toute vie en dehors du Sanctuaire et à tous les plaisirs de la vie pour servir la déesse. Ce sont des élus, un immense pouvoir leur est accordé, mais ils doivent en payer le prix. »

Ah cela rassurait légèrement Mü. Cela voulait sans doute dire que les couples « inter-raciaux » étaient donc possibles, du moins, qu'ils n'étaient pas brûlés sur un bûcher comme des sorcières…

« Parmi les douze signes, l'un d'eux se démarque pour avoir souvent connu des fins tragiques… Folie, meurtres, suicides, maladies, trahisons…»

« Les Gémeaux. » Compléta Saga. C'était tellement logique…

« Nos anciens ont maintes fois relatés que es porteurs de l'armure des Gémeaux étaient des être perturbés et constamment tiraillés entre le Bien et le Mal. Ils ont souvent menacé l'équilibre du Sanctuaire. Les écrits ne sont pas clairs à ce sujet, mais tout porte à croire que l'un de ces chevaliers soit à l'origine du génocide de notre race. » Acheva t-il froidement.

Le cœur de Mü se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. A bien y repenser, jamais il n'avait demandé à Shion les raisons de la disparition de son peuple, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose ! Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour en arriver à une telle horreur ?

« Les Gémeaux sont maudits, Mü. » Fit Shion en continuant son discours, s'adressant à son disciple et ignorant toujours Saga, muré dans son silence. « Ils n'apportent que le malheur et la désolation. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'une des deux armures originelle a été perdue et corrompue. J'ignore ce qui arrive à Saga. Peut-être bien la même chose qu'à ceux qui ont eu un jour cette armure malfaisante sur les épaules. Oh bien-sûr, tous n'ont pas mal fini. Beaucoup sont morts avant, heureusement… »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire quelque chose d'aussi violent de manière aussi naturelle et devant Saga, en plus ! Maître, je vous en prie, vous devez nous aider. Le chevalier des Gémeaux reste un défenseur d'Athéna ! Il faut stopper cette malédiction ! »

« Saga ne la porte plus à présent. Il n'y a donc pas de raison pour qu'il tourne mal à nouveau. C'est le meilleur remède et le seul que j'aurai pu lui conseiller. Tant qu'il se tiendra loin d'elle, tout devrait bien se passer.»

« Mais Kanon… » Objecta le jeune Atlante.

« Kanon aussi paraissait avoir été frappé par le maléfice inhérent à l'armure. Néanmoins, pas de manière aussi tenace que Saga. Depuis son retour à la vie, je l'ai placé sous étroite surveillance, mais on ne m'a encore rapporté aucun incident. Peut-être parce qu'il a porté moins souvent l'amure que Saga et donc, il aura été moins affecté. Peut-être aussi est-il plus fort. Certains Gémeaux n'ont jamais semblé touchés par le Mal et le vice. »

« Vous oubliez un peu vite sa trahison et sa tentative de domination. »

« Il a l'air guéri aujourd'hui. Je le trouve beaucoup plus calme et son cosmos est redevenu limpide. Pas comme celui de Saga qui reste sombre par endroits. »

Mü fronça des sourcils. Lui, ne voyait rien d'anormal dans le cosmos de Saga. Mais Shion était un vénérable sage et son grand âge ou son statut de Pope lui conféraient peut-être des pouvoirs uniques, comme celui de lire dans les cosmos de manière approfondie.

« Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? »

« Tu connais tout comme moi l'unique solution. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines comme si Camus venait de l'enfermer dans un cercueil de gel ! Non, pas ça… tout, mais pas ça ! Pas question que Saga doive encore s'ôter la vie ! Pas question qu'il faille le perdre à nouveau ! Mü refusait cette option !

« Je vois. J'espérai que vous auriez pu nous aider, mais apparemment le sort de l'un de vos anciens chevaliers devenu l'intendant du Sanctuaire, vous semble complètement égal. Dans ce cas, nous allons continuer à chercher une solution viable, seuls. Merci, Maître. » Fit Mü en s'inclinant respectueusement, sans toutefois croiser le regard de Shion.

Pas question pour lui de baisser les bras ! Il sortit, sachant qu'il allait être plus complexe d'agir sans l'aide, ni l'accord du Grand Pope. Mais Mü voulait garder espoir et il refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

« Tu es resté bien silencieux. » Observa Shion en se tournant vers son seul interlocuteur.

« Tout a été dit. Mais je voulais attendre que Mü sorte pour pouvoir vous poser une dernière question. »

« Je t'écoute… » Se méfia néanmoins Shion.

« Vous connaissez la nature des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Mü depuis l'enfance. Et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'ils sont réciproques. »

« Comment pourrai-je ne pas le savoir ? Tu étais venu m'en parler, juste avant de me planter froidement ce poignard en plein cœur… »

« Pensez-vous que ce soit la raison pour laquelle « il » vous a assassiné cette nuit-là ? »

« Telle est donc ta question ? »

« Répondez. »

« Non, je pense que c'est sans rapport. Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était la place de Pope. Tu désirais te venger de mon choix, qui s'était porté sur Aioros pour ma succession. »

Ayant obtenu sa réponse, le Gémeau se tourna vers la sortie.

« Attends. Cette réponse te satisfait ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de mettre votre parole en doute Grand Pope. J'ignore pour quelle raison l'_Autre_ a voulu en finir avec vous à ce moment précis. J'espérai donc que vous pourriez me répondre. C'est chose faite, je peux donc quitter la pièce à présent. »

« Saga, écoute-moi attentivement. Si tu tiens vraiment à Mü, ne t'approche plus de lui. Tu ne lui apporterais que du chagrin et du malheur. Et je ne veux pas qu'un autre meurtre d'Atlante soit commis de la main d'un Gémeau. »

« Bonne nuit, Grand Pope. » Souffla t-il en sortant.

Dans le grand couloir vide, Mü l'attendait patiemment. Il se doutait que Saga était resté pour parler avec son Maître. Mais de quoi ? Il n'osait le demander de peur d'essuyer un rejet de la part de son amour. Cependant, il se demandait si Saga s'était adressé au Pope ou à l'Atlante, cette fois… Il se contenta malgré tout de se blottir contre le corps rassurant de Saga. Ecouter battre son cœur était si réconfortant, si _normal_… Il se laissa bercer ainsi un moment, se sentant en sécurité, comme si toute sa peine s'était envolée.

Il avait si peur qu'après ces révélations Saga ne l'abandonne à nouveau parce que c'était trop dangereux de continuer à se voir. Non, pas maintenant… pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour être avec Saga ! Il n'avait pas peur, rien ne pourrait les séparer ! Sauf qu'en vérité… il était terrorisé. Il savait que Saga était toujours anormal, mais… il voulait rester près de lui quand même. Ce désir était plus fort que la peur. Si fort qu'il surpassa sa timidité habituelle.

« Si tu venais passer la nuit chez moi ? »

Il ne devait plus rester que trois heures de sommeil à tout casser. Ils risquaient même de ne pas fermer l'œil, mais il voulait juste l'avoir près de lui. D'ordinaire, Saga l'aurait réprimandé pour tenir des propos aussi équivoques. Mais pas cette fois. Il répondit simplement un peu doucement :

« Et Kiki ? »

Emporté dans son élan romanesque, Mü en avait complètement oublié son turbulent élève ! Si Kiki les trouvait ensemble, dans le même lit ou non, à une heure si tardive, non seulement il allait s'imaginer des choses pas correctes, mais surtout il risquait de piquer une crise de nerfs sans précédent. Peut-être même irait-il se plaindre à Shion et Mü savait à quel point le vieux Bélier adorait Kiki. Shion était toujours très indulgent et paternel envers le plus jeune des Atlantes. Il avait tendance à tout lui pardonner très facilement.

« Tu pourrais l'envoyer dans une autre dimension… » Proposa t-il tout sourire.

« Je doute que Shion me laisse t'approcher à nouveau si je fais cela. Si nous voulons gagner sa confiance et son approbation, nous allons devoir respecter scrupuleusement ses règles. »

« Gagner sa confiance ? Son approbation ? Tu veux dire que … » C'était trop beau pour y croire ! Il devait être en train de rêver là !

Mais au lieu de le pincer, ce fut un baiser digne d'un conte de fées qui le ramena sur terre. Ou l'envoya en orbite, il ne savait plus. Et ce baiser là n'avait rien n'à voir avec celui donné à un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il reste sobre et doux, lèvres fermées et superposées pour ne pas brusquer Mü, ce baiser dura plus longtemps et fut plus appuyé, plus sincère. Quand Saga le rompit ce fut uniquement pour prendre la parole et achever de lancer la fusée Mü sur la Lune.

« Mais toi, tu peux venir dormir chez moi. Je fais des cauchemars et j'ai du mal à dormir en ces derniers temps, et je suis certain que ta présence me soulagerait grandement. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Sussura t-il en lui caressant la joue.

L'Atlante piqua un fard. Saga était si beau, si doux, si généreux. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre lui ? Mü hocha de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Néanmoins, un dernier détail suscitait sa méfiance…

« Et Kanon ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude, il passe tout son temps chez Aioros. On ne risque de pas de le croiser. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Il sourit et lui prit la main de nouveau, posant sa tête contre l'épaule forte de Saga, direction le Temple des Gémeaux…

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Aimé ou détesté, vous connaissez la façon de vous exprimer !<strong>


	5. Blood

**Bonjour à toutes ! Au programme de ce chapitre, du WTF un peu partout. Une démonstration de force des plus exagérées et un scène un peu chaude.**

**Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément.  
><strong>

**Newgaïa : Je me doutais que ma "théorie" avait déjà été abordée, mais pas dans l'univers de Saint Seiya, du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Concernant la haine viscérale du double de Saga pour les Atlantes, tu en sauras plus en temps voulu, patience. Shion est en effet très froid et pour cause, il se soucie avant tout du bien-être des Atlantes, ceux de sa race presque éteinte. Mü est comme un fils pour lui, il ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner aux bras de quelqu'un qu'il juge dangereux et indigne de lui... L'attitude de Saga change en fin de chapitre, parce qu'il se laisse aller, tout simplement. Il baissa sa garde, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il le regrette énormément.  
><strong>

**History : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! je dirai que la personne la plus dangereuse vis-à-vis de Saga, c'est bien lui-même. Ou plutôt son double. Aioros pense que son histoire avec Saga est vouée à l'échec, car telle est la volonté des dieux. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour être heureux, le destin s'acharne sur eux pour les séparer. Shion ne souhaite pas que Kiki et Mü soient ensemble, tout comme il ne souhaite pas voir Saga mourir. (bien que si cela arrivait, il ne serait sans doute pas trop affecté par cette perte) Il veut simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Mü. Il n'a pas confiance en Saga qu'il sent toujours perturbé. Mü et Kiki ne peuvent pas faire d'enfant ensemble, puisque ce sont deux garçons... quoique tu en sauras davantage dans ce chapitre. Mais il est vrai que Shion compte sur eux pour perpétrer leur race en voie d'extinction. Shion est en effet manipulateur, parce qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de l'être. En tous cas, toutes les réponses à tes questions arrivent bientôt. Ta théorie sur l'âme du porteur de l'armure est intéressante aussi et je suis contente que tu apprécies le couple Aioros/Kanon. Tu les verras plus à l'oeuvre dans ce chapitre aussi.  
><strong>

**Place à la lecture à présent.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Des deux gémeaux, Kanon était connu pour être celui qui aimait le plus traîner au lit, plutôt que d'aller vaquer à ses devoirs quotidiens. Oh bien-sûr, il avait déjà préparé une excuse toute faite au sujet des temps de paix. Sans combat à mener avant même le petit déjeuner, Kanon pouvait se permettre de flemmarder allègrement sous les draps ! Le Sanctuaire était d'un ennui depuis qu'Hadès et Poséidon avaient été vaincus ! S'il appréciait ce répit temporaire, Kanon avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à trouver de quoi s'occuper globalement. La vie du Sanctuaire l'intéressait peu. Jouer les maçons du cœur ou les maîtres d'arme n'avait rien d'excitant à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il concevait son rôle de chevalier d'Athéna. Il ne pouvait se réaliser en tant que tel qu'en se battant contre un adversaire. Et les partenaires d'entraînement, ne comptaient pas, naturellement. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il mettait sa vie en danger pour se donner pleinement et prendre du plaisir.<p>

Heureusement, le Sanctuaire n'était pas dépourvu d'attraits pour autant. Certes, on s'y faisait chier comme un rat mort, surtout en plein hiver, comme c'était le cas actuellement, mais c'était justement ce qui donnait une putain de bonne raison de ne pas vouloir passer ces longues nuits froides tout seul ! Dès son retour à la vie, Kanon s'était mis en quête d'un passe-temps agréable en la personne d'un amant pour tromper son ennui. Après bien des déboires et des cas de conscience dus à son frère qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le même centaure que lui, Kanon avait finalement réussi à dompter sa monture de rêve. Un étalon aussi sauvage que farouche, qui lui avait opposé une résistance honorable, avant de finalement succomber à sa cour pressante. Kanon n'avait pas fait dans la subtilité pour charmer Aioros. Il avait été direct sur ses intentions et plus tenace qu'une tique se gorgeant du sang de sa proie, bien accrochée à elle, sans que rien ne puisse la déloger de l'épiderme de son hôte.

Mais cela avait porté ses fruits et à présent, ils filaient le parfait amour. Cerise sur le cupcake, au pieu ça se passait merveilleusement bien également, ce qui était primordial pour l'impétueux ex-dragon des mers ! Kanon n'était pas content de l'ingéniosité digne des meilleures tactiques militaires, qu'il avait du déployer pour pouvoir monter cet équidé là. Mieux encore, il avait obtenu la primeur des ébats charnels avec Aioros. Ce dernier n'avait en effet jamais consommé son amour avec personne. Il était mort trop jeune et son statut d'icône intouchable lui donnait un statut proche de celui de la vierge Athéna. Kanon en avait donc pleinement profité. Il ne s'embarrassait en effet pas d'admiration ou de gène quant il était question de sexe.

Alors finalement, le Sanctuaire n'était pas un si mauvais endroit que cela ! Il avait le privilège d'y occuper le grade suprême, d'être respecté pour ses talents de combattant féroce, d'avoir encore un membre de sa famille encore en vie (privilège rare au Sanctuaire) et d'avoir quelqu'un de proche dans sa vie.

Ce matin là cependant, il n'avait pas son habituelle bouillotte humaine glissée sous les draps tout contre lui, mais tant pis. Il bâilla et s'étira, ouvrant un œil. Oui, il était bien dans sa chambre, pas de doute et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Aioros ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. En effet, le Sagittaire ne passait jamais des nuits complètes au Temple des Gémeaux. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais la demeure des jumeaux le rendait nerveux. Peut-être s'agissait-il également d'éviter Saga, mais bon, ça à la limite, c'était arrangeant pour Kanon... Moins ces deux là se fréquentaient, mieux lui se portait ! Un retour de flamme était si vite arrivé entre son frère et son ex beau-frère. Toujours était-il qu'il aurait tout de même préféré se réveiller aux côtés de son cher et tendre.

Et comme Aioros n'était pas là et bien... il était inutile de feignasser au lit, dans l'espoir d'un câlin crapuleux mais sensuel ! Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas du tout. La place à côté de la sienne était froide, mais le matelas avait été creusé par une forme humaine, donc Cendrillon avait du se sauver à minuit avant que le carrosse ne se transforme en citrouille ! Et Kanon ferait tout aussi bien de s'extirper de cette couche de la même façon, sous peine de se voir transformé en légume à son tour ! Il se leva donc, nu comme comme un dieu Grec émergeant de la mer Egée. Il était de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire que Kanon et la pudeur faisaient deux.

Sur ce point, il était aux antipodes de Saga, qui ne jurait que par des toges tenant davantage de la parka d'esquimau. A l'instat de Camus, l'aîné des Gémeaux ne laissait pas un centimètre de peau visible à partir du cou. Ah ! Qu'il était loin le temps où Saga était le Maître du Sanctuaire et où il aimait organiser beuveries et orgies cosmiques ! Parfois, Kanon regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté à cette grande période faste, aussi perturbant que cela puisse paraître. Car à cette époque là, Saga n'était pas pudique, tout comme lui, et Kanon aimait à croire que c'était un trait de caractère qu'ils partageaient comme deux frères... Il était si difficile de leur trouver des points communs en dehors de leur physique, alors Kanon était prêt à prendre n'importe quoi prouvant leur parenté.

Ce fut une bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés qui vint lui chatouiller les narines quand il sortit de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux, mais certains chevaliers d'or avaient des servantes. C'était notamment le cas de Shura qui avait une mama espagnole bien corpulente et excellente cuisinière. Depuis qu'elle était au service du brun, Aiolia prenait la majorité de ses repas au dixième temple, car sa propre servante jeune et inexpérimentée n'avait rien d'un cordon bleu. C'était même Aiolia qui avait insisté pour que son cabri d'amour prenne une femme pour laquelle il n'aurait aucune attirance et qui ne risquait donc pas de le supplanter dans le cœur du Capricorne. Le lion avait pensé que Shura avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et le forcer à bien manger, comme une mère, parce que le caprin avait quelques habitudes pas très saines pour son corps, comme la cigarette à outrance et une passion des plus glauques et étranges pour la viande rouge crue. Mais malgré la présence d'une bonniche, Monsieur Excalibur se gardait l'exclusivité d'astiquer sa statue d'Athéna. Parfois, Kanon se demandait bien si Shura ne faisait que l'astiquer d'ailleurs...

En tous cas, ce délicat fumet intrigua Kanon. C'était peut-être Aioros qui avait décidé de rester un peu pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner plus complet que celui que le cadet des Gémeaux prenait habituellement. Effectivement, ce dernier consistait en une bonne bière fraîche ou en une cannette de cette affreuse boisson énergisante, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement son frère et le centaure. C'était sûrement le grand Saga qui se cuisinait un petit déjeuner copieux avant d'aller jouer les inspecteurs au Sanctuaire. Oui, sans doute. Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Personne ne foutait jamais les pieds dans ce temple, en dehors d'Aioros et de Milo. Pour Saga, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y vivait et parce qu'il savait que personne n'y passait jamais, sinon il y aurait fort à parier que lui-même l'aurait déserté !

Se dirigeant discrètement vers la source de l'odeur tout en masquant bien son cosmos pour prendre en flagrant délit le cuisinier du jour, Kanon se cacha derrière une colonne pour un effet de surprise total.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à lui, d'identifier le mystérieux cuistot comme étant Mü du Bélier ! Bien que ce dernier fut de dos, impossible de le confondre avec un autre chevalier, ni même une servante. Cette longue chevelure lilas nattée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Son sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles comme celui d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur une pauvre biche innocente, Kanon se faufila sans bruit derrière le bélier et il se colla à son dos. Enserrant la nuque de Mü d'un bras, le visage plongé dans la chevelure soyeuse à la senteur fleurie un peu altérée par l'odeur de friture, sa main libre serpenta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'Atlante, lui envoyant des frissons électriques dans le corps. Avec une langueur toute calculée, il colla sa main sur le fessier rond de son confrère, qui se tendit immédiatement, étonné par ce geste si familier et inhabituel.

« Alors, heureux? C'était vraiment bon hier soir. » Souffla sensuellement Kanon, imitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la voix de Saga. Et il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir un résultat bluffant.

Mais Mü resta concentré. Passé l'étonnement, l'agacement se fit prépondérant. Il se remit donc à cuisiner, ignorant le Gémeau libidineux.

« Lâche-moi Kanon. Je doute que ton frère apprécie de te voir aussi proche de moi. »

« Comment t'as fait pour deviner que c'était moi ? Oh, c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Supposa Kanon qui connaissait bien l'appétit sexuel proche de celui du panda de son cher frère.

« Effectivement, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Nous avons juste dormi ensemble hier soir. Et je sais également que Saga est un gentleman qui ne se permettrait jamais de me toucher de la sorte. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai reconnu. » Avoua le bélier.

Le frère jumeau de Saga ne semblait quant à lui par pressé d'ôter sa main du fessier appétissant de Mü. A contraire, il attrapa même une rondeur bien ferme à pleine main. Mais l'Atlante ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il se retourna gracieusement vers Kanon, le fixant intensément.

« ...jamais je ne pourrai vous confondre. Jamais. Vous êtes tellement différents. Même physiquement. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit-il, intrigué. « Nous sommes aussi semblables que deux photocopies mais toi, tu prétends pouvoir nous différencier ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Mü sans en démordre.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais un jour. Ca pourrait s'avérer pratique, parce que certains jours, même moi, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis Kanon ou Saga ! »

« C'est l'intuition... »

« L'intuition féminine ? » Le taquina Kanon. Mais le bélier ne goûta pas son humour et il le fusilla du regard, fronçant des sourcils.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant...

Certes, l'aversion de Kanon pour les Atlantes n'était plus à prouver. Mais Mü avait tout d'une friandise interdite, jusqu'à la couleur violette comme celle d'un bonbon.

« Mon frère adoré a tort de te laisser sans surveillance. N'importe quel mec en mal de sexe pourrait être tenté de te bondir dessus... » Sourit-il en lui caressant amoureusement la joue, réalisant soudainement à quel point son futur beau-frère était charmant.

« Surtout ceux qui se baladent nus par des températures négatives ? »

« Surtout ceux-là, oui... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même si Camus m'enfermait dans un cercueil de glace, je suis sûr que je trouverai bien une partie de mon corps assez pointue, dure et chaude pour me sortir de là... »

« Quelle chance pour moi... » Se plaignit Mü, bien coincé entre le corps massif du Gémeau et la cuisinière à gaz. « Les œufs vont brûler, Kanon... »

« Je m'en fous... » Confessa t-il alors que sa main glissait au sud, se posant dangereusement sur l'entrejambe de l'Atlante pour tester sa réceptivité. Kanon avait envie de jouer, juste de jouer...

Mais alors que sa main se posait sur le saint Graal, le visage du Grec changea d'expression, se départant de son assurance habituelle. Mü ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire et si au départ, le geste du Gémeaux était destiné à embêter son collègue, cela n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté. N'importe qui se serait senti souillé, dérangé voire violé dans son intimité par un geste si déplacé et osé.

Mais pas l'Atlante. Il resta stoïque et impassible, comme si cela ne lui procurait aucune sensation.

Et pour cause.

Parce que Mü...

* * *

><p>L'Arène était quasiment déserte ce jour là. Il était presque midi déjà, mais quelques irréductibles s'y entraînaient encore, soulevant un nuage de poussière sous leurs parades et leurs corps à corps violents, malgré le froid et la faim. Saga avait faussé compagnie à Mü au petit matin. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Saga aimait trop sa solitude pour l'abandonner au premier Atlante venu. Même s'il avait apprécié la présence rassurante et chaleureuse de son cadet, certaines plaies avaient encore besoin de temps pour se refermer. Personne ne le chercherait à l'arène.<p>

Et surtout pas avec aussi peu de monde présent. Il prit donc place dans les gradins, s'isolant pour réfléchir. Shion lui avait-il tout dit hier ? Cela confirmait en tous les cas ses craintes. Mü n'était pas en sécurité avec lui. Il était possible que le vieux Bélier ait exagéré les faits pour éloigner Saga de son disciple. Connaissant l'aversion de Shion pour lui et c'était bien normal après son sauvage assassinat, Saga savait le sage capable de mentir pour protéger Mü.

Hier, il s'était laissé tenter, il avait baissé sa garde et Mü s'était engouffré dans la brèche de son cœur de pierre. Le jeune bélier avait tenté sa chance et il avait profité de l'affection qu'il suscitait chez son aîné pour le convaincre de passer la nuit avec. Mü n'était qu'innocence et candeur aux yeux de Saga. Mais ce dernier avait une vision déformée de la réalité. A cause de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme un enfant doux, Saga avait du mal à considérer le jeune Atlante comme un adulte avec ses envies et ses désirs.

Tournés vers lui, entre tous. Lui, l'assassin de son maître, lui qui l'avait condamné à un exil forcé, lui qui lui avait tout pris. C'était peut-être à cause de ses remords qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Mü. Il avait essayé de le fuir, de lui fermer la porte de son cœur, mais l'enfant de Jamir était tenace. Il y avait toujours eu ces sentiments forts entre eux. Forts, mais malsains. Interdits. Saga aurait voulu les combattre et les oublier. Mais jamais il n'y était parvenu, pas même que l'Autre avait prit le dessus sur lui.

Dans le fond, peut-être Saga l'avait-il volontairement laissé faire pour...

Non.

Impensable.

Même pour tout saboter entre eux, jamais il n'aurait pu laisser l'Autre toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux du délicat himalayen.

Mais hier, il avait donné de l'espoir à Mü et plus grave encore, il s'était permis d'en avoir également. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Quelqu'un de maudit, n'ayant pas le droit au bonheur. Mü était bien trop pur pour lui. Après tout, d'après Shion, les Atlantes n'étaient-ils pas des cadeaux des dieux ? Pas étonnant que ces derniers cherchent donc à séparer le Jamirien de lui, simple mortel et humain pathétique.

C'était réellement sans espoir... Comme avec Aioros. Tout ce qu'il pouvait leur faire, c'était beaucoup de mal, alors autant continuer à mener une vie d'ermite adepte de l'auto-flagellation. Jamais rien ne pourrait le faire se racheter de ses innombrables crimes. Alors autant ne plus y penser et...

Un projectile dur lui heurta la tête, le faisait revenir à lui. Une pierre se trouvait près de lui et une seconde vola dans sa direction, mais il fut capable d'éviter celle-ci. En contrebas, dans l'Arène, se trouvait le coupable de cet assaut belliqueux. Une troisième pierre se trouvait dans sa main et il trépignait d'impatience de la jeter droit sur le Gémeau.

« Kiki... » Le reconnu immédiatement Saga.

Le petit affichait un air menaçant, comme celui d'un chien d'attaque prêt à vous arracher la carotide d'un coup de crocs, net et précis. Un combat de regards s'installa entre eux pour commencer. Mais aucun des deux ne rompit le contact visuel, jaugeant l'autre sans flancher. Cela ne fit qu'envenimer les choses. Pour Kiki, c'était très simple. Il n'y avait personne d'assez fort ici pour l'empêcher de faire enfin sa fête au Grec. Ce n'étaient pas quelques apprentis qui allaient l'empêcher de laisser éclater sa rage. La présence de Saga à l'Arène était un affront intolérable pour lui et l'occasion de se venger ici et maintenant était trop parfaite pour qu'il la laisse filer.

« Hey tas de merde, et si tu descendais pour te prendre une branlée ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un chien enragé comme toi... » Répondit-il en lui tournant le dos pour s'en aller.

« Je préfère être un chien qu'une grosse fiotte qui se fait dessus à l'idée de m'affronter ! »

« ...Mais il serait peut-être temps que je dise à Mü de te faire piquer... » Asséna t-il en se retournant vers le bélier, le défiant du regard.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles, enflure... »

Mais le Gémeau ne sembla pas impressionné et il fit face au jeune bélier, alors que tous les regards incrédules se tournaient vers eux. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant pour enflammer son cosmos, signe d'une colère terrible chez lui, Kiki souleva télépathiquement toutes les pierres présentes aux alentours, une bonne centaine, les laissant flotter de manière dissuasive autour de lui un moment, pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Saga fut de l'indifférence et ce dernier croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de provocation.

Excédé, Kiki envoya les pierres droit sur Saga à une vitesse fulgurante. Saga décida de contre-attaquer de la manière la plus violente possible pour forcer Kiki à cesser son désagréable petit manège et mettre un terme à ce stupide affrontement. La différence de niveau entre eux était ridiculement élevée. Incomparable. Il enflamma à son tour son cosmos, non pas parce qu'il prenait au sérieux son assaillant, mais tout simplement pour alerter les autres chevaliers d'or, et il s'écria d'une voix ferme et autoritaire :

« Galaxian Explosion » !

Le roux ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à une riposte aussi haineuse et véhémente. Il esquissa un Crystal Wall à la hâte pour se protéger au maximum de la pluie de météores qui s'abattit sur lui, désintégrant les malheureuses caillasses, bien minuscules et inoffensives comme un essaim de mouches face à une nuée de corbeaux affamés. Terrorisé par la violence du coup de son adversaire, Kiki ferma les yeux et serra les dents, écartant les jambes pour camper au mieux sur sa position et absorber l'impact imminent. Nul doute que s'il avait été chrétien, il aurait fait un signe de croix à cet instant ! Saga ne plaisantait pas. Il avait sorti les grands moyens pour l'éradiquer complètement et définitivement ! Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour sauver le roux ou s'interposer, les autres apprentis ayant fuit en hurlant d'effroi.

Les météorites s'écrasèrent en bruit assourdissant dans le sol sablonneux de l'arène, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Mais que ce dernier se dissipa, Kiki était bel et bien là, debout, tremblant comme une feuille, deux météorites encastrées dans la terre de part et d'autre de lui.

« Ton maître ne t'a jamais appris la règle essentielle de tout combat ? Ne jamais engager un affrontement que l'on est sûr de perdre... La prochaine fois, c'est toi que j'écrase comme un moucheron... » Prévint le Gémeau en s'éloignant, faisant disparaître son cosmos.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus chevalier d'or officiellement qu'il s'était mué en un vieillard grabataire et qu'il n'était plus capable de donner une bonne correction au premier petit con venu ! Apparemment, cette « petite » démonstration de force eut raison de Kiki qui s'écroula à genoux dans la poussière. Saga hocha de la tête. Ce n'était qu'un amateur, un chien qui aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord. Une grenouille chétive qui essaie de se faire plus grosse que le bœuf...

« Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, enfoiré ! Alors ne me tourne pas le dos ! » Cria Kiki.

Il se releva courageusement, tremblant encore et titubant légèrement. Le Gémeau s'arrêta instantanément. Son indifférence et sa froideur habituelles commençaient à disparaître. Sa patience avait des limites et Kiki flirtait dangereusement avec elles. De toutes façons, le petit bélier ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

« A moi de t'apprendre une règle essentielle de combat ! Ne jamais. Abandonner. Même si. L'adversaire est un million de fois. Plus fort que toi. »

Il se concentra très intensément, enflammant son cosmos à son paroxysme. Cet entêtement caractéristique du signe du Bélier était admirable, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Depuis combien de temps Saga n'avait-il pas ressenti cette excitation ? Celle d'être en vie. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son échine. De la peur ? Assurément pas. Mais une certaine forme de respect, oui. Le gamin était suicidaire et il n'avait aucune chance, mais bon, se sentir ainsi détesté et menacé, faisait ressurgir la facette la plus sombre de la personnalité de Saga.

Celle nommée « l'Autre »...

Un rictus machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Saga. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Qu'allait faire Kiki ? Lui envoyer encore quelques cailloux à la figure ? Ridicule. Etait-ce ainsi que se battait le futur chevalier du Bélier ? Encore plus ridicule... Décidément, ces catins d'Atlantes ne cessaient de se montrer décevantes... ne sachant qu'écarter les cuisses ! Preuve qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas menacé, Saga bâilla et ferma les yeux, semblant s'assoupir un moment.

Un gros nuage dû passer devant le soleil à ce moment-là, parce que le ciel s'assombrit, Saga le sentit. Il était inconcevable que Kiki en soit l'instigateur, d'ailleurs cette hypothèse n'effleura même pas l'esprit tourmenté du Gémeau. Un bruit sourd comme le grondement d'un orage déchira le pesant silence et fit trembler le sol. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle le ciel s'était voilé... Pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour le constater. Saga attendait toujours et comme il ne craignait pas la riposte du jeune homme, il ne bougeait pas et prenait même le risque de ne pas voir arriver le coup.

Mais ce fut en entendant le cri puissant poussé par Kiki, un cri de douleur pure et de rage aveugle, que Saga daigna finalement lui accorder un regard.

Ce qu'il aperçut le laissa interdit.

Une partie de l'arène, un pan de gradins et de mur de plusieurs tonnes flottait face à lui ! L'arène ressemblait à présent à un gros donut dont on aurait mangé un morceau. Le cœur du Gémeau se mit à battre la chamade. Il était vraiment excité, oui excité et cela faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il avait de plus mauvais en lui. Certes, malgré cet impressionnant tour de force, Kiki restait toujours un insecte à côté de lui. Mais la mouche s'était muée en frelon, ce qui était tout de même plus dangereux. Pour éviter de finir écrasé comme une part de tarte aux boyaux, Saga se concentra.

« Que s'ouvre une Autre Dimension » !

Et le jeune homme jeta de toutes ses forces psychique le morceau d'arène sur Saga. Mais cela fut peine perdue, car elle ne le toucha pas, disparaissant dans le trou noir ouvert à cet effet.

Et maintenant... il allait pouvoir en finir avec ce gênant bourdon... Les pointes de ses cheveux se tinrent de blanc et...

« Kiki ! Saga ! » S'écria une voix familière en pénétrant dans l'arène ravagée.

Aioros accourut pour s'interposer. Bien qu'il ne fut plus un chevalier d'or, il continuait à venir s'occuper de l'entraînement des jeunes. Les disciples apeurés étaient venus le trouver et à présent, il était là pour éviter le massacre. Le petit bélier s'écroula dans ses bras en l'apercevant. Il haletait et tout son corps semblait très affaibli. Il perdit connaissance et Aioros le rattrapa de justesse. La simple vision d'Aioros suffit à ramener Saga à lui. Le Gémeau s'élança dans l'arène. Il avait eu un grave moment d'absence. Et voir Kiki gisant inanimé contre le centaure était très mauvais signe.

« Bon sang Saga, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle juste qu'il m'a provoqué en duel... »

« Il s'est évanoui et l'arène est à moitié détruite... votre duel a du tourner à la tentative de meurtre ! » Le réprimanda le brun en essayant de faire revenir Kiki à lui.

« Comment va t-il ? »

« Il est à bout de force. Mais ses signes vitaux semblent normaux et son cosmos aussi. »

Aioros savait mieux que quiconque que le trou de mémoire momentané de Saga était significatif d'une catastrophe. Inutile d'être devin pour savoir que la provocation de Kiki avait du amener au réveil partiel de l'Autre... Prenant le petit sur ses épaules, Aioros décida de s'occuper de lui en premier et de laisser Saga seul avec sa culpabilité. De toutes façons, le réveil de leurs cosmos respectifs n'était pas passé inaperçu et les autres chevaliers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Des incidents plus ou moins graves arrivaient parfois à l'arène.

Il n'était pas rare que des entraînements tournent au règlement de comptes. C'était pour cela que la zone était étroitement surveillée et les chevaliers d'or étaient censés donner l'exemple, même s'il leur arrivait de s'exhiber en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs pour maintenir leur force affûtée. Cependant, la règle était stricte : les chevaliers avaient interdiction de s'entrainer avec ceux de grade inférieur. Or, Saga était un ex-chevalier d'or et Kiki un simple aspirant chevalier. L'autre règle la plus capitale était que les chevaliers avaient interdiction d'user de leurs pouvoirs sans porter d'armure pour les protéger. Saga et Kiki avaient donc enfreint plusieurs règles essentielles.

Une sanction exemplaire les attendait donc.

* * *

><p>« J'aurai bien aimé être là et voir ça de mes propres yeux... C'est tellement rare que Saga sorte de ses gonds ! »<p>

« Cela n'a rien d'amusant Kanon. L'un d'eux aurait pu mourir. » Le rappela à l'ordre son amant, tout en se gardant bien de lui faire partager ses doutes sur le retour du double maléfique de Saga.

Le Gémeau haussa des épaules, peu convaincu. La curiosité prenait le pas sur son sens du devoir. Il se positionna à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Il ne se passe jamais rien ici... » Se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

Le sagittaire vint alors le couvrir, collant son abdomen musclé au dos de Kanon. Le jumeau de Saga frissonna d'anticipation. Le corps d'Aioros était toujours si chaud et ses bras si grands qu'il avait toujours envie de s'y blottir ou de s'y réfugier.

« C'est une raison suffisante pour souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ? »

« Si je dis oui... est-ce que tu seras en colère ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois en colère ? » Demanda Aioros incrédule, tout en passant un bras autour de la nuque de son cher et tendre.

Oui, Kanon adorait ses bras, mais ce n'était pas la partie de son corps qu'il préférait.

« Tu es plus... sauvage quand tu es énervé. »

« Kanon ! » S'indigna le martyr exemplaire.

« Oui, je l'admets, parfois je fais exprès de te contrarier pour que tu... »

Le sagittaire secoua la tête en soupirant, dépassé par la fourberie et les goûts particuliers de son petit-ami fantasque. Kanon se conduisait vraiment comme un enfant. En tant que tel, il aimait bien passer sa journée au lit, se balader nu aussi souvent que possible et il aimait jouer avec les nerfs des autres. De toute façon, il était inutile d'en débattre, Aioros avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de raisonner Kanon, en vain. Il décida de se consacrer à sa tâche. Sa main libre s'égara sur la croupe ferme de son compatriote Grec et il couvrit sa nuque de baisers.

« Kay... » Murmura t-il à son oreille avant d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de son homme.

Le gémeau se sentait très émoustillé. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il s'offrit tout entier à son âme sœur, se cambrant bien pour le recevoir. Le Sagittaire plongea alors délicatement dans les entrailles accueillantes et moelleuses de son compagnon, qui poussa un gémissement d'extase. Aioros resta immobile un moment, puis, il se redressa et se mit à donner ses premières estocades perçantes pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de la mer intérieure de Kanon. Les coups étaient secs et brefs, assez douloureux, mais Kanon s'en moquait bien. Il était chevalier, il avait l'habitude de la douleur et celle-ci ne se refusait pas lorsqu'elle était mêlée au plaisir.

« Aioros... »

Entendre son nom répété comme un litanie aiguisa les ardeurs de l'équidé, qui entama le pas de course. Ses coups devinrent plus puissants et le lit tremblait sous ses assauts, terminant de mettre Kanon en orbite. Ce dernier voyait des étoiles, à tel point qu'il agrippa désespérément les draps et qu'il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour rester encore un peu sur Terre. Le sagittaire trouva aussi où s'amarrer en serrant la nuque du Gémeau qui suffoqua. Mais cela faisait aussi partie du plaisir.

« C'est assez sauvage pour toi ? » Demanda t-il, essoufflé.

« Hmmm hmmm... » Ne put que répondre la poupée de chair secouée par ses coups de reins.

« Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ? »

Aioros était de ces amants qui aiment parler de son quotidien au lit. Il faut dire que c'était le seul moment où il pouvait avoir une réelle conversation avec le Gémeau turbulent, vu que ce dernier était plus silencieux et le laissait en placer une.

« Pas... grand-chose mais... j'ai vu Mü ce matin... » Articula t-il avec application, tournant la tête sur le côté.

Cela étonna un peu le brun. Mü et Kanon n'étaient pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Où ? »

« Chez moi. »

Ca alors... et que pouvait bien faire Mü chez les Gémeaux ? S'était-il perdu ? Mais Kanon répondit bien vite à son interrogation.

« Il a passé la nuit avec Saga. » Expliqua t-il en tournant son regard vitreux vers le Sagittaire, dont la fougue ne faiblissait pas.

Le cœur d'Aioros rata un battement et il manqua un coup de reins également. Même s'il était avec Kanon maintenant, Aioros gardait de forts sentiments pour Saga et savoir que ce dernier refaisait sa vie était étrangement difficile à accepter.

« Ah... tant mieux... c'est bien... que Saga ait quelqu'un à nouveau... »

Et sa phrase hachée n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir.

« J'en ai profité pour le tester un peu... » Gloussa Kanon.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » Il fronça des sourcils et intensifia sa danse enflammée.

« J'ai essayé de me faire passer pour Saga et... » Sourit-il en ondulant bien des hanches. « non seulement il ne s'est pas laissé avoir, mais en plus, j'en ai profité pour le tripoter un peu... »

D'un naturel assez possessif, Aioros vit rouge. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, sauf qu'il lâcha le joli jouet qu'il venait de prendre en main et qu'il serra la nuque de son homme plus fort.

« Chéri, tu m'étouffes. »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué ! » Il desserra son étreinte.

Le frère de Saga ne le crut qu'à moitié. Mais bon, il reprit tout de même son récit.

« Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai senti ! Ou plutôt, ce que je n'ai pas senti... »

« Je ne sais pas Kay... je ne suis pas doué pour les devinettes. » Il n'avait plus tellement envie de parler, en fait.

« Mü n'a rien entre les cuisses... alors soit c'est un eunuque, soit c'est une fille ! »

« Kanon... les eunuques ont quand même quelque chose à cet endroit là... »

« Dans ce cas, c'est une nana ! Une nana plate, mais une nana quand même ! »

Le Sagittaire soupira, ennuyé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de cela maintenant. Et surtout pas d'apprendre que Kanon avait taté le service trois pièces de l'Atlante. Enfin, le « non » service trois pièces de l'Atlante ! Il se retira donc et se releva pour enfiler ses affaires. Ce qui déplut fortement à Kanon.

« Tu ne finis pas ? »

« Plus envie... A plus tard Kanon... » Et il sortit.

L'autre grec fit la moue et il se retourna donc sur le dos, cherchant une cannette de boisson énergisante dans a commode. Parfois, Aioros était vraiment rabat-joie. Comme Saga. Pas étonnant que ces deux-là se soient tournés autour pendant des années. Et encore moins étonnant surtout qu'ils se soient tournés autour des années sans arriver à conclure !

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce voisine. Sûrement Aioros qui faisait demi tour ! D'un bond, Kanon se releva et vint l'accueillir. Sauf qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec son cher grand-frère.

« Oh c'est toi... »

« Oui, j'habite ici au cas où tu n'aurais rien remarqué. » Nota Saga qui revenait sans doute de sa sanction disciplinaire.

« Je pensais que c'était Aioros qui revenait.. » La déception se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

« Ce qui explique ta nudité, je suppose. » Déplora le plus sage des deux frères, en lançant un regard inquisiteur envers l'objet du délit.

« J'ai appris que tu avais essayé de buter Kiki ? Bien joué, mec ! C'est sûr que c'est comme ça que tu vas arriver à te taper son maître ! » Lui reprocha Kanon, sans se couvrir pour autant.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Tu as du remarquer qu'il a passé la nuit ici hier. »

« Mü ne m'a vraiment pas l'air d'être le genre de type à coucher dès le premier soir et de plus... ça m'étonnerait fort que tu l'aies vraiment fait... parce que sinon, crois-moi, tu l'annoncerais de manière beaucoup moins zen ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » S'intéressa Saga en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Parce que Mü est comme les petits anges de Noël ».

« Il a des ailes dans le dos ? » Hasarda Saga en haussa un sourcil.

« Non. Il n'a pas de sexe. »

Cette révélation décontenança un peu Saga. Mais il campa sur ses positions.

« Je passerai sur la raison qui t'a menée à une telle découverte. Mais je peux t'assurer que Mü est un jeune homme tout à fait normal. J'ai dormi dans le même lit que lui hier et je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Il a bien le corps d'un homme. »

« T'as pas du voir ni sentir grand-chose dans le noir... et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas osé le toucher, t'es bien trop coincé pour ça ! Mais moi je lui ai mis une main au panier et je te garantis qu'il n'avait rien ! Parole d'expert ! »

« Je l'ai vu torse nu, c'est bel et bien un homme ! » Affirma Saga, qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Change de lunettes mon gars... Mü est aussi masculin que Shina ou Marin. »

« Kanon, tu me fatigues... J'ai eu une dure journée, je vais me coucher... mais ne t'avises pas de remettre tes sales pattes sur Mü... »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Ca m'intéresse les hermaphrodites, ça court pas les rues ! Je le trouve d'ailleurs vachement mignon tout à coup ton petit copain ! »

L'aîné des Gémeaux lui tourna le dos un moment, avant de lui jeter un regard rouge comme le vin. Les pointes de ses cheveux avaient blanchies.

« Si tu le touches encore, c'est toi que je bute en arrachant ton paquet, compris ? »

Et sur ces paroles agressives qui tranchaient avec sa mélancolie habituelle, Saga disparut en claquant la porte de sa chambre, laissant un Kanon profondément choqué derrière lui...


	6. Love Philtre

« Par ici, attention, la roche est glissante. »

Il lui attrapa la main pour lui assurer plus de stabilité. Sa voix avait légèrement résonné, il y avait de l'écho dans cette grotte. Inquiet au départ, l'autre lui abandonna sa main et se laissa guider aveuglément. Le gémeau fit bien attention à ne pas mouiller sa toge en pénétrant derrière la cascade et de sa main libre, il tenait le bas de son vêtement pour ne pas tomber. Il n'avait pas exactement une tenue propice à l'escalade et ses sandales aux semelles trempées menaçaient de déraper à tout moment.

Aioros le tenait fermement, heureusement, mais sans lui faire mal. Il avait vraiment une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Le jeune et intrépide Sagittaire était toujours partant pour explorer les environs du Sanctuaire et se lancer dans ses aventures périlleuses. Parfois, il parvenait même à embarquer son comparse grec contre son gré. Mais dernièrement, Saga le suivait sans broncher. Il faut dire qu'avant, Kanon avait tendance à bouder lorsque les deux tourtereaux fuyaient en quête d'un nid d'amour. Mais...

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de Kanon, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon ne les importunerait plus. Saga avait fait le nécessaire pour se débarrasser de lui pour toujours en le punissant comme il le méritait. A présent, Saga pouvait pleinement vivre sa foi envers la déesse et son amour envers Aioros, sans crainte de jugement et de jalousie de la part de son jumeau.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda finalement le brun, sourire aux lèvres.

La grotte était loin d'être aussi sombre que le boyau par lequel ils étaient entrés. Face à eux se trouvait un lac souterrain et Saga devinait la mer juste sous leurs pieds, si on continuait à descendre. Ce refuge naturel creusé au cœur de la falaise était vraiment magnifique. Des cristaux émergeaient du plafond d'où perçaient quelques rayons de soleil, créant et reflétant la luminosité.

« C'est vraiment très beau. » Approuva Saga en regardant autour de lui.

« Je n'ai montré cet endroit qu'à toi... » Murmura Aioros contre sa nuque, alors qu'il lui enserrait la taille tendrement.

« Aioros... il faut que tu saches... je... »

« Shhh... » Il lui embrassa la nuque pour le faire taire, puis le retourna vers lui, caressant doucement sa joue. « Regarde-moi Saga... tu es un ange. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ou penser le contraire... »

Le Gémeau frissonna et il baissa la tête pour éviter de voir le sagittaire. Aioros était si naïf parfois... Non, c'était l'amour qui le rendait aveugle...

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... C'est toi l'ange, le chevalier aux ailes dorées. Pas moi. »

Il avait laissé son frère se noyer sans état d'âme. Et une sentait cette part d'ombre tapie au fond de lui, prendre chaque jour un peu plus le pas sur la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, il se savait condamné. La présence d'Aioros suffisait à l'apaiser, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Le brun combla en un éclair la faible distance entre eux et il l'étreignit comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

« Oh Saga... je t'aime... je t'aime tellement. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, en tous cas... »

Le calme Gémeau fut profondément ému et touché par l'élan d'affection sincère de son cadet et il baissa légèrement sa garde. Comment pourrait-il vouloir repousser un jour Aioros ? Le brun était tout pour lui. Il était sa lueur au bout du tunnel, celle qui lui permettait de tenir face aux ténèbres dévorantes.

« Aioros, j'ai tellement besoin de toi... Je t'en prie, restons ainsi, juste toi et moi... Je ne veux pas rentrer ce soir... » Supplia t-il.

Le cœur d'Aioros se serra en entendant les paroles empreintes de tristesse de son ange. Il était incapable de dire non à Saga. Ce qui le perdrait certainement un jour...

« J'aime cet endroit. Il y a tant de lumière. Même la nuit, on ne doit jamais être dans la pénombre, car la lune doit éclairer la grotte grâce aux cristaux... » Fit le beau Saga en se décollant de son amant.

Il lui tourna le dos, observant son reflet dans le lac... Un instant pourtant, ce doux sentiment de sécurité s'évapora et il eut l'impression de « le » voir... Ou était-ce l'effet d'optique provoqué par l'étrange clarté du lieu ? Il lui semblait que sa chevelure avait à nouveau pris cette effrayante teinte argentée.

« Saga... » Il fronça des sourcils. « « Il » est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... c'est pour cela que je veux rester ici, où je ne suis un danger pour personne... « Il » profite de la nuit pour se manifester pendant mon sommeil, parce que je suis incapable de résister à son emprise... Cela fait des jours que je ne dors pas parce que j'ai peur qu'il en profite ! »

Saga se retourna alors, les larmes aux yeux et les traits du visage tendus.

Comme il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras... quand Saga se montrait si humain et vulnérable, le brun ne pouvait lutter. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Il voulait le protéger, plus que tout. Mais cela signifiait le protéger de lui-même et cela, le sagittaire s'en savait malheureusement incapable. Par chance, il parvenait cependant en donner l'illusion à Saga.

« Ca va aller, je suis là... je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal... »

Leur seul atout dans cette partie perdue d'avance, c'était le fait que « l'Autre » se tenait à distance d'Aioros. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait le craindre, ou du moins, s'en méfier. Jamais il ne prenait le risque de se manifester en sa présence. Cela arrangeait beaucoup les affaires de l'équidé qui se servait de cette excuse rêvée pour passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de Saga, même si ce dernier ne voyait en lui qu'un garde-fou.

Cela suffisait à Aioros. Saga ne l'aimerait probablement jamais autant ni de la même façon que lui l'aimait inconditionnellement, mais cela suffisait à Aioros. Sa simple présence... sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien... essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts... être le chevalier dévoué de sa belle princesse, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et cela suffisait à Aioros pour être heureux et comblé.

« Aioros, tu ne dois pas me laisser m'endormir... Promets-le moi ! »

Il ferma les yeux, pensif un instant pour trouver un plan d'attaque.

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre... mais je te jure que je veillerai toute la nuit sur toi, si jamais tu t'endors. Tu peux me faire confiance et compter sur moi. »

Il tata les poches de son pantalon nerveusement.

« Par contre, c'est bête, mais j'ai pas pensé à amener un jeu de cartes pour passer le temps... Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire toute la nuit... »

En guise de réponse, le gémeau fit glisser sensuellement sa toge légère, qui tomba à ses pieds. Il l'enjamba et se dirigea vers le brun, l'enlaçant chaudement.

« On peut jouer à autre chose... » Proposa t-il innocemment. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour ne se pas s'endormir, évidemment. « Aioros... tu fais de chaque jour de ma vie un rêve éveillé, alors je n'ai pas besoin de dormir... là où tout n'est que cauchemars dès que je ferme les yeux... »

Aioros n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi content qu'en entendant cet aveu. Malheureusement, il ne faisait aucun doute que Saga n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Il disait cela dans l'unique but de s'assurer la loyauté du brun, qui lui était cependant toute acquise. Oui, Saga était différent du garçon réservé et pondéré qu'il était habituellement, mais Aioros lui céda sans remord.

Lui aussi avait droit à sa part de rêve...

Qui aurait pu croire que lui et Saga avaient été si proches alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne se parlaient pour ainsi sire plus, à part pour les politesses d'usage. Pourtant, Saga n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il serait si facile d'aller lui adresse la parole, de l'écouter, de respirer son parfum, de le toucher...

_« Et de lui faire l'amour, comme cette nuit-là. »_ Pensa le brun.

Oui mais voilà, tout était bel et bien fini entre eux. Et à voir comme le beau Grec dévorait des yeux sa nouvelle conquête, Aioros savait bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Et chose impensable, Saga riait même ! L'agneau à côté de lui gloussait également en minaudant.

« Ah putain, suis-je le seul à avoir envie de gerber ? » Se plaignit le bagnard près de lui.

Aioros l'avait presque oublié. Le mouton roux déblayait des gravats hors de l'arène, à cause de l'incident qu'il avait causé la dernière fois. Et lui, Aioros, était censé superviser son travail. Kiki posa sa pelle un moment et il releva son débardeur blanc qui avait viré au gris à cause de la saleté. Il dévoila ainsi ses abdominaux saillants et s'épongea le visage avec le tissu.

« Enfoiré... venir jusqu'ici pour me narguer, tsss... il ne perd rien pour attendre... quand je me serai occupé de lui, il ne pourra plus jouer les jolis cœurs avec mon maître ! » Promit-il en serrant le poing, tout en observant le couple d'un œil malveillant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu espères encore te venger après tous les dégâts que tu as causés et cette punition exemplaire ? » Il secoua la tête, dépassé. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient de vraies têtes de mules inconscientes !

« Pas question que je renonce... »

« Laisse tomber Kiki. C'est inutile, tu n'arriveras à rien avec la manière agressive. »

« Que dois-je faire alors ? Je sais très bien que ça ne te plaît pas non plus ! Mais moi au moins, pendant que tu restes là à ne rien foutre, j'agis ! »

« Kiki, tu dépasses les bornes et tu te trompes d'adversaire. » Soupira le sagittaire.

Mais dans le fond Kiki n'avait pas tort. Il devait faire quelque chose dont le petit bélier était incapable. Le roux était trop impulsif, seule la colère le guidait et lui faisait choisir de mauvaises solutions. Alors que lui, il était un adulte sage, réfléchi et...

« Aioros ! » Appela une voix familière.

… macqué.

Kanon venait d'arriver et le brun n'avait pas franchement envie de le voir, après leur petite altercation d'il y a quatre jours. En tant qu'adulte, il avait donc élaboré le parfait stratagème : la fuite !

« Je vais aller parler à Mü ! » Fit le Sagittaire, comme Saga venait justement de s'éclipser.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? »

« En échange de mon aide, toi tu retiens Kanon ! »

« Hein ? Mais je fais comment ? » Paniqua le jeune mouton.

Pas de réponse. Le vaillant Sagittaire venait de lâchement quitter le navire en le laissant seul à la barre. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Kanon, qui arrivait.

« Yoh ! Quoi de neuf Kanon ? » Le salua Kiki d'un geste de la main. Il posa sa pelle qui l'aidait à se débarrasser des gravats.

« Ne me dis pas que mon mec est en train de conter fleurette à Mü lui aussi ? Mon frère est déjà sur le coup, ça suffit ! »

« Non en fait, je crois que c'est tout le contraire. Aioros est dire à mon maître de se méfier. »

« De se méfier ? Mais de quoi ? C'est plutôt mon frère qui devrait se méfier ! Vous autres les Atlantes êtes de bien fourbes créatures ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes pas fourbes ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas nous qui avons essayé de tuer Athéna ! Contrairement à vous les Gémeaux qui avez atteint le score parfait de 100 % de culpabilité ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! » Se défendit le roux.

« Moi j'me méfie de tout ce qui n'a pas un service trois pièces entre les jambes ! » Répondit Kanon en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? Tu délires ! Quel rapport avec nous ? » S'étonna Kiki en clignant des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil argument. Certes Kanon ne semblait pas très à l'aise en compagnie des femmes, mais en quoi cela concernait-il les Atlantes ?

« Je connais votre petit secret... alors ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. A ta place, je ne m'inquièterai plus trop de la relation de Saga avec Mü. Parce que quand Saga aura découvert qu'il manque un truc essentiel à son précieux agneau, il l'enverra brouter dans un autre pré ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Kanon quitta les lieux, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin en direction de son cher et tendre. Aioros le fuyait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais il ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi, foi de Gémeau ! Car pour le cadet de la fratrie gémellaire, il était évident que son petit-ami cherchait à séparer Saga et Mü pour des raisons personnelles. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de ménager la chèvre et le chou, même s'il le revendiquait haut et fort. Kanon voyait clair en lui, il savait voir au delà du héros martyr aimé de tous.

Pour lui, si Aioros cherchait à s'immiscer dans la relation entre Mouton 1er et son frère, c'était par pure jalousie et pas par élan d'altruisme envers Kiki. Aioros aimait toujours Saga, c'était l'évidence même. Et lui, n'était qu'un piètre prix de consolation physiquement conforme au premier amour perdu de son amant. Chaque jour passé avec le Sagittaire était un combat contre son propre reflet. Un combat qu'il comptait bien gagner. Bien-sûr, il ne portait pas les Atlantes dans son cœur, mais tant que Saga était en couple avec Mü, au moins, cela tiendrait Aioros éloigné de lui. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, les deux élus du cœur de Saga étaient en pleine discussion.

« Tu sais qu'il peut péter les plombs d'un moment à l'autre... Ne sois pas la tentation de trop. »

« Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour tenir de tels propos ? »

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Mü n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'Aioros vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le passif commun du brun et de Saga. Pour l'Atlante, une telle réaction ne pouvait être motivée que par un désir de reconquête de la part d'Aioros. Mais il était hors de question de lui céder bien gentiment la place. Aioros avait eu sa chance et il l'avait laissée filer. Mü n'allait certainement pas s'écarter maintenant que la voie était libre et que Saga commençait à lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mü ! Enfin ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu ne peux PAS ne pas l'avoir senti... » Cria t-il. Et rien que de l'évoquer faisait légèrement trembler Aioros.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Cet élan de peur spontanée en était la parfaite preuve. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un stratagème pour se donner plus de crédit. Mü resta méfiant. Bien-sûr qu'il savait à quoi, ou plutôt à qui Aioros faisait allusion. Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un argument mis en avant pour le dissuader de poursuivre son rapprochement avec l'aîné des Gémeaux et se le faire ainsi piquer sous les yeux.

« Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas crier, mais... »

Arès était un sujet sensible pour le brun. Une véritable phobie. Ce qui était parfaitement légitime puisque c'était lui qui avait commandité l'assassinat d'Aioros. Pourtant, Mü ignorait tout de la véritable relation entre Arès et Aioros. Le sagittaire et le gémeau semblaient tous deux frappés d'un mutisme incurable quand le dieu maléfique était évoqué. Cependant, Shion lui avait déjà confié une fois qu'il était certain qu'Aioros était au courant de la possession de Saga, du temps où il avait été tué par Shura. Un certain mystère planait au dessus de l'ancien couple et cela ne rassurait pas Mü. En effet, si Aioros avait délibérément choisi de ne pas prévenir Shion de l'état de santé de Saga au moment des faits, cela ne constituait-il pas un acte de trahison, ou du moins, de complicité avérée ?

« Arès est dangereux. Tu sais qu'il peut refaire surface à tout moment et je ne voudrai pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Parce que tu es une cible toute désignée pour lui. »

« Tu l'es tout autant que moi. Alors pourquoi chercher à m'éloigner de lui, dans le but de prendre ma place, puisqu'Arès t'a dans le collimateur également ? Rien ne fait de moi une cible toute désignée. Sur quoi te bases-tu pour tenir de tels propos ? Jamais Arès n'a rien tenté contre moi. » Lui rétorqua le bélier, pas impressionné.

« Il a seulement assassiné ton maître... c'est vrai que cela ne constitue pas un motif suffisant à prouver que la race Atlante l'insupporte. »

« S'il s'en est pris à mon maître, c'est parce qu'il était le Pope à cette époque là. Cela n'a donc rien n'à voir avec moi ou les Atlantes. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Qu'Arès l'a tué de sang froid uniquement pour prendre sa place ? »

« Et bien c'est logique, oui. Pour quelle autre raison lui en aurait-il voulu ? Parce qu'il était Atlante ? Dans ce cas, il aurait cherché à me tuer ensuite. Et Kiki aussi, puisque nous sommes les derniers ! »

« Il aurait pu prendre sa place sans le tuer. Shion s'apprêtait à désigner Saga comme son successeur. »

« J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était toi qu'il avait choisi pour devenir Pope. Alors Arès n'avait d'autre choix que celui de vous éliminer tous les deux pour atteindre son objectif. »

« Non Mü. Si Arès a tué ton maître, c'est parce que Shion avait découvert que Saga était possédé. »

« Je ne peux le croire. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas agi en conséquence pour le bannir du Sanctuaire s'il connaissait sa véritable identité ? »

« Il allait le faire. C'est pourquoi Arès s'est senti menacé et pas parce que Shion allait refuser à Saga la place de Pope. En tuant Shion, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups, en réalité. »

« Mais toi aussi... toi aussi tu savais... alors pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas tué tout de suite ? Et puisque tu prétends que mon maître l'avait percé à jour, pourquoi a t-il attendu si longtemps pour agir ? »

A vrai dire, Mü n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait. Mais il devait jouer ce coup de poker. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi aux motifs d'Arès à l'époque. Mais il était clair que toute effusion de sang inutile aurait pu être évitée, même si Arès voulait prendre la place de Shion. Ce dernier aurait pu la lui céder sans qu'il n'eut été besoin de le poignarder lâchement. De plus, si vraiment Shion était au courant de la possession de Saga, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris ses dispositions pour se mettre en sécurité ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

« C'est ce que je ne m'explique pas non plus. Alors pour moi, la seule explication, c'est qu'il hait viscéralement les Atlantes. »

« Cela n'a pas de sens pour les raisons que je t'ai exposées... Mais tu n'as pas nié être au courant de la possession de Saga par Arès... Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as rien dit à mon Maître ? »

Mü sentait la colère le gagner. C'était assez rare pour être souligné, lui qui d'habitude était si calme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Mü. Je ne suis pas un traître. Mais Saga m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Alors j'ai fait le maximum pour le couvrir en espérant qu'il finirait par guérir ou qu'on trouverait une solution. Saga et moi nous pensions avoir la situation bien en main. Un secret est toujours plus facile à porter à deux. Pourtant... plus le temps passait et moins Saga était lui-même. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois... Arès... et quand j'ai compris que ce problème dépassait notre portée, je suis allé tout dire à Shion. Je me sentais si mal. J'avais peur qu'Arès fasse du mal à Saga par vengeance et que Shion décide de le bannir. J'avais trahi Saga... Mais quand je l'ai rapporté à Shion, ton maître m'a dit qu'il était déjà au courant et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Que tout irait bien. C'est pour cela que je ne pense pas qu'Arès l'ait tué pour prendre sa place ou parce que Shion était au courant. Shion pouvait bannir Saga, c'est vrai. Mais il ne pouvait rien contre Arès concrètement. Rien qu'il ne puisse faire ne pouvait éliminer Arès du corps de Saga. Shion n'était pas une menace sérieuse pour les plans d'Arès. Un fauteur de trouble sans doute. Tout comme moi. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'être au courant de sa présence qui faisait de nous un danger pour lui. »

« La seule façon d'éliminer Arès de manière durable et efficace était de tuer Saga et jamais mon Maître ne s'y serait résolu, en effet. Donc, il y a bien autre chose... mais quoi ? »

« J'aimerai le savoir. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, autant je comprends qu'Arès ait ordonné de me tuer parce que j'avais fui avec Athéna et l'armure du Sagittaire, autant pour Shion, je ne comprends pas. Arès savait que j'avais été tout dévoiler à Shion et il n'a pas agi à ce moment là, alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? »

« Le soir où mon maître a été tué... que s'est-il réellement passé Aioros ? Que faisais-tu dans ses appartements ? »

« Tout le monde pense que moi et Saga nous nous y trouvions parce que Shion devait nous annoncer sa décision et sur qui s'était porté son choix. Mais c'est faux. Si cela avait été le cas, il nous aurait convoqués en même temps. Or, je n'étais pas convoqué ce soir là. »

« Alors pour quelle raison étais-tu sur les lieux du meurtre ? » Le mystère s'épaississait.

« C'est Saga qui m'a demandé de venir... Il m'a dit qu'il avait sollicité une entrevue avec Shion et qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve ensuite au Palais. »

« Une entrevue ? C'est étrange... t'a t-il dit pourquoi ? »

« Non. Mais je crois que c'est la cause de l'assassinat de Shion. Saga allait mieux dernièrement. Il semblait avoir appris à maîtriser Arès. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus fait surface et pourtant... tout a basculé en une nuit. Et surtout, si Shion avait voulu prendre des mesures contre Saga, il l'aurait convoqué, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis ni Arès, ni Saga ne savait que j'avais tout révélé à Shion à leur sujet. »

Un affreux doute assaillit alors le doux Atlante. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait et cette conversation avec Aioros remettait tout en question. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela, si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

« Mü. N'oublie pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. On ne peut pas totalement écarter la possibilité que tu sois impliqué de près ou de loin dans le pétage de plomb de Saga. Tu es peut-être le prochain sur la liste. Arès semble très réactif auprès des Atlantes, Shion me l'a confié quand je lui ai tout avoué. Et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait dit cela pour rien... »

Aioros essayait de le mettre en garde évidemment. Mais pas seulement. Pour Mü, il était clair que le Sagittaire n'agissait pas simplement par pure inquiétude, mais surtout par jalousie. Il voulait les séparer avant tout, il ne se préoccupait pas réellement de la sécurité du bélier. Mais le tibétain le remercia tout de même poliment et il s'éclipsa, direction le Palais du Pope.

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin avec Saga et qu'il commette l'irréparable en mettant peut-être sa vie en jeu, il avait besoin de réponses...

* * *

><p>Assis sur la terrasse en plein air du Palais, Shion était concentré. Mais il parvenait à le dissimuler, contrairement à son adversaire et ami de toujours. Dohko, version jeune, assurait l'intérim le temps que Shiryu soit assez mature pour endosser l'armure de la Balance à plein temps. Bien qu'il passe le plus clair de ses journées en Chine, Dohko venait parfois rendre visite à son meilleur ami pour lui tenir compagnie.<p>

La vie de Pope était longue et solitaire. Alors parfois, Shion avait besoin et envie de parler à quelqu'un sinon de son âge, tout du moins, de sa sagesse. Mais l'Atlante gagnait toujours aux échecs, comme en ce moment même ! Les sourcils froncés et l'air ennuyé de Dohko laissaient présager que Shion allait encore le vaincre cette fois...

« Maître ! » Les interrompit alors une voix qui brisa le silence.

Il était rare que Mü vienne rendre visite à son mentor et jamais sans une bonne raison.

« On finira notre partie plus tard, je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. » Répondit immédiatement Dohko.

« Dis plutôt que cela t'arrange. Tu perdais. »

« Vraiment ? Quel coup du hasard ! » Fit le chinois en se levant, sourire aux lèvres. « On terminera la partie quand vous aurez fini. Ca me laissera le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie pour retourner la situation...

Il salua Mü d'un mouvement de la tête et il sortit, laissant maître et élève ensemble.

« Qu'y a t-il Mü ? Je suis surpris de te voir ici. »

« Je veux connaître la vérité à propos de cette fameuse nuit où tout a basculé. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Shion ne se démonta pas et invita son disciple à prendre place face à lui.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Aioros m'a dit que c'est à l'initiative de Saga que vous vous êtes rencontrés ce soir là. Mais pourquoi ? Il a du se passer quelque chose qui l'a mis en colère. »

Shion était coincé.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

« Non ! Je veux juste la vérité ! » Exigea le doux Atlante qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Bien. Avant tout, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai fait cela dans ton intérêt. »

« Je déteste quand vous commencez ainsi... »

« Saga est venu me voir en privé à propos de toi. » Il marqua une pause, se servant du thé chaud.

« Continuez. »

Il ne se démontait pas. Il voulait savoir... Il DEVAIT savoir...

« Mü, crois-moi, ce que tu vas entendre n'a rien d'agréable. »

« C'est pourquoi il faut que je le sache. Alors dites-moi tout, je vous en prie. » Il le suppliait de son regard lavande si doux. Impossible de résister...

« Saga m'a demandé de te donner à lui. »

« De me donner à lui ? Je ne comprends pas... »

S'il s'attendait à ça !

« Il voulait que tu lui appartiennes. Il t'a toujours désiré... toujours. Il a eu ces étranges sentiments contre nature envers l'enfant que tu étais. Tu l'as fasciné, il s'est imprégné de toi dès que vous regard se sont croisés et avec le temps, c'est devenu une véritable obsession. Il me l'a confessé très tôt et il savait que c'était mal. J'ai essayé de te préserver de lui et de t'empêcher de tomber sous son joug pour le protéger lui aussi. Parce que je savais que ces émotions interdites allaient finir par devenir un fardeau trop lourd pour lui et pour toi. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné et il a fini par céder à ses pulsions immorales. Il est venu pour te prendre ce soir-là. T'arracher au Sanctuaire et t'emmener loin de moi. Il voulait fuir avec toi pour que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un pour l'éternité. Saga a toujours ressenti une attirance malsaine envers les plus jeunes, comme Milo ou Camus. Mais avec toi, c'était encore plus fort. Ca a fini par le ronger de l'intérieur. Je crois que c'est à cause d'Arès... c'est lui qui a cette mauvaise influence sur Saga. Il en a fait son jouet et lui a inspiré des sentiments dangereux.»

Mü était abasourdi. Ce que lui avouait Shion était terriblement lourd de sens et plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Saga de la même façon. Le vieux bélier insinuait-il que Saga était sexuellement attiré par les enfants ? C'était réellement affreux ! Non, ce n'était pas cela... juste qu'Arès le poussait à avoir des désirs déviants.

Mais jamais Saga n'était passé à l'acte heureusement. Et puis jamais le jeune Atlante n'avait surpris Saga avoir des gestes ou des paroles déplacées envers les plus jeunes. Au contraire, il ne semblait pas du tout s'y intéresser et il ne le surprenait jamais en leur compagnie. C'était donc un peu difficile à croire. De telles accusations semblaient plus crédibles concernant Aioros qui passait le plus clair de son temps au milieu des jeunes. Mü se frotta le crâne, regrettant immédiatement de telles soupçons.

Et puis, si Saga préférait les enfants ou les adolescents, il ne serait plus avec lui aujourd'hui. Mü rejeta donc en bloc les explications de son maître. Il était clair que Shion dressait un portrait particulièrement sombre et choquant de Saga pour mieux l'éloigner de lui. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Il avait déjà remarqué que Shion voulait les séparer, lors de leur visite. Cette impression désagréable se confirmait donc.

Mü n'était pas convaincu par la version de son maître. Certes, si Saga l'avait véritablement assassiné pour pouvoir être avec l'objet de ses désirs, il était normal que Shion le déteste et fasse tout pour l'éloigner de son cher élève, qui était comme un fils pour lui.

« C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? Alors Saga vous aurait tué parce que vous avez refusé ? Il tenait vraiment à m'enlever dans la minute ? Il comptait sans doute attendre ma majorité tout de même et je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait contre mon gré, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Saga est quelqu'un de doux et de patient. Jamais il ne m'aurait forcé à le suivre ou à lui appartenir. »

Oui, Mü ne croyait pas la version de son vénérable mentor. Le refus de Shion était motivé par autre chose que la différence d'âge entre les deux, car ce genre d'histoire était courante au Sanctuaire finalement. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Sisyphe, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et qui était de la même génération que Shion, n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments amoureux pour la jeune Sasha, réincarnation d'Athéna.

Il l'avait même avoué en mourant. Pourtant, il avait le double de son âge et personne n'avait trouvé cela choquant. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une autre époque. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'était jamais passé à l'acte, au delà de cet aveu.

« Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Saga ? A cause de la malédiction des Gémeaux ? Que s'est-il passé entre les Atlantes et Arès ? J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant ! »

« La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que Saga n'est pas fréquentable. Il n'est pas pour toi. Parce que je t'ai refusé à lui, il n'a pas hésité à m'assassiner de sang froid. »

« Si Saga m'avait à ce point désiré, il m'aurait enlevé sans même prendre la peine de vous demander votre bénédiction. Et de plus, ce n'est pas Saga qu'Aioros a reconnu ce soir-là, mais Arès. C'est Arès qui vous a poignardé, pas Saga. Saga est innocent.»

Il se leva, en colère. Cela lui arrivait peu souvent.

« Je refuse que Saga paye pour Arès ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé véritablement ce soir-là, mais je ne cesserai pas de fréquenter Saga ! »

« Saga ou Arès, c'est la même chose. Ils sont nocifs pour toi Mü. »

« Jamais Saga ne me ferait de mal. Et jamais il ne laissera Arès m'en faire. »

« Mü. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. J'ai de grands espoirs pour toi et Kiki. Un jour, l'un de vous me succèdera, c'est pourquoi nous devons être solidaires et nous protéger les uns les autres. »

« Est-ce que cela implique de devoir nous cacher des choses ? J'en ai assez Maître. Je sais que vous tentez de faire ce que vous croyez être le mieux et le plus juste pour nous, mais vous vous trompez totalement. J'aime Saga depuis trop longtemps pour renoncer à lui et quelle que sera la prochaine excuse que vous inventerez à son sujet... »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité ! » Le coupa le Patriarche.

« ...elle n'empêchera pas de rester auprès de lui. A plus tard, Maître. »

Il se leva, coup court à la discussion. Peut-être que Shion ne mentait pas. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Le passé était le passé et ses sentiments pour Saga restaient intacts. Si effectivement il était la cause de la crise de Saga, il n'y avait plus à s'en faire, puisqu'il ne comptait plus le quitter à présent. Ainsi, Saga ne serait plus jamais en colère et Arès ne referait plus surface. Il se fichait bien de l'avis de Shion, mais comme dans la culture Atlante la bénédiction des aînés était essentielle, Mü devait faire en sorte que le vieux bouc accepte l'élu de son cœur.

Il y avait un rituel très particulier à suivre par les Atlantes et leur âme sœur pour pouvoir être liés pour l'éternité et Mü ne comptait pas aller contre les traditions. Alors il espérait sincèrement qu'à force de détermination et de patience, il arriverait à imposer Saga à Shion. C'était primordial pour lui. Mü ne se voyait pas vivre indéfiniment dans ce qui représentait le pécher pour son peuple.

Quant à Shion, il détestait se disputer avec son cher disciple. Mais son entêtement était une menace non seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi pour le Pope et Kiki. Shion devait mettre fin à cette idylle dangereuse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Parce que la nouvelle de l'union entre Mü et Saga serait un véritable coup de poignard.

Mais Shion restait confiant. Mü était trop sage pour se passer de son accord et surtout... Saga risquait très bientôt d'avoir une désagréable surprise, quant les deux tourtereaux deviendraient plus intimes...

Et c'était sans doute la meilleure âme du vieux bouc.


	7. Whisky

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. Place au suivant. Attention, un peu de "citron" (lemon) dans celui-ci ! **

**Le secret de Mü enfin révélé !  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Entre Mü et Saga, les choses poursuivaient leur cours, imperturbablement. Oh bien entendu, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une spectaculaire et soudaine avancée du côté des sentiments du Gémeau. Cependant, lentement, mais sûrement, Mü s'approchait de son cœur. L'homme qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps était en train de devenir sien. Chaque jour, il pouvait mesurer les projets accomplis et cela le rapprochait de plus en plus de ce moment fatidique, inévitable, que Mü ne essayait de retarder à maximum.<p>

Les Atlantes avaient leurs secrets et il semblait bien que celui de l'amour physique soit l'un des mieux gardés. Jamais le bélier n'avait réellement abordé la question avec Shion. Cela aurait été trop gênant, alors il n'avait pas osé. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur le sujet. Etrangement, Kiki semblait beaucoup plus informé sur le sujet et à l'aise avec cela. Shion lui avait sans doute expliqué comment cela « marchait ». Ou tout simplement, Kiki avait-il décidé de prendre le vieux bouc par les cornes et d'aller chercher ses réponses lui-même.

Il n'était pas rare que Mü surprenne son jeune apprenti derrière le Colisée ou le Temple du Bélier, flirtant outrageusement avec d'autres apprentis. Un jeu bien dangereux, de l'avis du tibétain. Kiki prenait le risque d'exposer leur « différence » au grand jour. Le jeune avait beau être prudent et expliquer que jamais il ne se dévoilait complètement, s'arrangeant pour mener ses petites séances dans l'obscurité, Mü lui avait déjà fait un certain nombre de remontrances. Un accident était si vite arrivé...

Le titulaire de l'armure du Bélier avait donc référé de ce comportement risqué à Shion, mais ce dernier n'avait pris aucune sanction à l'égard de Kiki, ce que Mü jugeait inconcevable. Le vieux Pope estimait que Kiki prenait suffisamment de précautions et il préférait ne pas le sermonner inutilement. Après tout, il n'y avait encore eu aucun dérapage fâcheux et connaissant l'esprit rebelle de Kiki, ce serait le meilleur moyen de le pousser à la faute. Et c'était précisément ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Mü : cette connivence indéniable entre le jeune roux et son ancien maître, qui lui pardonnait tous ses caprices d'adolescent, sans même chercher à le punir. Même concernant son altercation dans l'arène, il avait fallu que Mü insiste afin que Kiki soit châtié comme il le méritait. Sincèrement, Mü ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shion passait l'éponge si aisément quant aux facéties de Kiki. Il le tolérait même de moins en moins... Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être la maman sévère d'un sale gosse turbulent, tandis que Shion se donnait le beau rôle du papa cool et indulgent. C'était notamment à cause du manque d'autorité de l'aîné des Atlantes, que les relations entre Kiki et Mü s'étaient si violemment dégradées. Shion avait trop tendance à prendre partie pour le jeune apprenti et faire passer Mü pour un tortionnaire, ce qui rendait leur cohabitation tendue.

Et la situation ne s'arrangeait pas principalement à cause de deux facteurs :

Le premier, était que Mü et Kiki s'étaient affrontés en début d'année lors d'un match officiel pour savoir qui des deux était le plus digne de l'armure du Bélier. Non seulement l'affrontement s'était soldé par une égalité parfaite, mais en plus, la Cloth avait réagi positivement à la cosmo-énergie de Kiki. Cela avait étonné beaucoup de chevaliers, car Kiki n'était plus exactement un jeune enfant et en général, on devenait chevalier d'or très tôt. Cependant, Shion avait décrété que Kiki n'avait pas encore la maturité nécessaire au port de l'armure et le vieux bouc semblait avoir d'autres projets d'envergure pour son petit protégé. Des projets connus de lui seul.

Le second facteur s'appelait Saga. Depuis que le Gémeau et Mü entretenaient une relation allant au delà de la simple complicité, Kiki s'était braqué. Il avait immédiatement fait valoir son droit de véto, droit qu'il ne possédait même pas d'ailleurs. L'opposition marquée du jeune l'avait éloigné de son maître. Le fossé entre eux semblait à présent si creusé qu'il était devenu impossible à combler. Kiki évitait beaucoup Mü, passant le plus clair de son temps dehors, car il craignait en permanence de tomber sur Saga et il savait pertinemment que s'il croisait le Grec, il ne pourrait retenir sa colère envers lui. D'où venait réellement cette haine dévorante que Kiki ressentait à l'égard de Saga ? Etait-elle justifiée ? Mü la pensait infondée et l'imputait à la crise d'adolescence particulièrement vive du roux. Ainsi, de l'avis de tout ceux qui avaient assisté aux excès de violence de Kiki vers Saga, la seule explication plausible était évident que le jeune homme était coupable de jalousie envers le Gémeau. En effet, ce dernier lui « volait » son cher et tendre maître et... peut-être même plus, si affinité... Parce qu'au vu de l'extrême dégoût que Saga inspirait à Kiki, il était évident que l'apprenti aimait en secret Mü.

Heureusement pour lui, Saga ne restait jamais le soir pour dormir chez le bélier. Ainsi, Kiki avait la voie libre pour regagner sa chambre pour la nuit. Mais jamais il ne rentrait avant le départ du Gémeau. Et ce soir là, justement...

Ledit Saga s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût.

En réalité, l'innocent agneau avait invité le loup dans la bergerie ce soir-là, dans l'espoir de se faire dévorer tout cru. Et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens : dîner fait maison, chandelles, vin et...

« Mü... »

...tenue affriolante. Le bel atlante n'était drapé que dans un vaporeux sari couleur lavande, assorti à ses beaux cheveux. Oui mais voilà, le sari en question était scandaleusement transparent, ne dissimulant les parties intimes de son hôte qu'avec quelques plis stratégiquement bien placés !

Ok, pas si innocent que cela l'agneau ! Saga avait comme l'impression d'être face au vrai prédateur, cette fois ! Il toussa légèrement et tenta de rester stoïque, se concentrant sur son plat. Mais dans le fond, il doutait sincèrement que même le glacial et impassible Camus puisse résister à son si succulent et sensuel gigot de mouton... Cette tenue très inspirante écornait fatalement la réputation chaste du beau Mü, dévoilant ses charmes les plus torrides : un torse fort et bien dessiné, de longs jambes fines et interminables, une peau blanche immaculée et douce et une chute de reins à se damner. Pour agrémenter le tout, Mü avait même sorti de leur malle ses bijoux traditionnels atlantes. Un beau collier ras de cou en or gravé de spirales soulignait son port de tête altier et des bracelets se balançaient le long de ses poignets féminins.

Oui, le délicat tibétain avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir. Il était évident qu'il ne se contenterait pas juste d'un repas avec Saga cette fois... Il se sentait prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Saga, quant à lui, avait toujours appréhendé ce moment. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à repousser les avances discrètes et polies du jeune bélier, mais ce soir, cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile !

« J'espère que la purée de carottes est bonne... »

Ca pour être bonne, elle était BONNE ! Saga resta sérieux et mangea sans se presser, essayant de rester neutre.

« Excellente. »

« Oh c'est bien... tu n'as donc pas remarqué que je l'avais un peu ratée... »

« Ratée ? »

« Oui, je l'ai trop cuite. » Avoua t-il avec espièglerie en fixant Saga avec ses grands yeux violacés.

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit... « Faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée ».

« Et que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner l'autre moitié ? » Il se pencha en avant et effleura doucement le mollet du Gémeau avec son pied. Saga put sentir qu'il avait mis un bracelet même à sa cheville.

A cet instant précis, Saga se demanda si l'un d'eux ne serait pas le dessert. Mü semblait dans de si bonnes dispositions ce soir, qu'il serait capable de se couvrir de crème chantilly et d'offrir son corps de rêve au Grec pour satisfaire son appétit croissant... Mieux valait changer de sujets et éviter toute dérive déraisonnable.

« Tes bijoux sont très beaux. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus... » Remarqua t-il sans pouvoir expliquer cette sensation familière.

« C'est impossible, Saga. C'est la première fois que je les mets et ce sont des bijoux uniques. Ils appartenaient à mes ancêtres Atlantes. Habituellement, ce sont des bijoux que l'on met pour célébrer des noces. » Expliqua t-il en souriant. « J'en ai d'autres, mais je ne les ai pas mis ce soir. Ils sont plus lourds et... particuliers. »

Particuliers ? Saga se demanda bien à quel genre d'ornements cela pouvait faire référence. Car en dehors des bagues ou des boucles d'oreilles, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Mü pourrait porter d'autre en complément du collier ou des bracelets.

« Je vais te chercher le dessert, j'ai du melon et quelques nectarines, si tu veux. J'ai aussi fait une infusion d'herbes tibétaines, ça aide à la digestion. » Proposa t-il en se levant gracieusement pour débarrasser son assiette.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je veux bien goûter l'infusion. » Répondit l'invité, le regard trainant sans vergogne sur le fessier avantageux et à peine couvert du maître de maison.

Il but ensuite le breuvage encore fumant, doux et sucré que lui avait amené Mü, sans s'en méfier. Après tout, un thé ne pourrait que l'aider à se détendre. Parce qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud et son rythme cardiaque s'était sensiblement accéléré.

« C'est vraiment très bon. Surtout ce petit goût un peu acide... »

« C'est parce que j'ai ajouté du gingembre... » Confessa Mü en suçant le jus d'une nectarine.

Le Grec manqua de s'étouffer après cette révélation. Mü était réellement diabolique !

« Bon sang, tu as volé le livre de recettes de Milo, ma parole ! »

« Et c'est mal ? Enfin je veux dire, non ! Milo apporte depuis des années du thé au gingembre à Shaka et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre eux. » Se justifia t-il habilement.

« Mü... » Soupira t-il en le fixant chaudement. « Je ne suis pas Shaka. Et tu n'as pas besoin de tout ces artifices pour me séduire. »

« Qu'y a t-il de mal à vouloir être désirable pour l'homme que l'on aime ? »

« Rien, absolument rien. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite, tu sais. »

« Si j'avais fait cela, tu aurais refusé mon invitation à dîner. Je te connais, Saga. Je sais que tu fuis les contacts physiques avec moi et que tu évites de rester trop longtemps seul en ma présence. »

Il termina son fruit et essuya du bout des doigts sa bouche encore humide. Puis, il détourna le regard et baissa la tête, blessé.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Saga ? Je... je ne te plais pas, c'est cela ? Je croyais que nous nous étions rapprochés dernièrement et que tu partageais mes sentiments. Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir... »

Saga se sentit immédiatement coupable de la détresse du bélier et il essaya maladroitement de s'excuser. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Bien-sûr, il s'en voulait de son comportement et de faire souffrir le doux Mü. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tellement peur de franchir l'étroite limite de la sanité d'esprit...

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » Il lui caressa la main.

« Je sais mais... Kanon m'avait pourtant assuré que c'était le meilleur moyen de te déclarer ma flamme... Il m'a dit que je devais être plus direct envers toi... quitte à te sauter dessus comme un animal. »

_Penser à avoir une conversation musclée avec Kanon à mon retour_, nota mentalement Saga.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules rondes et dénudées du beau bélier et il le força ensuite à le regarder. Les yeux de Mü brillaient de larmes. Rien de plus attendrissant pour son ainé. Sentant son estomac se serrer, mais son bas ventre brûler dangereusement, le Gémeau embrassa tendrement Mü et il le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant comme une poupée. Passant bien un bras autour de son cou et caressant les cheveux de Saga de sa main libre, Mü était très fier que ses larmes de crocodile, ou plutôt de mouton, aient fini par avoir raison de la résolution de Saga. Il ne parvenait à détacher ses lèvres de celle de son amour et Saga les mena tout naturellement jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Elle était à son image, avec des couleurs douces et rassurantes. Son lit à baldaquins était voilé et la décoration était d'inspiration orientale, mais discrète et de bon goût. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Saga y entrait, mais il avait pourtant l'impression de découvrir ce havre de paix. Des bougies parfumées allumées étaient disposées sur le chevet de bois verni, laissant deviner à Saga ce que Mü avait prévu pour la suite de la soirée. Sacré Mü... Il n'était décidément pas aussi innocent qu'il le laissait paraître !

« J'ai la sensation que tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça depuis le début. » Frissonna Saga en sentant que Mü était en train de lui dévorer le cou.

« Disons que je n'en n'étais pas sûr, mais que je l'espérai... » Gloussa t-il contre sa nuque.

Aussi rapidement que les fausses larmes de Mü furent sèches, Saga fut débarrassé de sa longue toge sombre et austère. Il se retrouva nu entre les cuisses d'albâtre du tibétain. Mü avait donc choisi d'aller directement à l'essentiel, sans détour. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes et avides parcouraient doucement le corps qui couvrait le sien. Il était curieux, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Saga entièrement nu. Il l'avait touché lors de leurs séances de câlins prudes, mais jamais aussi intimement, jamais peau contre peau. Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser Shion et Kiki, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à attirer l'être de ses désirs jusque dans son lit. Tout chez Saga était parfait. Il ressemblait à une de ces statues grecques, modèle de beauté et de puissance. Fixant Saga droit dans les yeux, il explora le torse du guerrier du bout de ses doigts fins, lui arrachant quelques gémissements au passage. Glissant lentement au sud, il ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose de très chaud et tendu. Saga put lire de l'étonnement dans les yeux de sa proie. Ou de la peur peut-être ?

« Mü... » Souffla t-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il lui prit la main et l'appuya sans détour sur la zone érogène. Il en voulait davantage. Il avait besoin de plus.

« Continue... »

Mais le bélier ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un homme de sexe masculin complètement nu dans son lit. La sensation était un peu étrange, mais la peau était douce à cet endroit. Sentant son hésitation, Saga le guida avec sa main, sans brusquerie. Il était normal que le virginal Mü ait quelques appréhensions puisqu'il n'avait jamais touché aussi impudiquement un autre homme. En tout cas, si Saga avait eu un quelconque doute jusqu'ici, maintenant il était certain que Mü n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant. Sa maladresse et sa timidité étaient deux preuves suffisantes pour le patient Saga, qui avait hâte de jouer les professeurs.

« Je suis là Mü, n'aie pas peur. On s'arrête quand tu veux. »

Il était important de rassurer le bélier et de lui montrer qu'il avait un filet de sécurité au cas où il souhaiterait abandonner l'expérience. Mais pas question pour Mü de décevoir Saga. Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à le posséder enfin, qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Toujours sous bonne garde avec la main de son amant, il entama un massage des plus inspirants sur ce muscle pulsant qu'il sentait presque vibrer sous ses caresses.

« Je t'aime Saga. »

Le gémeau haletait. C'était bon. Sentir Mü si proche, si doux et appliqué, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. La main gauche de Mü attrapa la sienne et il entrecroisa ses doigts avec.

« Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? »

« Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup de bien mon ange. »

Il pouvait sentir la chair prendre vie et gagner en consistance, se gorgeant de sang sous l'impulsion de sa main. C'était une sensation vraiment grisante et euphorisante. Au départ, il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire pour attiser le désir de Saga, mais il avait fini par trouver la technique et à prendre goût. Les mâles humains étaient donc sensibles ici, c'était bon à savoir. Jamais Shion ne le lui avait expliqué comment combler un homme, alors quand il avait surpris Kiki, la main sous la tunique d'un apprenti à l'air béat d'extase, il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui se passait sous ses yeux effarés. Et il était heureux de procurer autant de plaisir à Saga. Mais les choses se gâtèrent quand le Grec entreprit de lui retourner la faveur. Par réflexe, Mü resserra les cuisses.

« Mü ? »

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il pensait que l'apprenti de Shion le désirait autant que lui. Et même s'il avait promis de s'arrêter au moindre signe de Mü, il n'était plus vraiment certain de pouvoir tenir sa parole...

« Non... il ne faut pas... »

L'Atlante le supplia de son regard mauve mais Saga lui assura que tout allait bien. Ainsi, il le fit baisser sa garde et il releva le sari déjà très court de Mü et sous lequel il avait bien remarqué que ne se cachait aucun sous-vêtement, puisqu'il ne s'était pas privé pendant le dîner pour admirer deux merveilleuses rondeurs dorsales totalement nues à travers le tissu.

Et là ce qu'il sentit, ou plutôt, ne sentit pas, le laissa perplexe ! Kanon avait raison, Mü était une femme ? Pourtant, son corps semblait si masculin... Le Gémeau ne comprenait pas du tout cette absence d'appareil reproducteur, car en plus ne pas avoir d'organe masculin, il n'avait aucun organe féminin, non plus ! Son regard s'agrandit sous la surprise et il tâta machinalement la zone dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de _normal_.

« J'avais tellement peur que tu finisses par le découvrir de cette manière... J'aurai du t'en parler avant, je suis désolé... »

« Tu croyais sincèrement que je ne me rendrai compte de rien ? » Demanda t-il calmement.

« J'ignorais que tu... enfin que... c'était comme cela en bas chez toi... Car les autres Atlantes sont tous comme moi... » Répondit-il en se redressant, tirant sur son sari pour bien se couvrir.

Cela expliquait son hésitation quand il avait sentit la virilité de Saga contre ses cuisses, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'arrêter pour tant. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour l'avoir. Mü n'avait jamais réellement connu la promiscuité du Sanctuaire et ses douches communes, ce qui expliquait son ignorance. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Mü se sentait honteux, sale et pudique tout à coup. Sa différence risquait d'être un frein à leur relation. Malgré cela, il _avait envie _de Saga... Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais il devait bien y avoir une solution. Comment faisaient deux hommes humains quand une telle proximité physique s'installait entre eux ? Quelle était la suite logique à ces caresses ? Saga devait le savoir. Mais pour le moment, le Gémeau semblait encore trop choqué par sa découverte insolite pour envisager la suite logique de leurs caresses. Au bout d'une interminable minute de silence, Mü décida enfin de rompre le silence.

« Saga, dis quelque chose... s'il te plaît. »

Le Grec ferma les yeux et il se frotta le front. Il était bien fatigué tout à coup. A bout de forces, même. Mais surtout, il « le » sentait s'agiter au fond de lui. L'Autre était fou de rage de ne pouvoir conclure cette séance de préliminaires. La frustration sexuelle que Saga ressentait depuis des mois, particulièrement en présence de Mü, était en train de le submerger. La pointe de ses cheveux devint grisâtre comme de l'argile et il se mit à haleter, cachant son visage. Arès était en train de se réveiller et il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler.

« Saga ? » S'inquiéta Mü en le lui caressant les cheveux, ne semblant avoir rien remarqué d'anormal.

_« Cette petite chienne d'Atlante nous a trompé sur la marchandise... Il nous a allumé et maintenant il joue les vierges effarouchées, c'est intolérable ! »_

_« Non ! Laferme ! Mü n'est pas comme cela ! »_

_« Il doit payer... prends-le ! Prends-le de force ! Et punis-le ! »_

« Non ! » Hurla Saga avant de repousser Mü.

Il attrapa sa toge et se sauva, nu. Il était en train de perdre pieds et l'Autre reprenait lentement le dessus, s'insinuant dans ses veines comme un vicieux poison. Il ne pouvait pas lutter en présence de Mü, car la présence du bélier suffisait à attiser la haine de l'Autre.

Paniqué, le cœur brisé, Mü s'écroula dans son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que l'ombre menaçante d'Arès disparaissait dans la nuit noire...

Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle si subitement ? Mü n'était pas comme les autres et alors ? C'était pourtant un être vivant doué de sentiments. Et nul besoin d'être extralucide pour deviner qu'il venait de le décevoir profondément de par son attitude intolérante. Saga s'en voulait terriblement. Mais ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. L'Autre avait encore piqué une crise et si Saga n'avait pas fui, il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable. Arès était très instable en ce moment et de constater que Mü n'était pas un homme normal avait suffit à faire sauter toutes les barrières qui retenaient encore l'esprit du Mal. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ?

Jamais Mü n'allait vouloir le revoir après cela... Il avait tout gâché, mais au moins Arès semblait s'être calmé. Mais Saga se sentait si mal qu'il était allé noyer son chagrin à un endroit qu'il ne fréquentait d'ordinaire jamais. Il détestait ces bar mal famés, grossiers et empestant, sueur masculine, tabac, alcool et vomi. Celui où il avait atterri ce soir était franchement pitoyable, dans le genre taudis. Quelqu'un de son élégance et de sa stature n'avait rien à faire là. C'était plus le type de lieux qui allait bien à Deathmask, par exemple. Le cancer était réputé pour sa descente inégalable depuis leur retour à la vie, d'ailleurs. Il finissait souvent ses nuits au commissariat de Rodorio ou à cuver dans les ruelles pavées du village.

Accoudé au bar, il entamait son cinquième verre de whisky. Il détestait le goût âpre de cette boisson, véritable insulte à son délicat palet de connaisseur. Cela ne valait pas un bon vin à la robe rubis et à l'arôme raffiné. L'endroit était plutôt calme. Tant mieux, il ne voudrait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, même s'il doutait de passer vraiment inaperçu avec son allure et sa toge ancienne. En dehors de lui, il n'avait qu'un groupe de jeunes qui jouaient au billard et deux hommes au bar. L'un d'eux, à l'autre bout du comptoir, semblait l'observer avec intérêt justement. Le serveur servit alors un autre verre à Saga, qui n'avait rien commandé.

« De la part du mec là-bas. » Précisa le barman.

Plissant les yeux, Saga essaya de mieux voir son bienfaiteur : il avait l'air jeune, cheveux courts en bataille et portait un blouson en cuir. En temps normal, jamais Saga n'aurait accepté de se faire offrir un verre de la sorte. C'était tellement... grossier... et dégradant. Il détestait être traité comme un objet et si ce type pensait pouvoir l'acheter avec un peu d'alcool, il allait très vite regretter son investissement infructueux. Mais aussi insultant soit ce geste, Saga accepta le verre et but cul sec le liquide amer, au lieu de le vider sur la tête de son prétendant. Il commençait à être suffisamment imbibé pour ne plus avoir la force de s'indigner et il ne réagit pas plus quand le jeune homme s'approcha pour faire connaissance. Les hostilités commencèrent donc et pas de manière franchement distinguées.

« On va chez toi ? »

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être franc et sans fioriture. Avec la pénombre du bar et les néons bleus qui éclairaient très sordidement, Saga ne pouvait que dire une seule chose de son mystérieux interlocuteur : il était plutôt mignon et son regard pétillait d'énergie. La promesse d'une agréable nuit en sa compagnie, en somme. L'alerte de niveau deux venait tout juste d'être déclenchée, mais Saga l'ignora, à l'instar de la première. Parce qu'il devait bien reconnaître que ce garçon avait un certain culot et beaucoup de bagout pour oser l'inviter à faire la bête à deux dos aussi rapidement, sans quoi ni qu'est-ce. Il avait la tête qui tournait et quand il se leva, il tituba et ce fut son futur (?) partenaire qui le rattrapa.

« Oula oula, doucement... Là... je te tiens. »

Et il pesait son poids l'animal ! Mais l'autre ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à le tenir contre lui.

Ce qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...

Parce que quand ils sortirent du bar et qu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire à la lumière puissante, Saga eut un choc...

Un ENORME et DESAGREABLE choc !

« Oh putain, j'le crois pas ! » S'écria le garçon.

…Apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul !

Il soupira. Décidément, c'était sa soirée ! Mais bon, au moins, ça ne pouvait plus être pire maintenant.

« J'ai vraiment trop bu. » Fit-il en se massant les tempes, s'adossant au lampadaire.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir abusé de la boisson, puisque Kiki ne l'avait pas non plus reconnu avant de sortir.

« La tête que va faire Maître Mü quand je vais lui dire que je t'ai ramassé dans un bar puant... »

« ...Et la tête que va faire ton maître en sachant que tu étais dans un bar, en train de boire de l'alcool, alors que tu es encore mineur... »

Silence gêné.

« Ok, tu marques un point. On n'est pas obligés de lui dire, hein... »

« Bien d'accord. »

« Je suis content qu'on est réussi à trouver un accord ! »

« Moi aussi. »

« On se roule une pelle pour fêter ça ? »

« D'acc... heu... NON ! » Il secoua la tête et repoussa Kiki, décidément bien trop proche de lui ! Le bélier violait son espace vital.

L'alcool ne l'aidait pas tellement à réfléchir correctement. Saga luttait très bien contre les effets pervers de la boisson, mais même lui avait des limites. Et elles avaient été dépassées depuis longtemps...

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici ? Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Maître Mü au Temple du Bélier... Il t'a foutu dehors parce que tu n'as pas assuré au pieu ou quoi ? » Le harangua le roux.

Kiki était tellement irrespectueux et impoli que Saga avait une furieuse envie de lui coller la fessée déculottée qu'il méritait depuis des années. Il était évident que Mü et Shion étaient trop laxistes avec lui. Le roux poussait Saga dans ses retranchements. Oh oui. Et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour faire craquer le Gémeau. Mais il ressentait une haine viscérale pour le jeune mouton. Celle qui vous prend aux tripes. Celle qui vous accapare à la simple évocation du prénom de l'heureux élu. Il en avait presque honte, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi dévoré par ses sentiments, mais il regrettait que Kiki n'ait pas vécu la période Arès au Sanctuaire. Parce qu'il se serait fait une joie de le corriger personnellement... Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait mal à la tête et il risquait de commettre une bavure à cause de son manque actuel de clairvoyance. Préférant esquiver le conflit, il s'éloigna en direction du Sanctuaire. Par la forêt qui bordait le village, ce serait plus court.

« Hey enfoiré, je te parle ! »

Saga prenait vraiment sur lui. Ce genre de paroles glissaient sur lui d'habitude, mais ce soir, l'alcool aidant, il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir. Kiki savait exactement appuyer là où ça faisait mal et il était insupportable comme aucun autre. Mieux valait donc lui fausser compagnie le plus rapidement possible. A force de l'ignorer, il finirait bien par retourner draguer des inconnus dans un troquet miteux. Normalement, il était de son devoir de chevalier de l'empêcher de se donner en spectacle et de protéger la réputation du Sanctuaire, mais c'était actuellement le cadet des soucis de Saga. Que Kiki foute en l'air son avenir, qu'il bafoue les lois du Patriarche et qu'il soit banni une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ce n'était pas son problème.

Pénétrant dans les bois denses qui séparaient le village du Sanctuaire, il entendait toujours le désagréable bourdonnement que faisait le sale petit insecte énervant qui le suivait. Que fallait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Saga avait une furieuse envie de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension, de préférence, une avec d'horribles zombies cannibales amateurs de roux !

« Tu vas m'écouter, oui ? »

Le petit fut le premier à perdre patience. Par la pensée, il abattit deux arbres qui bloquèrent le passage de Saga. Ce dernier s'arrêta calmement. Kiki était vraiment ennuyeux, mais Saga ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'écouter. »

Kiki haletait. Et Saga pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque...

…Quoi ?

Et deux bras vigoureux enlacèrent son cou, tandis que Kiki se blottissait contre son dos.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à m'écouter. Ni même à m'aimer... »

Quoi ? Pardon ? Le Gémeau tiqua à ces mots et son cœur rata un battement. Il avait certainement mal entendu. Oui, CERTAINEMENT !

« J'ai VRAIMENT trop bu. » Déplora le Grec.

Mais l'Atlante ne desserrait pas sa prise. Il essayait peut-être de l'étouffer ? Ca ne pouvait être que la seule explication ! Mais Saga fut rapidement fixé quand une main serpenta sur le haut de son torse, tenant de se faufiler sournoisement sous sa toge. Le plus vieux des deux hommes se tendit sous l'intrusion. Et la sensation humide de deux lèvres se posant sur sa peau ne fit qu'ajouter à son malaise grandissant.

« Kiki ? »

Il n'était pas le seul à être un peu rond. Mais dans le cas de Kiki, cela devenait carrément flippant!Aucune réaction de la part du roux autre que lui lécher le cou amoureusement. Il remonta doucement et happa un lobe d'oreille délicieux qu'il commença à sucer. Le Grec était horrifié par ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais il était tétanisé sur place. L'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines amoindrissaient ses réflexes. Il se débattit vainement, car Kiki le maîtrisa avec facilité. Pourtant, le roux avait beaucoup plus bu que lui, il le sentait à son souffle chargé d'alcool. C'était incroyable la force qu'il conservait malgré tout. Il semblait comme galvanisé. L'adrénaline le rendait si...

« Lâche-moi ! » Ordonna fermement Saga.

« J'en ai pas l'intention. » Répondit tout aussi fermement le roux.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Il cessa finalement de bouger. Il s'épuisait pour rien.

En guise de réponse, Kiki effleura une perle de chair sensible sur le torse du Grec. Mais Saga resta de marbre. Il frissonnait de dégoût. L'alcool avait fait perdre la tête à Kiki. Et même si le Gémeau restait excité par ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt entre lui et Mü, il ne ressentait pas une once de désir envers le jeune apprenti qui lui faisait une cour des plus... glauques. Si Kiki parvenait à ses fins et profitait de son état pour... Saga ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

Sa main cessa soudainement de jouer avec sa proie durcie et Saga poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kiki avait du recouvrer ses esprits !

Mais les choses se gâtèrent quand la main de Kiki souleva sa toge et dévoila une cuisse qu'il griffa au passage. Saga ne perdit pas son calme pour autant. Il sentait la panique le gagner, mais il devait penser à quelque chose, un plan pour se sortir de là, VITE ! Kiki n'était pas dans son état normal...

Et tout à coup, alors que le jeune homme se débarrassait de la barrière de tissu qui le séparait de sa cible, le sang de Saga ne fit qu'un tour avant de se glacer dans ses veines. Kiki n'allait tout de même pas... pas comme cela, pas maintenant ! Saga s'agita de plus belle.

« Shhh... je vais bien m'occuper de toi bébé. »

Bébé ? Ok, là il venait de toucher le fond ! Kiki était clairement bien allumé pour le surnommer ainsi. En plus, son ton était presque affectueux.

« Tu sonnes comme un vieux pervers. » Lui fit remarquer Saga.

Mais un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du Gémeau. Parce que... Kiki était un Atlante. Et la suite allait être beaucoup plus compliquée pour lui. Saga savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du jeune homme. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mü ce soir, Saga ne risquait donc pas grand chose ! Quand l'air frais caressa son fessier nu, Saga frissonna légèrement. Mais pas de peur. Kiki allait avoir une mauvaise surprise et il allait être très déçu de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. Finalement, le corps des Atlantes avait ce petit avantage certain. Ce serait une belle vengeance pour le Grec et rien que d'y penser, il éclata de rire. Un ricanement moqueur et prétentieux. Cela lui fit gagner un peu de temps comme Kiki haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta net.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? »

Et cela faisait des années que Saga n'avait pas ri d'aussi bon cœur ! Il se fichait complètement de vexer l'Atlante. Rien que de savoir que Kiki ne pourrait rien lui faire, c'était tellement jouissif !

« Parce que je sais que tu ne pourras rien me faire. J'ai vu Mü nu cette nuit... »

Kiki serra des dents.

« Ca veut dire que vous avez... »

« Non. Quand j'ai vu cela... je me suis sauvé comme le roi des... »

« Enfoiré ! » Le coupa rageusement Kiki.

« Précisément. » Son sourire se fit plus triste. « Je lui ai sûrement brisé le cœur. Il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est, comme toi. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre pour le réconforter. Tu as gagné, je ne toucherai plus ton maître, tout est fini entre nous. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Il s'écarta un peu de Saga... tenant toujours sa toge relevée.

« J'ai de la peine pour Maître Mü, mais oui, je suis content. Parce que ça veut dire que maintenant, la voie est libre... » Répondit-il résolument.

« Mü est en effet un cœur à prendre à présent. Tu vas pouvoir essayer de le conquérir sans plus me voir comme un rival. »

Et ce fut au tour de Kiki d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc et solaire. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Saga cligna des yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire de si hilarant ? Il prit la mouche et se renfrogna. Il détestait que le roux le fasse tourner en bourrique et se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.

« A...attends... c'est trop drôle là ! »

Il en perdit un peu l'équilibre et tituba de quelques centimètres, posant sa main libre sur un tronc d'arbre pour se tenir debout.

« J'en peux plus... mon ventre ! Hahaha ! Alors tu crois vraiment que... je... Maître Mü et... Hahaha ! »

Saga fronça des sourcils et il lui arracha des mains le pan de sa toge, la lissant bien pour ne pas la froisser. Il passa devant le bélier et commença à s'éloigner, mais ce dernier l'attrapa sèchement pour le poignet il le plaqua face au tronc d'arbre.

« Imbécile... Ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis jaloux depuis tout ce temps, mais de lui. De Maître Mü et d'Aioros aussi. C'est vrai que cela fait moins longtemps qu'eux que je t'espionne dans les thermes ou dans les vestiaires de l'arène, mais ça a toujours été toi Saga... »

Le gémeau se raidit sous cette révélation et il manqua d'air. Il devait cauchemarder là ! Bon, il ne devait pas perdre son calme. Il avait toujours l'avantage. Kiki ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et puis, cela ne changeait toujours rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire, sexuellement parlant. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit que Kiki réalise sa monumentale erreur.

L'Atlante releva patiemment la toge du Grec à nouveau...

...Et la chose gonflée de désir que sentit Saga contre ses reins le glaça d'effroi.

Kiki était bel et bien... un mâle.

Et un mâle des plus émoustillés !


	8. Tears

Le réveil fut difficile.

Pourtant, il avait l'habitude. Quand l'Autre était aux commandes, Saga avait passé bien des nuits agitées. Qu'elles soient blanches, débauchées, alcoolisées, le gémeaux en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec son ancien hôte. Il eut malgré tout un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. Un mal de crâne terrible l'empêchait de voir nettement où il se trouvait. C'était comme si la statue d'Athéna chérie par Shura lui était tombée en plein sur la tête. Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Il avait le dos en compote aussi. Un troupeau d'Aldébaran lui était passé sur tout le corps pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Il se massa les tempes et essaya de se redresser, gémissant douloureusement. Le sol était dur, inhospitalier. Sa toge si raffinée et propre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle était un peu déchirée, couverte de terre et de feuilles, d'herbes folles, de végétation. Il se frotta le bas du dos. On n'avait pas idée de s'endormir en plein milieu des bois aussi ! Il faisait humide et Saga était légèrement mouillé par la rosée matinale. Sa peau était exposée, nue par endroits, en proie à la légère brise chargée d'air froid. Une fois dans une position moins douloureuse pour ses vertèbres, le Grec constata que comme il l'avait justement deviné, il se trouvait dans la forêt. Mais ses souvenirs étaient encore confus. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il essaya de réfléchir, autant que possible malgré la douleur qui le lançait. Son corps était un hématome géant. Et le seul fait d'avoir passé la nuit à la belle étoile, à même le sol, certes, n'étais pas suffisant pour expliquer cette décrépitude.

Il inspira profondément.

_Saga... essaye de te souvenir..._

Il se tenait la tête. Son cerveau était encore embué par l'alcool. Pourtant, il n'avait pas tant bu que cela hier. Alors comment avait-il atterri ici ? Et pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? C'était comme si sa mémoire bloquait consciemment les informations.

Et ce ne fut que quand il entendit quelques gémissements de désagrément près de lui qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Et aussitôt, les souvenirs de la soirée passée furent ravivés !

Horrifié par les flashs que lui envoyaient son cerveau, Saga tourna immédiatement la tête vers son compagnon de la nuit. Il ne voulait y croire, il ne pouvait le croire ! Il avait sûrement cauchemardé tout cela ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, une fois le contact visuel établi, il ne fit plus de doute que tout ceci était bien réel. Et la réalité s'imposa à lui brutalement. Cette chaleur qu'il sentait près de lui... ce blouson en cuir posé sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, c'était...

Kiki.

Kiki était là.

Complètement nu et collé à lui, à la recherche de chaleur sans doute. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, de rougeurs et se griffures. Inutile d'être savant pour deviner que la forêt ne pouvait être le seul auteur de ces marques. L'ancien pope ouvrit alors la main et il l'approcha du corps de l'atlante encore endormi. Ecartant les doigts, il essaya de vérifier si les marques sanglantes dessinées sur le flanc de Kiki lui appartenaient. Et en effet, l'écartement, la profondeur des rougeurs coïncidait bien avec la taille de ses doigts. Il avait donc griffé Kiki. Sans doute en essayant de le repousser. Il se souvenait à présent que le petit Atlante s'était montré bien cavalier envers lui hier soir. Saga essaya donc de se dégager de l'étreinte possessive de Kiki. Ce dernier maugréa un peu dans son sommeil et ses traits se crispèrent quand Saga le poussa finalement. Le roux lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla pour regagner un peu de chaleur.

La frère de Kanon respirait fort. Il haletait. La panique, le froid, la douleur, la réalisation aussi... Que s'était-il passé entre eux hier soir ? De cela son cerveau semblait incapable de se rappeler pour l'instant. Il savait que Kiki lui avait fait des avances pour le moins insistantes, mais au delà de cette certitude, le Gémeaux ignorait comment leur corps à corps musclé s'était soldé. Par des blessures de part et d'autre, mais cela ne lui disait pas s'ils...

Non, impossible.

Il se refusa catégoriquement à cette pensée.

Se redressant difficilement en s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre, Saga resta immobile un moment pour regagner la sensibilité de ses membres et laisser ses muscles se décontracter. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Le décor semblait tourner autour de lui et le chant des oiseaux résonnait comme une moquerie à ses oreilles.

_Bon... d'accord nous avons passé la nuit ensemble dans les bois, mais c'est tout. Cela ne veut strictement rien dire. Nous avions trop bu tous les deux, on a du s'écrouler là et s'endormir tout simplement. Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre._

Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'employait Saga à essayer de se convaincre, ses craintes ne faisaient que gagner du terrain. Kiki était NU ! Comment le nier ? Cela n'était pas arrivé par intervention divine tout de même ! De même que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard, comment cela se pourrait-il ?

Et à cette nudité, Saga ne voyait qu'une seule explication qui le révulsa. A tel point qu'il se retourna pour vomir. La nausée fut fulgurante.

_Non... non... calme-toi Saga...il y a forcément une explication. Cette petite teigne est bien assez maligne pour avoir organisé tout cela et essayer de te faire plonger. Il veut que tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais tu es plus intelligent que lui, il doit y avoir une faille._

Et soudainement, son cerveau sembla s'allumer et fonctionner de nouveau : il eut une idée. Malgré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspira, le gémeaux décida de la mettre à exécution. Et lentement, calmement, il revint près de Kiki essayant de ne pas trop faire craquer les branches mortes sous ses sandales. Il se pencha sans un bruit, tel un ninja, au dessus du jeune homme et il parcourut son corps de son regard perçant.

Kiki était un bel adolescent. Son corps était finement dessiné, il n'était pas encore aussi musclé que tous les autres chevaliers, mais il laissait deviner un beau potentiel en la matière. Saga avait toujours aimé les belles choses. Lui et l'Autre étaient des amateur de beauté, c'était la seule chose qui les mettait d'accord. Et les corps masculins en faisaient partie. Mais le gémeaux se refusa à « mater » le roux, comme on disait vulgairement. C'était au dessus de ses forces ! S'il s'abandonnait à le faire, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes pubères de Kiki et cela, il le refusait catégoriquement. Il détestait cette peste. Il le haïssait de toute son âme et n'éprouvait que du mépris pour le rouquin. Inspirait profondément pour se donner le courage d'examiner l'endroit de son anatomie le plus intime, mais aussi le plus révélateur, Saga chercha du regard la preuve ultime qui l'innocenterait.

Et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Kiki, tout comme son maître, n'était pas pourvu d'appareil reproducteur. Il était lisse, _vierge _de toute virilité à l'endroit où il devrait en avoir une normalement. Cela voulait donc dire que l'alcool l'avait trompé hier soir et que ce qu'il avait cru sentir contre sa chute de reins n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Le fruit de son épouvante.

Kiki n'avait donc rien pu lui faire hier. Enfin, techniquement, si. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un appendice à cet endroit pour pouvoir faire des choses que la morale réprouvait, mais Saga était persuadé que les marques sur le corps du jeune bélier n'étaient que le reflet de la lutte entre eux et non, une quelconque preuve d'activité sexuelle. Parce que Saga se rappelait que l'Autre pouvait se montrer violent lors de ses ébats et les coups qui jalonnaient le corps fin de Kiki auraient pu être le symbole.

Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas.

Alors Saga décida de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement que possible, sans se retourner. Le petit n'était pas en danger ici. Au pire, émergerait-il avec une bonne grosse gueule de bois bien méritée et des souvenirs flous, mais à part un petit rhume, il ne risquait rien.

Saga ne voulait pas s'attarder une minute de plus ici. Il frissonna et se frictionner doucement les bras. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir atrocement, mais au moins, sa conscience était soulagée à présent.

Il abandonna donc l'apprenti de Mü dans les bois, sans regret.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée fut difficile pour Saga. Il avait toujours cet abominable mal de crâne et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire passer. Et tout le bas de son dos était inflammé et tendu. Il se retrouva donc chez lui avec des lunettes de soleil (empruntées à Kanon) et dans le noir complet. Il pensait à Mu. Il avait du le blesser si fort hier... Il s'en voulait terriblement et cette migraine ininterrompue était peut-être un moyen de le faire payer pour cela. Il se sentait coupable. Mu était si doux, si tendre et aimant. Il n'avait pas mérité cela. Saga s'était vraiment conduit comme le dernier des enfoirés. Il le regrettait à présent.<p>

« Putain, tu fais vraiment peine à voir, là, planqué derrière tes lunettes et ton bol de tisane ! »

Tiens, son cher frère était rentré et apparemment, il était toujours aussi franc et direct. Le malheureux Saga s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« Moins fort... Gnnh ma tête... »

Mais cela n'apitoya pas Kanon pour autant. Il prit même un malin plaisir à ouvrir en grand les volets du temple des Gémeaux. Saga grimaça quand les rayons du grand soleil de Grèce illuminèrent son visage pâle.

« Kanon ! Ferme ces putains de volets ! » Ordonna t-il en se se cachant comme il put derrière sa grande manche chauve souris.

Quand Saga se mettait à jurer, c'est que cela devenait sérieux et immédiatement Kanon se sentait concerné. Il s'accouda à la petite table ronde d'appoint et il enleva les lunettes de son frère. L'aîné était bien cerné et ses yeux parcourus de petites veines rouges prêtes à éclater. Par pitié, l'ex-marina poussa légèrement le battant.

« Toi, tu t'as encore passé ta nuit à bouquiner dans la bibliothèque sacrée, non ? »

« Non. » Articula difficilement Saga. « J'ai trop bu... » Annonça t-il un peu honteusement.

Kanon haussa un sourcil. Il était rarissime que son frère adoré prenne des cuites, contrairement à lui. Mais pour sa défense, Kanon le faisait surtout pour inciter Aioros à faire de même et à se « décoincer » ! Saga, en revanche, ne se mettait jamais la misère sans une raison.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Pas de réponse. Rien d'étonnant de la part du réservé et droit Saga. Alors Kanon insista. Il avait toujours été doué pour tirer les vers du nez de Saga. La gémellité sûrement.

« Tu sais que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas répondu, alors crache le morceau. »

La gémellité ou ce don qu'avait le plus jeune des frères de s'accrocher aux branches...

Cependant, Saga sembla s'enfermer davantage dans son mutisme. Dans ce cas, il ne laissait pas le choix à Kanon. Ce dernier se leva et il fouilla les placards bien vides de la cuisine. Il arracha à Saga sa tisane de pépé et il y versa un mélange d'épices forts de son cru.

« Bois ça. C'est plus efficace que ta tambouille. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais l'habitude des gueules de bois toi... » Répondit Saga, pince sans rire.

Kanon haussa des épaules. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier, mais il n'en ressentait aucune gêne.

« Bois. Ne cherche pas à me vexer pour esquiver la question. Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie Saga. »

Il lui adressa un sourire mesquin. Pour qui son cher frère le prenait-il ? Il n'était plus un débutant !

« Avant, tu tombais dans le panneau. »

« Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, dis tout à ton frère préféré. »

Ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué, puisque Saga n'avait qu'un seul frère. Ce dernier soupira, un peu exaspéré et il se décida à boire un peu du breuvage rouge vif. Avoir les idées plus claires l'aiderait sans doute à répondre mieux.

« T'es sûr qu'il est pas radioactif ton truc ? Il brille dans le noir ! »

Cela n'inspirait pas confiance à Saga, mais devant l'air imperturbable de son frère, il but. Il se sentait vraiment minable, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la trainée de poudre qui sembla prendre feu quand il avala la mixture flamboyante. Il toussa.

« Ca réveille, hein ? »

Il affichait un sourire triomphale et narquois.

Mais Saga ne put nier que ce fut efficace. Son frère était un vrai spécialiste des lendemains difficiles. Alors peut-être pourrait-il aussi l'aider pour autre chose que sa gueule de bois ? Saga n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à son frère. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère, il avait tendance à minimiser ses problèmes et à essayer de les résoudre seul.

« Bon d'accord, je vais tout te dire. »

Et Saga de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé hier, sans rien lui cacher : son dîner prometteur avec Mü qui s'était soldé par un rejet total de sa part et par les larmes du bélier, ainsi que la nuit, dont il ne se souvenait pas, si ce n'était de s'être réveillé aux côtés de Kiki au beau milieu des bois...

Kanon l'écouta attentivement, sans lui couper la parole et se montra plus discipliné que jamais. Il cligna parfois des yeux pour manifester son étonnement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé.

« Voilà. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Je vois. Je comprends que tu te sentes plus bas que terre à présent ! Quelle histoire ! »

Et Saga n'en n'était vraiment pas fier. Il s'était conduit comme un monstre envers Mü, sans même parler du cas Kiki...

« Que dois-je faire d'après toi ? »

Son regard était suppliant, perdu... Kanon comprit que son frère avait vraiment besoin de lui. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui faire, quoi lui conseiller.

« Je suis bien emmerdé là... A vrai dire, j'ignore quoi te répondre. Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne t'aide pas du tout là et crois-moi, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir trouver un truc pertinent à dire. »

Il s'en voulait tout à coup de n'être pas aussi doué qu'Aioros pour consoler les gens ou les guider.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Essaya de le réconforter son frère en lui caressant le bras et en s'efforçant de lui sourire. Et voilà ! C'était encore Saga qui avait le beau rôle ! Même quand son frère était triste, Kanon était incapable d'être utile.

« T'as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? Tu aimes Mü quand même, non ? »

« Oui. J'aime Mü. Mais j'ai du lui briser le cœur hier. Je doute qu'il veuille encore me parler. Mais si j'ai cette chance, j'irai m'excuser auprès de lui. D'autant que j'ignore pourquoi j'ai réagi de façon aussi extrême. »

« T'as eu peur tout simplement. Ca arrive à tout le monde, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, du moment que tu reconnais tes torts et que tu implores le pardon de Mü. »

« J'y compte bien. » Confirma t-il d'un ton déterminé.

« Et pour Kiki ? »

Le gémeau serra son bol. La simple évocation de l'agneau roux suffisait à le crisper.

« Quoi Kiki ? »

« Ne fais pas comme s'il n'était rien arrivé hier... »

« Mais il n'est rien arrivé hier. C'est la vérité. »

Inutile donc d'en parler. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait peut-être pas du évoquer Kiki précédemment dans la conversation.

« Sexuellement, peut-être. Mais tu m'as dit que le petit avait avoué t'aimer hier soir. »

« Et alors ? Il avait bu je te rappelle. Il a sûrement dit cela en espérant m'attendrir pour que je me laisse faire. »

« Franchement, j'en doute. C'est pas le genre d'argument qui te ferait écarter les cuisses ! »

« Oui. Mais ça, il n'en sait rien. » Se défendit Saga. « Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Kiki n'existe pas pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un gamin que ses hormones travaillent trop. »

« Et qui en a assez des plaisir solitaires apparemment. Tu l'imagines, le soir, dans le noir, dans son lit en train de se caresser en criant ton nom ? »

Le gémeau en trembla de dégoût.

« Tu vas trop loin Kanon ! »

« Moi je trouve cela plutôt amusant... et flatteur à vrai dire. C'est même mignon, en fait ! T'es le premier fantasme de notre petit agneau ! »

« Je m'en serai allègrement passé, crois-moi. Mais puisque ça a l'air de t'amuser, je te le laisse avec joie, étant donné qu'on se ressemble, s'il t'intéresse, tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à le séduire. »

« C'est une idée. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle... » Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de Kanon alors qu'il jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortillait autour de son index. « Kiki est plutôt mignon. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. »

C'est vrai que le jeune roux était beau garçon. Il avait un certain charme avec ses cheveux roux hirsutes qui ressemblaient à des flammes secouées par le vent. Ses yeux verts perçants brillaient de malice, ressemblant à deux émeraudes précieuses. Il avait bien grandi, dans tous les sens du terme. Son corps était désirable, sa peau était douce et chaude, légèrement rosée.

Oui, l'agneau était prêt à être consommé...

Et Saga secoua fortement la tête. Pas question de laisser son esprit vagabonder de la sorte ! Même si Kiki n'était physiquement pas déplaisant, c'était de Mü dont lui était amoureux ! Et franchement comparer Kiki à Mü équivalait à comparer un ver de terre au sublime soleil.

« Quoi que tu décides, sois prudent. N'oublie pas que tu es avec Aioros à présent et je doute qu'il soit ravi d'entendre que tu as des vues sur un disciple... »

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas tellement Aioros que je crains, si je décide de m'attaquer à Kiki. »

« Tu as raison. Encore faudrait-il qu'Aioros l'apprenne... Alors que Shion, lui, le saura forcément et il risque de te faire bannir son tu touches son petit protégé. »

« Je ne parlais pas non plus du vieux bouc. » Il se pencha légèrement et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Qui n'enchanta absolument pas Saga. Car il ne savait que trop bien ce que Kanon insinuait.

« Je viens de te dire qu'il ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Fais ce que tu veux avec lui, je m'en moque bien, mais ne viens pas pleurer après si tu te fais prendre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère. Il n'y a pas qu'avec l'alcool que je suis devenu un expert. Et puis, je peux juste jouer un peu avec Kiki, sans aller jusqu'à commettre quelque chose de trop compromettant. »

C'était du Kanon tout craché ça. Il avait toujours adoré jouer avec le feu et les nerfs des gens. Un jour, ça lui retomberait dessus, mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à mener sa barque avec succès.

« Tu sais, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me jettes encore une fois dans le Cap Sounion si je décide de faire joujou avec Kiki. J'ai bien compris la dernière fois que je n'avais pas intérêt à toucher à Mü si je tenais à la vie. Alors tu comprendras bien que souhaite juste m'assurer que cette interdiction ne concerne pas non plus le petit. »

« Tu as le champ libre avec lui. »

« Sûr ? »

« Je te trouve bien insistant Kanon. » Il fronça des sourcils. « et ma patience a des limites. Je me moque de Kiki. Fin de la discussion. »

Il se leva alors majestueusement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher droit et ses reins le lançaient toujours, mais cela allait beaucoup mieux.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Voir Mü. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner ce soir, d'accord ? »

Et tous deux échangèrent un sourire entendu.

En tous cas, à présent, Kanon avait une idée pour aider son frère.

Une excellente idée.

* * *

><p>Cela avait presque était trop facile. Une oeillade douce, un regard amoureux. Quelques mots d'excuse et voici le Gémeaux et le Bélier enlacés dans le lit de la bête à cornes. Leurs corps nus entremêlés, se livrant à la passion qui les consumait depuis des années. Cette fois, Saga ne comptait pas faire d'erreur, ni le laisser s'échapper avant de l'avoir fait sien. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Et tout allait se passer comme dans un rêve, justement. En plus, par chance, Kiki n'était pas là. L'affreuse petite teigne était sans doute sorti se souler ou faire Athéna savait quoi même. Et Saga s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'y pensait absolument pas, là, maintenant, tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Peut-être même Kanon avait-il déjà mis son plan à exécution et se trouvait-il avec le roux. Saga n'en n'avait cure. Non, vraiment.<p>

… alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le chasser de son esprit tandis qu'il tenait enfin Mü dans ses bras forts ? Le corps de l'Atlante s'abandonnait à ses caresses douces mais appuyées. Son souffle venait mourir contre ses joues. Le Grec haleta quand il sentit sa virilité frôler les cuisses d'albâtre de Mü. Ce dernier laissa échapper une feulement qui termina d'embraser Saga. Mais ssshh... pas tout de suite, ils avaient encore le temps. Il voulait apprendre à apprivoiser le corps étrange de son futur amant. La chambre résonnait de leurs gémissements humides et Saga se sentait sur un nuage de plaisir. Bien-sûr, devoir contenir ses pulsions était douloureux, mais il savait que dès qu'il les relâcherait en Mü, dans ce corps si accueillant qui allait bientôt lui appartenir, il se sentirait d'autant plus léger. Il devait juste tenir un petit moment, encore un tout petit moment et profiter de cette découverte de leurs points hétérogènes. Puisqu'il manquait à Mü la zone la plus intime de toutes, Saga devait trouver quelque chose d'autre pour l'émoustiller davantage et lui faire perdre la tête.

C'est alors que sans la moindre hésitation, il passa la main derrière la nuque de l'Himalayen, semblant chercher quelque chose sur laquelle il mit les doigts rapidement. Il caressa une rugosité sur la nuque de Mü, cachée sous ses cheveux lavande si doux. Il avait été comme aimanté pour cette marque, qui ressemblait à une cicatrice au toucher. Il pinça doucement la peau, l'échauffant tendrement, insistant sur l'endroit sans en démordre.

Et cela ne tarda pas à arracher des cris d'extase au mouton.

_J'ai trouvé ton point faible, on dirait..._

Comment avait-il su que c'était là ? Ce dont il s'agissait réellement ? Saga l'ignorait. Et se moquait de le savoir à cet instant. Ces cris de pur plaisir le galvanisaient. Il pénétra alors sans préparation le placide Mü qui se tordit de douleur mêlée de béatitude. D'un coup sec, il fit sa place et repoussa les entrailles récalcitrantes de Mü qui essayèrent vainement de lui faire barrage. Il était tellement serré qu'il compressait le membre de Saga. Ce dernier marqua une pause pour le laisser s'habituer à la lancinante intrusion. Il murmura des mots doux à son oreilles pour le détendre, lui promettant que la douleur ne serait que temporaire. Comme on l'avait fait pour lui déjà et...

Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais on... Saga n'avait jamais partagé de moments intimes comme celui-ci avec quelqu'un ! Alors pourquoi ces mots sonnaient-ils si familier à son oreille ? Oui, peut-être parce que lui, il les avait déjà dits pour Milo ou encore Aioros, mais jamais parce qu'ON les lui avait dits ! Cependant, dans son esprit, le Grec ressentait une sensation étrange. Celle d'avoir été déjà à la place de Mü. Et qu'on avait déjà murmuré ces mots magiques pour lui.

Et puis, comment savait-il que Mü disposait de cette zone érogène alors que le mouton semblait l'ignorer lui-même, ou du moins, sans que Saga n'ait jamais couché avec le moindre Altante ou n'ait lu cela dans le moindre livre traitant du sujet ?

Non... cela ne pouvait être...

« Saga ? » Souffla une voix délicate.

Il se redressa. Mü le fixait avec amour, le visage zébré de larmes. De douleur de d'amour. Il semblait heureux malgré le mal qu'il ressentait. Enfin, il ne faisait qu'un avec l'amour de sa vie.

« Continue, je t'en prie... » Le supplia t-il du regard.

Le gémeau caressa son visage, séchant quelques larmes et il acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à rassurer l'Atlante. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il se mit en mouvement, ses hanches se mouvant de leur propre volonté. L'angélique Mü resta passif, ne sachant quoi faire pour donner du plaisir à son amant ou pour soulager sa propre douleur. Mais après tout, il était chevalier, il avait connu bien pire et la brûlure vive qu'il avait ressenti sur le coup commençait à s'apaiser sous l'impulsion des coups de reins de Saga. Mü se montra alors plus vocal au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'intensifiait. Il se sentait transporté sur un nuage de plénitude, léger comme du coton.

Il ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite que l'extrémité des cheveux de Saga changeaient de couleur. Le gris s'insinua dans sa chevelure sauvage et le Grec se montra plus incisif. Il désirait posséder Mü entièrement. Ne pas laisser un centimètre de sa peau inexploré. Mü le serrait bien contre lui, ne voulait plus jamais le voir fuir. Il voulait le garder pour lui, avec lui, en lui, pour toujours.

« C'est bon Saga, n'est-ce pas ? Nous connaissons bien ces sensations... les Atlantes sont si dociles. Nous aimions nous déverser en eux. Utiliser leurs corps de poupées pour nos désirs. »

Le Grec se tendit sous l'effort. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter soudainement. Tout devenait si confus dans son esprit. Une douleur stridente lui vrilla le cerveau, l'enveloppant dans son linceuil.

Il devait résister ! Mais l'Autre était si fort. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de refaire surface.

« Saga ? » S'inquiéta son amant.

Le Grec était devenu affreusement silencieux. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Brusquement, le corps puissant de Saga fut secoué de spasmes nerveux et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte argentée. Il se mit à rire. Un rire sonore, diabolique qui fit écho dans la pièce alors que son cosmos s'enflammait dangereusement. Une cosmo-énergique maléfique et noire. Mü voulu hurler, horrifier par celui qui croisa son regard apeuré. Les pupilles de l'Autre brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Il était le Mal incarné, ses yeux rouges sang transperçaient impitoyablement le malheureux Mü, qui était cloué sous cette masse musculaire impressionnante. Il le bâillonna fermement avec une main et son cosmos de terreur _l'écrasait _littéralement.

« Ssssh... Ne crie pas mon petit agneau. »

Dans un élan de courage, Mü trouva la force de le mordre. Mais malgré le sang qui coulait de sa paume droite, l'Autre ne lâchait pas prise et il continuait à le pilonner férocement. Cependant, pas question pour Mü de se laisser dominer sans réagir. Dans un ultime sursaut de désespoir, Mü comprit qu'il devait se dégager au plus vite. Il était en danger de mort. Grâce à sa concentration, il parvint à faire jaillir un poignard gravé de sous son oreiller et il le lança à corps perdu sur Saga. La lame aiguisée se planta dans la chair tendre de l'épaule du dieu, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

« Petite salope ! » Vociféra t-il alors que Mü se débattait à présent.

Il avait réussi à contrer le cosmos d'Arès, le poignard avait trouvé la faille. Et Saga en profita pour s'y engouffrer. En guise de punition, l'Autre serra le cou de Mü pour l'étouffer, mais heureusement pour l'herbivore, le cosmos de Saga refit surface et vola à sa rescousse.

« Non ! Laisse-moi m'amuser maudit humain ! Je ne veux pas... disparaître ! Jamais je ne te laisserai tranquille ! Un jour, je vous tuerai tous ! »

Il finit par laisser Saga reprendre le contrôle et le malheureux gémeau éclata en sanglots. Il se sentait si impuissant, si sale. Il avait essayer de tuer Mü, par sa faute ! Jamais il ne le laisserait tranquille non, jamais. Il lui avait bien dit. Haletant et essayant de recouvrer son calme, Mü se redressa alors et serra Saga contre lui.*

« Oh Saga, pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais c'était le seul moyen. »

Bien-sûr, le Grec ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il avait l'épaule en sang. Il savait que Mü avait fait cela pour se protéger et la blessure n'était pas mortelle. C'était l'unique moyen de déstabiliser Arès et de lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle. Mais...

Que faisait un couteau sous l'oreiller de son timide amoureux ? Ce n'était pas un hasard si l'arme était là. Cela voudrait-il dire que...

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

La vérité destructrice s'insinua dans son esprit comme un poison.

« Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre explication ! Mü avait prévu de le tuer depuis le début !

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Se défendit-il en lâchant son homme.

« Alors explique-moi ce que faisait un poignard sous ton oreiller dans ce cas. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Saga, mais je sais qu'Il est toujours là, guettant la moindre faiblesse pour s'échapper à nouveau. Je voulais juste être en mesure de l'arrêter au cas il ressurgirait. »

Oui, mais dans ce cas, Mü n'aurait jamais CACHE un poignard dans son lit ! Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Une lampe ou n'importe quel objet aurait suffit et fait l'affaire, il n'était nul besoin de recourir à une arme mortelle si son souhait était simplement de maîtriser Arès. Le grec se tint l'épaule et il se retira.

« Tu m'as menti Mü... c'était ce que tu voulais depuis le début... m'attirer ici pour que je baisse ma garde et me... »

_Me tuer..._

Le tendre Atlante fondit en larmes. Evidemment. Evidemment que c'était pour cela. Alors il avait fait semblant tout ce temps juste pour arriver à ses fins ? Dès que le Grec se serait abandonné à l'orgasme dans ses bras, le Bélier en aurait profité pour le supprimer sans son sommeil. Son corps se brisa sous cette réalisation et il enfila sa toge rapidement avant de se sauver en claquant la porte, sans demander son reste. Et Mü ne trouva rien à ajouter, reconnaissant silencieusement le futur crime dont on le soupçonnait. Arès était l'ennemi mortel de sa race. Celui qui avait exterminé son peuple. Il était donc normal qu'il réclame venge. Et Saga n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir... mais il était blessé d'avoir accordé sa confiance si facilement et d'être tombé amoureux sans s'apercevoir de rien.

* * *

><p>Complètement dépassé par les évènements et blessé physiquement et moralement, le jeune homme erra jusqu'à la plage, tel une âme en peine. Il n'y avait guère que le son des vagues venant lécher le sable et mourir sur les rochers qui l'apaisait. Il s'assit dans le sable froid et mouillé, passant les bras autour de ses genoux et il fixa la lune. Il se sentait trahi, délaissé, craint à nouveau. Le Mal l'avait encore une fois submergé. Ce mal endormi qui prenait un malin plaisir à se réveiller en présence de Mü. Parce qu'il était un Atlante. Et Arès détestait les Atlantes. Autant qu'ils le détestaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Mü, parmi tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire ? La vie se jouait doucement de lui. Son ironie mordante l'aurait fait rire de désespoir, si seulement la réalisation de cette situation n'était pas si douloureuse. Il avait mal, il se sentait maudit. Cette seconde chance qu'on lui avait offerte n'avait donc pour but que de le faire souffrir davantage, pour expier ses crimes passés. L'Enfer semblait bien clément en comparaison.<p>

Alors qu'il se lamentait en silence, il ferma les yeux et se leva d'un air décidé.

Il n'avait pas décidé de revenir à la vie.

Mais il pouvait décider d'y mettre fin.

_Un peu de courage Saga. Tout sera bientôt terminé. C'est mieux ainsi..._

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser Mü le tuer, mais l'Atlante était trop bon. Il aurait pu hésiter à la dernière minute et décider de l'épargne au nom de la bonté d'Athéna. Et cela, Saga ne pouvait le permettre. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Personne ne le regretterait. Il ne manquerait à personne. Il était le Diable incarné et n'avait pas sa place en ce monde de paix. Ce serait mieux pour tous ainsi. A commencer par lui. Il connaîtrait enfin le repos auquel il aspirait tant. Ce repos du guerrier qu'on lui avait refusé jusqu'ici, il allait donc le prendre par la force.

Il se leva donc et s'avança dans l'eau glacée. Il s'enfonça en marchant et l'eau monta rapidement. Les yeux bien ouverts, il regardait droit devant, affrontant son destin sans peur.

_Adieu... _

« Non ! » Cria alors une voix derrière lui.

Le gémeau se figea et il se retourna alors. Son regard s'agrandit quand il constata que Kiki se trouvait sur la plage à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune était en train d'enlever ses baskets et son blouson pour venir le rejoindre.

« Non ! N'avance pas ! » Menaça le Gémeau. Il était sérieux. Il n'allait pas laisser cette petite peste encore tout gâcher !

« Saga, fais pas le con et reviens ici ! »

« Non. C'est fini. Sois content, toi et ton peuple, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez. »

« Ne dis pas de connerie ! T'en sais rien de ce que je veux, d'abord ! »

« Je suis l'ennemi héréditaire de votre race. Celui responsable de votre destruction. Tu dois me haïr toi aussi, comme Shion... comme... Mü... » Son cœur se serra à l'évocation de l'Atlante lilas. « Alors laisse-moi mourir. C'est mieux ainsi.. Je suis fatigué de lutter... »

« Pense à Kanon ! Il a besoin de toi ! »

« Il a Aioros maintenant pour veiller sur lui. » Il secoua la tête, décidé et il sourit tristement à Kiki. « Tu lui diras adieu de ma part. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Si tu veux lui dire, fais-le toi-même gros lâche ! » Il serra le poing. « Je ne suis pas ta bonniche et j'en ai marre que vous me traitiez tous comme un gosse ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux et je sais que je ne veux pas que tu meurs Saga ! »

Il s'avança à son tour dans les flots froids, frissonnant au contact de l'eau salée sur sa peau.

Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Merde ! Ca gèle ici, putain ! »

« Kiki, arrête ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me sauve ! »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque t'es incapable de le faire toi-même ! »

Il parvint à hauteur du Gémeau et étant moins grand, il avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton. Saga soupira. C'était à se demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas laissé noyer dès qu'il avait vu Kiki accourir avec son costume de super-héros sur la plage ! Avec le recul, ce n'était finalement pas étonnant qu'il se soit bien entendu avec Seiya et les autres... Le roux était aussi borné qu'eux.

« Idiot. » Cracha le Grec en baissant la tête.

S'il se laissait submerger maintenant, aucun doute que Kiki ferait de même. Et le petit risquait de se noyer. Et cela, il ne pouvait le laisser arriver. Parce que Kiki était l'un des derniers Atlantes encore en vie et que sa perte serait catastrophique.

« Heu... je crois que tu t'es pas bien regardé quand tu dis ça ! C'est pas moi qui essaye de me suicider hein ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien... tu ne vois pas que c'est la seule solution ? »

Le regard cristallin de Saga était empli de larmes. On sentait toute la colère qu'il avait envers lui-même et envers les autres. Alors Kiki ne résista et il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait censée à cet instant...

Il le prit dans ses bras.

Le Grec pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine en une mélodie apaisante.

« Peut-être. Oui peut-être que tu as raison. C'est peut-être la seule solution. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser mourir. Que tu sois l'ennemi mortel de ma race ou non, c'est des conneries tout ça. Je me fiche de Maître Mü ou Maître Shion ou même que tour le Sanctuaire ne t'aime pas. Moi, je t'aime, je le pensais vraiment quand je te l'ai dit hier. Même si je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé dormir tout seul dans les bois et de t'être sauvé après avoir passé la nuit avec moi. »

Le gémeau se tendit et son cœur s'emballa. Alors c'était vrai ? Kiki n'avait pas agi sous l'emprise de l'alcool hier ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Et c'est pas grave que toi tu m'aimes pas non plus. Je veux juste être près de toi et le reste, je m'en tape. »

« Kiki... « Murmura t-il, totalement désarmé, surpris et à court d'argument.

Et tranquillisé.

« Ramène-moi chez moi, au Sanctuaire. S'il te plaît. »

Et le jeune agneau, plus si innocent et jeune que cela finalement, hocha de la tête. Ne lâchant pas sa main, il le ramena jusqu'à la terre ferme et il éternua.

« Putain de merde ! »

Saga cligna des yeux. Que ce petit était vulgaire ! Et d'ordinaire il détestait cela. Mais là... il se surprit à glousser un peu.

« Bravo, tu as gagné un bon rhume. »

Le roux renifla et il posa son blouson sur les épaules trempées de Saga. Sa toge ruisselait encore de sang.

« Merde, t'es blessé ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance Kiki... »

Et comme pour lui prouver, il effleura délicatement la marque sur l'arrière de la nuque de l'élève de Mü. Et ce geste fit mouche ! Le jeune s'empourpra et il se tendit.

« Tu devrais pas me toucher là... »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Saga en faisant mine d'ignorer les conséquences que cela allait engendrer.

« Parce que je te le demande. »

« Moi aussi toute à l'heure je t'ai demandé de ne pas venir, pourtant tu as désobéi. »

« Mais c'est complètement différent là ! »

Le mouton venait de se renfrogner. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Saga. Il fronça des sourcils, mais étant donné que Kiki venait de lui porter secours, il décida de ne pas faire de scandale. Mais la fameuse question lui brûla les lèvres...

« Mü aussi avait l'air d'adorer que je le touche à cet endroit. Bizarre, non ? Je me demande comment je l'ai su... Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec hier soir ? »

« De quoi tu parles encore ? Le sel de la mer te fait délirer ! »

« Le sel, bien-sûr. Dis-moi la vérité, Kiki. » Son ton se fit plus autoritaire. « Que s'est-il vraiment passé hier soir ? »

Le roux se tourna alors vers lui et planta son regard fier et défiant dans le sien.

« Et ben... »

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plu ? La reprise fut difficile, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé m'y remettre ! La suite devrait venir rapidement et je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous serez là pour la suite. J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une seule traite sans me relire, je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles coquilles, mais j'avais besoin et envie de le poster sous son état brut.<p>

A votre avis qu'on fait Kiki et Saga hier soir ?

Saga va t-il se rabibocher avec Mü ?

Mü voulait-il vraiment le tuer ?

Kanon va t-il lancer une manœuvre sur Kiki ?

A très vite !


	9. Salty Water

Les vagues venaient lécher le sable de la plage. La mer s'était calmée et le soleil se levait doucement, semblant émerger de l'océan. Les deux hommes se fixaient à distance et en silence. Le jeune roux soutenait le regard réprobateur de son aîné. Mais pour combien de temps ? Kiki avait beau être rebelle et entêté, il ne supportait pas de voir cette pointe de colère dans les yeux de Saga. Saga qu'il venait de sauver d'une mort certaine, non, d'un suicide même ! Le Gémeaux lui en voulait. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de la mer qui avait failli l'arracher au monde des vivants, quelques instants plus tôt.

« Kiki ! » Exigea le Grec. Son ton était celui de l'agacement.

Le roux cachait quelque chose. Son attitude était suspecte et son refus de répondre ne faisait que confirmer les craintes de Saga. Il avait du se passer quelque chose la nuit dernière entre eux ! Mais jusqu'où étaient-ils allés et surtout... jusqu'où avaient-ils pu aller ? L'anatomie des Atlantes était très mystérieuse pour Saga. Beaucoup de questions subsistaient encore et Saga exigeait maintenant des réponses, que seul Kiki semblait pouvoir lui fournir. En effet, même s'il n'était pas à exclure que Shion pourrait le renseigner à ce sujet, le vieux bouc ne se risquerait jamais à lui donner de telles indications. Quant à Mü, il avait paru étonné hier quand le Grec avait taquiné ce qu'il pensait être une banale cicatrice dans sa nuque. Il était donc peu probable que le doux Atlante en sache davantage. Il ne restait donc que Kiki pour éclairer sa lanterne et le protégé de Mü en connaissait sans doute bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pour Saga, son silence était un aveu. Un aveu intolérable et surtout, inexploitable. L'ancien Pope avait _besoin_ de savoir... de comprendre... de connaître... Par amour pour Mü ? Sans doute. Mais pas seulement... c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus _viscéral _que cela... et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter...

Le roux baissa la tête fixant ses pieds nus. Il avait tout de même pris le temps de balancer ses baskets usées dans un coin avant d'aller secourir Saga. Il se frotta le crâne, ennuyé. Par où commencer ? Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée que Saga sache. Et donc que l_'Autre _sache...

« Ecoute... c'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois... »

« Kiki ! Maintenant ! » Rugit-il.

Et Kiki détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Son regard s'enflamma.

« Oh et puis merde ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Je ne suis pas ton clébard ! Va te faire foutre ! » Cracha t-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

« Tu fuis comme un lâche... de quoi peux-tu bien avoir si peur pour n'oser me l'avouer ? Aurais-tu profité de moi du fait de mon ébriété l'autre nuit ? »

Si c'était vraiment le cas comme Saga le redoutait ardemment, Kiki aurait à répondre de ses actions.

« J'en ai vraiment marre de tes conneries ! Je me casse, voilà ! T'as tout gagné, abruti ! »

C'est qu'il prenait vite la mouche le petit... Saga fronça des sourcils et il le poursuivit, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Le rattrapant bien vite en comblant la distance qui les séparait, il lui attrapa le poignet fermement et le tira vers lui. Mais Kiki tira plus fort encore pour se libérer de l'étreinte indésirable, si bien que les deux perdirent l'équilibre et trébuchèrent dans le sable mouillé. Le amas emmêlé formé par leurs deux corps l'un au dessus de l'autre fut caressé par les vagues froides. L'adolescent serra les dents et il jura à nouveau. Saga était affalé sur lui et il était plutôt lourd le bougre ! Plus de quatre vingt kilos de muscles, quatre vingt kilos de rêve mouillés contre lui et... Merde ! Voilà que ça recommençait ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer sur le sale type qui l'écrasait.

« Vire ton cul de là, enfoiré ! » Le somma Kiki, d'un ton très menaçant.

Saga se redressa rapidement et le bloqua en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, le forçant à lui faire face. Il le transperça du regard.

« Non. Je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! Que s'est-il passé entre nous ? Qu'as-tu fait ? » Il lui bloqua les poignets pour l'immobiliser et le coincer sous son corps.

« Je ne te répondrai pas sale... »

Mais il s'interrompit soudainement quand le bassin du Gémeaux rencontra son entrejambe jusqu'ici complètement plate. Kiki se mit alors à haleter, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Oh non... ce n'est pas vrai ! Par Athéna, dites-moi que je cauchemarde ?_

Pourtant, l'excroissance qu'il sentait contre son avantageux postérieur était bien _réelle..._

Les jeunes de l'âge de Kiki étaient vraiment tous des obsédés. Leurs hormones étaient en ébullition et cela les rendait incontrôlables ! Ils n'avaient aucune tenue ! Cela arracha une grimace de dégoût à Saga qui se releva brusquement comme s'il venait de se brûler les fesses.

« Espèce de... pervers ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« C'est toi qui as commencé, je te signale ! » Cria le roux en essayant de masquer sa gêne et ses joues rouges.

Saga épousseta le sable qui maculait se toge encore trempée. Il détourna le regard, s'empourprant également. Contrairement à Kiki, il était beaucoup plus réservé. Certains comme Milo ou comme son frère se seraient sûrement amusés de l'ironie de la situation et en auraient profité pour tirer les vers du nez de Kiki. Mais pas lui ! Il lui restait encore un semblant de dignité. Mais une chose était certaine : il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit-là. _Cela _existait bien... Il y avait _quelque chose_... mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien senti ou vu chez Mü ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Pourquoi tu... et pas ton maître ? »

L'adolescent se redressa à son tour, sans toutefois se relever. Il renifla sèchement et frotta son nez avant d'arborer un sourire provocateur.

« Peut-être que tu ne l'excites pas assez ? » Avança t-il fièrement, une lueur de défiance dans le regard.

« J'en ai assez de toi et de tes stupides insinuations... »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tabasser ? M'expédier dans une autre dimension ? Les deux à la fois ? »

« Ne me tente pas... » Siffla t-il dangereusement en lui tournant le dos.

Il devait se calmer. Mais Kiki avait le don de l'énerver. Pourtant, Saga était plutôt connu pour son sens du devoir et sa capacité à se contrôler. A moins que l'_Autre_ ne soit pas étranger à cette perte de sang froid progressive...

Non. Dans le cas présent, c'était uniquement Saga qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Le petit le poussait à bout. Que cherchait-il à le provoquer ainsi ? Tenait-il vraiment à ce que Saga perde son calme comme lors de leur affrontement dans l'arène ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Si Kiki l'aimait vraiment comme il l'avait clamé, ne devait-il pas plutôt chercher à se rapprocher du gémeaux en répondant à ses questions docilement ? Ce gamin était décidément incompréhensible. Et pas très futé... Il avait bien plus à y gagner en montrant patte blanche. Saga ferma les yeux, pensif. Il était peut-être temps de changer de stratégie. Il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Kiki de cette manière. Kanon était doué pour la manipulation car il savait se servir de ses charmes en exploitant les faiblesses d'autrui. Lui aussi, fut un temps, était doué pour obliger les autres à faire ce qu'il désirait. Mais c'était différent, non ? A cette époque, il était possédé par l'_Autre _et il avait le pouvoir. En tant que Pope, les autres chevaliers n'avaient eu d'autre choix que du lui obéir aveuglément. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, Saga n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir à tellement insister pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait à chaque fois. C'était peut-être grâce à cette qualité que l'on appelle le charisme ? Alors pourquoi Kiki lui résistait-il ? Aurait-il résisté à l'_Autre_ de la même manière, à l'époque ?

Bien-sûr que non.

L'_Autre _l'aurait écrasé. Torturé, puis broyé. Sans état d'âme.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois l'élève de Mü. Vous êtes si différents... tu ne ressembles ni à Mü, ni à Shion. Tu es tellement... »

Mü et Shion avaient également démontré leurs forts caractères de par le passé. Mais contrairement à Kiki, ils étaient de nature à éviter le conflit et à rester en retrait. Le plus jeune des Atlantes était tellement indiscipliné. Une vraie forte tête, une boule d'énergie et de hargne, toujours à s'empétrer dans les pires histoires ! Peut-être était-ce du à sa rencontre prématurée avec cette racaille de chevaliers de Bronze ? Ces derniers avaient-ils eu une mauvaise influence sur le jeune roux ? C'était probablement. Tout comme lui, Seiya et ses compagnons étaient totalement impossibles à soumettre et à mater. Saga l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépends.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

« Comme ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« A chercher les histoires. A t'attirer mes foudres. A chercher à t'immiscer dans ma vie et dans celle de ton maître. A te montrer agressif, violent, contestataire... »

Cela devait le fatiguer, réalisa Saga. Il était impossible que Kiki ne s'épuiser pas lui-même à force d'extérioriser cette colère éternelle. S'il s'agissait de lui-même, Saga aurait déjà jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. Il se frotta les tempes et il se retourna majestueusement vers Kiki. Finalement, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier accepta sa main et il la serra fort, chaudement, comme pour l'empêcher de lui échapper cette fois. Mais au lieu de se servir de la force du Gémeaux pour se remettre debout, il l'attira d'un coup sec contre lui et Saga trébucha sur lui à nouveau.

Son regard surpris de noya dans les flammes de détermination qui dansaient dans les yeux de Kiki. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul et se figea sous ce spectacle hypnotique et presque surprenant. Il y avait tant de passion qui brûlait au fond des yeux du plus jeune. Quelque chose que Saga ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu. Ou alors peut-être il y a très longtemps... oui... dans les yeux d'Aioros... avant qu'il ne le fasse sauvagement assassiner...

Le roux le tenait bien contre lui et il lui glissa suavement à l'oreille quelques mots.

« Si je n'étais pas ainsi, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est... Tu crois que Maître Mü ou Maître Shion t'auraient sauvé des vagues ? Ils t'auraient laissé te noyer... Ils sont tellement passifs... Maître Shion n'a jamais eu le courage de te faire exiler du Sanctuaire... Quant à Maître Mü, il n'a même pas réussi à te poignarder alors qu'il attend ce moment depuis des années, un couteau caché sous son oreiller et quand bien même ta gorge nue et sans défense se trouvait à sa merci. Alors tu as raison. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Moi, ce que je veux, je le prends. Je n'ai pas peur. Je fais ce qui doit être fait. »

Il frotta son nez contre la nuque offerte de Saga qui ne bougea pas, tétanisé par les paroles du jeune bêlier. Et ce dernier en profita pour pincer la peau fine du cou de sa proie entre ses lèvres. Il entama alors de lui faire un suçon douloureux. Quelques soupirs de plaisir échappèrent à Saga et il appuya ses mains contre les épaules rondes du jeune homme.

Quoi ? Mais non ! Ca recommençait ! Il se sentait faiblir à nouveau ! Pourquoi son corps n'était pas insensible aux caresses de Kiki ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de haïr le roux, tout comme son esprit le faisait déjà ? Peut-être... parce qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que cela en réalité... Alors que son cerveau se mettait progressivement en veille, le brun se sentit renversé avec force sur le sable, sous le corps de Kiki qui l'emprisonna en le surplombant. Il chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Le malheureux Saga essaya de résister, mais la surprise et ses pensées floues ne l'aidèrent qu'à retarder la prise de possession de sa bouche. Son ennemi se glissa sournoisement à l'intérieur, le mordant légèrement pour forcer le passage. Il se débattit pour le repousser, mais encore une fois, Kiki parvint à le maîtriser avec une facilité déconcertante ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Le gémeau était pourtant deux plus fort que le jeune apprenti. Et pourtant, il était incapable de se débarrasser de cette véritable _sangsue _qui joutait à présent avec sa langue ! Son corps entama un étrange ballet contre celui de son cadet. Tantôt cherchant à fuir, tantôt à se rapprocher, il devenait comme fou et impossible à contrôler, comme s'il faisait face à une salve d'ordre contraires. Saga ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement ni rationnellement. Une main glissa sur sa gorge, jusqu'à l'_intérieur _de sa toge ! Il y avait urgence ! Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se dégager de l'étreinte ferme et tendre du bêlier ! Une de ses mains s'ancra dans le sable, tandis que l'autre se crispait dans la chevelure hirsute de Kiki, essayant de le repousser. Tous les muscles son corps s'étaient tendus, en une sorte de mécanisme de défense pour faire bloc contre l'envahisseur. Il haleta en parvenant à fuir un instant les lèvres de son geôlier, pour respirer. Mais ce répit momentané ne fut que de courte durée comme la bouche de Kiki se verrouilla à nouveau sur la sienne, la retenant captive.

Impossible de parler.

Impossible de respirer.

Impossible de parler.

Impossible... de _résister._

Ses mains glissèrent dans le sable en un geste de capitulation et le passage entre ses cuisses s'ouvrit comme pour accueillir le jeune homme qui accepta joyeusement l'invitation.

Pourquoi Kiki lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Il ne comprenait pas... Il était cependant certain de ne pas aimer le disciple de Mü. Mü... il était en train de tromper le bel Atlante à la chevelure lilas. Et avec son propre élève en plus ! C'était tout bonnement impardonnable. Ca y est. Les pensées contradictoires et sombres se bousculaient à nouveau dans son cerveau. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge et s'insinuer lentement dans sa poitrine, tout comme Kiki s'insinuait progressivement entre ses jambes.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! C'était _mal_... Tellement mal...

Une vague plus forte que les autres les éclaboussa et intensifia la crise d'angoisse du gémeau. Il se redressa brusquement et essaya de décoller cette ventouse humaine de son corps mouillé. Mais le roux ne se laissa pas démonter et il le tranquillisa avec un nouveau baiser, plus doux. Il lécha la commissure salée des lèvres de son futur amant et il en profita pour venir à nouveau présenter ses hommages à la langue du Grec. Tandis que sa main gauche fouillait toujours le torse fort du frère de Kanon, sa main droite remonta la toge de Saga, dévoilant des cuisses blanches musclées d'athlète. Et le corps de Saga de répondre à celui de son confrère. Le visage de Mü s'éloignait de ses pensées... sa libido reprenait dangereusement le dessus. Après tout, hier, il n'avait pas pu terminer sa communion sexuelle avec Mü... alors forcément, cela lui manquait. C'était sans doute pour cela que son corps était si fébrile. Pour preuve, il tremblait. A la fois de peur, de froid, mais également, d'excitation... Mais sans prévenir, Kiki quitta ses lèvres gonflées et malmenées.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche Saga. Je vais te le prouver en te faisant mien, bébé... » Souffla t-il tendrement à son oreille.

_Bébé _? Pas encore ce sobriquet ridicule ! Cela fit grimacer Saga et il se vautra de son petit nuage de luxure si confortable jusqu'ici. Et comme le Bêlier s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose qui menaçait encore de pourrir l'ambiance entre eux, Saga l'en empêcha, le stoppant net dans sa tentative. Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Kiki et le fixa.

« Tais-toi. Et fais-moi plutôt l'amour... »

Hein ? Quoi ? Il avait REELLEMENT osé dire cela ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris encore ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'offrait à Kiki, tel le homard sur le plateau de fruits de mer ! Oui, c'est vrai, son corps était en manque de caresses et frustré de n'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout hier avec Mü, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une raison valable pour laisser Kiki avoir ce qu'il désirait de la sorte ! C'était indigne d'un chevalier ! Immoral ! Et sale... dans ce sable qui collait à sa toge et à sa peau. Mais bien vite, comme s'il avait senti les réticence de l'aîné, Kiki zippa sa veste de survêtement et il dévoila un corps fin que des muscles commençaient à forger idéalement.

Merde...

Kiki aussi était beau. Aussi beau que Mü, bien que différent. Impossible de le nier, il lui faisait de l'effet. Ce corps jeune et vigoureux dont la vue était plus qu'appréciable avait raison de ses dernières réticences. C'était mal, tellement mal ! Kiki était l'élève de l'homme de sa vie et de plus, le petit était toujours..._ mineur_... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête pour laisser une telle abomination se produire ?

Plus aucune matière grise apparemment. Ou alors, c'était le sang qui avait cessé d'irriguer correctement son cerveau et qui avait migré tout au sud...

Saga l'admira quelques instants, levant une main tremblant vers ce torse juvénile avant d'oser finalement le toucher. C'était presque irréel. Kiki avait la peau douce. Pas autant que celle de Mü, mais elle semblait plus ferme. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étreinte ensablée, ce fut Saga qui prit l'initiative. Il cueillit un peu violemment les lèvres de Kiki qui ne put contenir un gémissement de surprise. Sans hésiter, il frotta la rugosité qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme. Elle était bien plus facile d'accès que celle de Mü, car Kiki avait le cou dégagé. Sa main avait été comme aimantée par la cicatrice et il sentit le corps de Kiki se tordre de plaisir contre le sien. Des spasmes d'extase parcouraient littéralement son jeune amant. Comme avec Mü la veille, le gémeau se sentit galvanisé d'une énergie maléfique indescriptible. Mais alors qu'il essayait d'inverser les rôles et de reprendre le dessus sur Kiki pour le renverser sous lui, le jeune bêlier se montra beaucoup moins docile que Mü et il ne se soumit pas. Il parvint inexplicablement à garder sur le dessus sur Saga, encore une fois. Cela commençait à devenir vexant et frustrant ! Le brun n'allait tout de même pas se laisser... non ! Hors de question ! Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Ca allait beaucoup trop vite !

« Kiki ! Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour... non ! Pas avec toi... »

Et tant pis si cela blessait Kiki ! C'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment !

« C'est normal d'avoir peur bébé ! Mais t'en fais pas, je suis un vrai pro ! »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et Saga frissonna. C'était sensé le rassurer ?! Le gémeau n'était pourtant pas un novice dans ce domaine. Aioros était déjà passé par ici avant, le marquant de son empreinte indélébile. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps... alors oui, peut-être avait-il en effet un peu peur, non ?

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Avec combien de personnes as-tu fait cela auparavant ? Et puis... on n'a rien pour... et si du sable rentrait dans mon... non, je refuse ! »

Pas fou le Gémeau ! Simplement schizophrène...

Le roux soupira et se vouta, boudant un peu. Il était déçu et il se redressa, s'arrêtant de caresser Saga.

« Ce que tu peux être coincé, sérieux... tu te poses trop de questions ! »

« J'exige des garanties ! » Répéta Saga, sans se démonter. Non mais ! Il n'allait tout de même pas coucher avec le premier novice venu, sans précautions, dans un endroit aussi inconfortable et tant pis pour le romantisme ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son regard se fit inquisiteur.

« Bon écoute, voilà comment ça va se passer. Pour éviter qu'un grain de sable ne se coince dans ton royal... for intérieur... on va faire ça à quatre pattes, comme ça tes fesses ne toucheront pas le sol. Quant au comment... » Il marqua une pause et fouilla distraitement dans la poche de son short, de laquelle il sortit... un préservatif ! « Tadaaaaa ! Ca devrait suffire pour la partie hygiène et préparation. » Il glissa malicieusement le petit emballage entre ses dents il tira pour l'ouvrir, sortant du sachet son préciiiiiiiiiieux ! « D'autres questions ? Et non, j'ai pas pensé à prendre la pilule du lendemain, donc évite de tomber en cloques hein. Bref, allez ! A quatre pattes maintenant ! » S'écria t-il joyeusement, tel un gosse prêt à déballer ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Horrifié, le Gémeau tira sa toge pour se couvrir et il tourna la joue quand les lèvres du roux repassèrent à l'attaque. Ce dernier maugréa en se mangeant aussi ouvertement un vent.

« Raaaaah quoi encore ? C'est quoi le problème, cette fois ? C'est l'alignement des planètes qui est pas bon ?»

« Tu... tu avais tout prévu ou quoi ? Sale petite fouine ! » Hurla l'aîné des jumeaux en virant au rouge tomate. Il repoussa sèchement Kiki qui se cassa la figure dans le sable, sur le dos, tel une tortue n'arrivant plus à se remettre sur ses pattes. Quel goujat ! Incroyable ! Il arrivait comme une fleur, tout équipé et il espérait que Saga allait lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec ! Il ne manquait pas de culot ce sale gosse ! Le troisième signe zodiacal se releva alors furieusement, toujours aussi empourpré et il secoua sa toge, essayant de la remettre avec le plus de dignité possible, de même que ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'arrangea du mieux possible, se drapant dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Espèce de monstre ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as porté secours toute à l'heure ? »

« Ben disons que j'espérai que tu te montrerais reconnaissant, quoi... » Avoua nonchalamment le roux en fixant le ciel, bras étendus en croix.

Le sang du Gémeaux ne fit qu'un tour et il se sentit profondément choqué et blessé ! Il ne manquait pas d'air de lui avouer cela ainsi ! De manière si anodine, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal et de banal ! Le cosmos du gardien du temple aux dents visages s'enflamma redoutablement et il serra le poing nerveusement. Kiki allait payer cher son impudence et sa désinvolture ! Il avait eu tort de lui manquer aussi ouvertement de respect en révélant ses méprisables desseins !

« MUFFLE ! » Hurla le Gémeau à plein poumons

Le bêlier tourna la tête sur le côté, cligna des yeux d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Saga en faisait-il toute une montagne, sérieusement ? Son Maître lui avait toujours dit que l'honnêteté payait dans la vie et que faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée !

« Oh ça va hein... ton numéro de sainte-nitouche tu peux te le garder ! T'as pas besoin de jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi ! J'ai bien vu que tu aimais ce que je te faisais toute à l'heure ! T'attendais que ça ! »

« HORS DE MA VUE ! MAINTENANT ! Ou je te Galaxian Explose le truc que tu as entre les jambes, quel qu'il soit réellement ! »

« Mais bébé... » Commença t-il.

« LAFERME ! »

Inadmissible ! Le jeune l'avait vraiment pris pour la dernière des catins qui écarte les cuisses au premier venu ! Il se précipita sur lui et serra son cou alors que la mer montait et Kiki se prit une bonne grosse vague en pleine tête. Il toussa légèrement en se débattant, comme il venait de boire la tasse et qu'une seconde vague menaçait de revenir lui faire subir le même sort. Le gémeau ne lâcha pas son emprise sur lui et pour une fois, Kiki ne parvint pas à reprendre le dessus. Bien fait pour lui ! Il avait très mal choisi sa proie ! On n'humiliait pas impunément le gémeau !

« Ahhh ! Lâche-moi enfoiré ! »

« Enfoiré ? » Sourit-il sournoisement « Qu'est-il arrivé à _bébé_ ? Je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi, sale gosse ! »

« Mais j'ai rien faiiiiitttt ! Pitiiiiiiié ! »

Bien-sûr, le gémeau n'était pas suffisamment énervé ni inconscient pour risquer de le tuer. Mais disons qu'il voulait juste lui donner une petite leçon pour éviter que cet enfant gâté ne recommence. Une seconde vague fit alors disparaître le visage de Kiki sous l'eau, tandis que Saga le clouait sur place.

« Je vais le dire à Maître Mü ! » Prévint-il alors que son visage émergeait à nouveau.

Ah il faisait moins le malin maintenant ! Saga se surprit même à glousser légèrement. Le pauvre Kiki était dans un état déplorable avec du sable dans les cheveux, des algues et même un crabe qui s'y baladait. Saga le lâcha donc, estimant la leçon dispensée.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ah tu fais moins le fier maintenant ! »

« Espèce de taré ! T'as failli me noyer ! »

Le courageux Kiki recula à toute vitesse pour s'écarter du gémeau et reprendre son souffle en massant sa nuque. Un sourire en coin vissé aux lèvres, Saga s'approcha félinement de lui à quatre pattes en roulant des hanches et des épaules.

« Et bien alors ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je me mette à quatre pattes... »

Il lui attrapa fermement les épaules et l'allongea sous lui, le surplombant d'un air triomphant et souriant en dévoilant ses canines. _Don't mess with a Gemini... _

« T'es vraiment qu'un gros enf... »

Mais Saga le fit taire en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« Shhh... même si c'est ridicule, je préfère encore quand tu m'appelles bébé... Comment se fait-il que tant de vilains mots puissent sortir de cette si jolie bouche ? Faut-il que je te la lave avec du savon ? Ou que je te fasse taire ? Hmm... je connais un excellent moyen pour cela...»

Il se pencha en avant et ôta sa main pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui canalisa immédiatement la boule d'énergie ambulante qu'était Kiki.

« Hmm... bébé... »

« C'est bien mieux ainsi... Bon... où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, là... »

Il attrapa les mains du jeune homme et les colla sur son torse. Et cette fois, il était vraiment à quatre pattes. C'était réellement hallucinant cette façon qu'avait Saga de changer d'humeur. Il y a encore deux minutes, il était hors de lui et prêt à le massacrer et maintenant, il s'offrait amoureusement à lui, tel une lionne qui aurait rentré les griffes...

« Attends... avant il faut que je te dise... »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir parler ? Tu gâches tout dès que tu ouvres la bouche... »

« J'ai lâché le préservatif dans les vagues. » Sanglota t-il.

« Oh. Dommage pour toi alors. »

Et alors que le Bélier laissait ses mains glisser plus au sud, Saga se releva subitement et il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé.

« Hey ! » L'interpela le malheureux adolescent.

« Pas de bras, pas de chocolat ! Et bien, pas de préservatif, pas de Saga ! »

« Mais... mais c'est pas juste ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré, ma parole ! »

« Oui, mais un bel enfoiré. Et tu as laissé passer ta chance de l'avoir... » Fit-il en arborant un sourire moqueur et en le plantant là. Il se baissa pour ramasser le sweat de Kiki et ses baskets quand tout à coup...

« Saga ? »

Une voix familière retentit et le gémeaux aperçut une silhouette féminine à l'horizon. C'était Mü ! Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'Atlante le voit avec son élève. Il se tourna légèrement et fit signe à Kiki de se cacher ! Se téléportant torse nu, le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit au plus vite. Mü accouru jusqu'à son aîné.

« Par Athéna, j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! » Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et le serra fort contre son cœur. « Mais tu es trempé ! Que s'est-il passé ? Oh, Saga ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois... » Ses grands yeux violets étaient teintés d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. » Il caressa paternellement sa joue. Mü était si adorable, si doux, si tendre... Tout l'opposé de cette petite teigne de Kiki. Et de le voir là, face à lui, faisait réaliser à Saga à quel point Kiki n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son illustre maître... C'était à se demander comment il avait pu céder si rapidement et facilement au jeune roux. Sûrement pour avoir la paix ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication... Il faudrait être complètement fou pour préférer Kiki à Mü...

Saga se pencha pour l'embrasser, semblant avoir passé l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé hier mais quand Mü l'enlaça pour partager leur baiser, une vive douleur électrique se réveilla dans son épaule, là où le poignard avait percé la chair. Il siffla.

« Je suis désolé Saga ! Je ne voulais pas... » S'excusa Mü en recula et en affichant une mine affligée.

« J'ai connu pire. » Il sourit un peu maladroitement pour le rassurer. Il avait passé l'éponge. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver son doux Mü. S'il était venu le chercher jusqu'ici, c'était qu'il voulait toujours de lui, non ? Et jamais Saga n'avait cessé de vouloir de lui, donc c'était parfait ! Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre ! Kiki ? Quel Kiki ? Envolé l'oisillon ! Saga préférait les adultes... Il attrapa la main de l'Atlante lilas et il l'embrassa comme un vrai gentleman. Cela ne manqua évidemment pas de faire rougir Mü. C'était presque trop simple... mais tellement flatteur. Jamais Saga ne s'en lasserait. Mü était si innocent... si naïf. Une vraie petite poupée avec laquelle il adorait jouer...

_Un jour je te briserai le cou et je te casserai ma jolie poupée d'amour..._

Une nouvelle douleur vive le foudroya, au crâne cette fois et il se courba légèrement. Mü le remarqua immédiatement et il aida Saga à s'appuyer sur lui, le rattrapant in extremis.

« Là... je te tiens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il s'affola à cette évocation mais n'en laissa rien paraître. S'il allait à l'infirmerie, on pourrait sûrement remarquer que quelque chose clochait alors... il préférait éviter d'être découvert...

« Non... ça va, je t'assure. On pourrait aller dans ton temple plutôt ? »

« Si tu veux... » Céda Mü sans se méfier.

Mais brusquement, le bélier se figea et...

« Saga ? Pourquoi tu as un sweatshirt dans les bras et des vieilles baskets usées ? »

Il cligna des yeux de surprise, comme il venait juste de les remarquer.

_Et merde ! Kiki !_

_Réfléchis Saga ! Trouve quelque chose ! Ne laisse pas ce sale gamin tout gâcher! Son maître risque de ne pas apprécier d'apprendre que tu te laisses tripoter par son élève !_

« Je ne sais pas Mü. » Il lâcha les affaires dans l'eau, sans regret. « Je viens juste de reprendre conscience... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir... je viens de me réveiller ici, dans le sable. J'ai probablement trouvé ces affaires abandonnées dans le sable et machinalement je les ai prises pour me réchauffer... J'ai entendu dire que des jeunes viennes souvent faire des feux de camps ici... ça doit être l'un d'eux qui a perdu ses affaires ici... désolé, je ne me souviens de rien... »

Et pour appuyer son discours, Saga appuya ses propos d'un regard de chient battu ce qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre Mü qui frictionna son torse.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri, c'est vrai que tu es trempé et couvert de sable... Viens, tu vas te réchauffer dans mon temple. »

Kiki, qui avait tout entendu, les regarda s'éloigner, dissimulé à l'abri d'un rocher.

Il serra douloureusement les dents et le poing.

Cet enfoiré se foutait vraiment de leurs gueules !

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Kiki revint finalement au temple du Bélier.

Il semblait vraiment excédé. Il était torse nu, trempé et sans chaussures et il avait du se taper quinze bornes à pieds ! Foutu Saga de m...

… et évidemment, il fallait justement que ce c... soit en train de trôner fièrement dans le fauteuil du salon, thé chaud sur l'accoudoir, Mü sur les genoux en train de lui faire des mamours.

_Oh putain..._

Cette scène eut le don de mettre en rogne le roux qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Je peux savoir ce que ce sale type fout ici ? »

Mü sursauta et décolla ses lèvres de Saga.

« Kiki ! Saga a failli se noyer hier... je le soignais juste... »

« Ouais, c'est ça... en lui faisant du bouche à bouche ? »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! » Lui rappela Mü en fronçant des sourcils cette fois. Ok, son élève et Saga n'étaient pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ce manque de respect perpétuel commençait à bien faire ! Pas question qu'il laisse Kiki parler en mal de son homme !

« Bonjour Kiki. Content de te voir également. Toi aussi tu as failli te noyer ? Tu dégoulines... » Fit Saga en souriant d'un air provocateur.

En effet, l'ado était trempé jusqu'au fond de son boxer et une grosse flaque d'eau s'était formé à ses pieds ! Sans parler de son allure, torse nu et sans chaussure, tel le dernier des clochards de Rodorio... L'agneau agrandit le regard ! Saga était malade ou quoi ? Il cherchait à griller leur couverture ? Non, bien-sûr que non, il le testait ! Il essayait de le mettre dans une position délicate en le balançant dans le bassin du requin et en voyant comme il allait s'en sortir.

« Maintenant que tu en parles... Kiki ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir... où étais-tu ?! Et où sont tes affaires ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé faire la fête avec ces jeunes qui boivent trop d'alcool sur la plage ! »

Il fusilla Saga du regard, qui lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil dans le dos de Mü évidemment.

_C'est ça profite-en bien... _Pensa t-il. _Tu feras moins le malin la prochaine fois, quand je m'occuperai de ton cul..._

« File prendre une douche ! » Ordonna Mü.

« Mais Maître... »

« Et tu es privé de sortie pendant un mois ! Tu me fais vraiment honte ! »

« Et merde ! »

« Pas sur ce ton avec moi Kiki ! »

« Ou...oui Maître... » Il obéit, tout penaud et il fila la queue entre les jambes.

Wow. Mü pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il le voulait. Le tout sans perdre son air doux. C'était réellement flippant.

« Je suis désolé... » Soupira Mü en se remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est vraiment incontrôlable... »

« A mon avis... » Il porta la tasse de thé brûlant à ses lèvres. « ce trop plein d'agressivité indique que ses hormones doivent le travailler... tous les jeunes de son âge sont comme ça maintenant... Triste époque. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Mü. Je sais que tu fait de ton mieux dans l'éducation de cette jeune racaille. » Il posa alors sa main sur celle du bélier, le faisant rosir instantanément. « As-tu déjà pensé à l'envoyer en entraînement intensif à Jamir ? »

« A Jamir ? Tu crois ? »

« Oui. Tu as été beaucoup trop laxiste avec lui et regarde-le aujourd'hui, il est devenu complètement hors de contrôle... Un peu de fermeté ne lui ferait pas de mal. A Jamir, personne ne pourra l'influencer ou le distraire. Il n'y a que des cailloux et des yacks là-bas, ça va lui faire le plus grand bien de se retrouver seul et sans aucune tentation. Je suis certain que cela le fera mûrir. »

Cela embêtait Mü de l'admettre, mais peut-être que Saga avait raison et que Kiki avait besoin d'un peu plus de discipline. Mü espérait que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais ces derniers temps, Kiki défiait son autorité à la moindre occasion. Il avait pensé que c'était l'âge qui voulait ça et que ça passerait tout seul, mais la crise durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Mü avait décidé de faire preuve de douceur et de compréhension envers son turbulent élève, mais cette option semblait infructueuse.

« Tu as raison. Je vais en parler avec Shion. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te donner cette peine. C'est vrai, c'est TOI le maître de Kiki, c'est donc TOI qui sais le mieux ce qui est bien pour lui. Et puis... tu connais Shion, il va se mettre du côté de Kiki. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est évident. Tu te rappelles de la punition ridicule que Kiki a eu quand il a détruit une partie de l'arène ? Shion est encore plus laxiste que toi en ce qui concerne Kiki. »

« Mais... Shion est le Pope... Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose sans son autorisation. »

« Mü. » Lui baise la main et la masse un peu. « Nous sommes en temps de paix. La présence de Kiki n'est pas requise ici. Et les maîtres peuvent décider seuls de l'entraînement de leurs élèves, ils ne sont pas obligés de passer par le Pope pour cela. »

Et il le savait, pour être celui à avoir mis cette règle en place. Les maîtres pouvaient ainsi disposer de leurs apprentis comme bon leur semblait et éliminer les moins dociles...

« D'accord. Laisse-moi y réfléchir un peu et je verrai ce que je ferai de Kiki. »

« Parfait. Je n'aime pas te voir énervé tu sais... et ce petit parasite ne fait que se dresser entre nous... cela me rend triste... j'aimerai tellement n'être rien qu'avec toi ici... sans risquer d'être interrompus... »

_Le petit est amusant... mais il pourrait m'empêcher de te tuer tranquillement alors il doit partir..._

Il grimaça alors de douleur et se tint l'épaule... sûrement pour attirer l'empathie de Mü, responsable de cette blessure et appuyer ses propos, mais pas seulement.

« Oh ton épaule te fait encore souffrir... »

« Oui... mais ça va passer ne t'en fais pas. »

« Attends-moi ici, je vais à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi la bander et la soigner, d'accord ? Il y a encore du thé dans la cuisine, si tu en veux, tu peux te servir. » Il caressa son bras et lui sourit tendrement.

« D'accord... merci... tu es si bon envers moi mon ange. » Il l'embrassa rapidement.

Mais alors que Mü quittait le temple, l'attention du Gémeau se reporta sur la porte de la salle de bain...

Et il la fixa dangereusement...

Kiki devait y être. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler.

Seul et sans défense.

A sa merci... sans son maître pour se dresser entre eux et le sauver... Un accident était si vite arrivé. De nos jours, beaucoup de gens glissaient dans leur salle de bains et se brisaient malencontreusement la nuque...

C'était le moment de solder leurs comptes...


	10. Vodka

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.**

**Je sais que pas mal de questions restent en suspend, mais bientôt les réponses vont arriver.**

**Place à la suite !**

* * *

><p>Il se leva alors, faisant grincer le vieux parquet. Il devait être aussi ancien que le Sanctuaire lui-même.<p>

Dans la salle de bains, sa proie ne se doutait de rien. Le roux prenait une douche chaude et réconfortante. Il essuya son visage ruisselant d'eau et de larmes. La situation devenait invivable pour lui. Il aimait Saga sincèrement, mais il était facile de deviner que ce dernier ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments. Il profitait de lui. De sa naïveté, de sa jeunesse, de sa fougue et de son inexpérience pour le manipuler à des fins d'amusement personnel. Pourtant... ce matin dans le sable, Saga lui avait semblait si... _aimant._. Il n'avait quand même pas pu feindre _ça_, si ? Il n'avait pas pu faire semblant... Du moins, c'est ce dont il tentait de se convaincre... Mais toute à l'heure, il avait vraiment été sans scrupules. Il s'était bien moqué de lui, le traître ! Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Que pouvait-il dire à Mü ? Si ce dernier se doutait de quoi que ce soit, cela lui briserait le cœur et Kiki voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Quitte à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son maître. Mü ne devait jamais savoir, jamais.

Mais... ils pouvaient se voir en cachette, non ?

Ainsi, ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

« Et merde ! Abruti de Saga ! » Il cogna rageusement le mur carrelé de la douche.

« Tiens, ce n'est plus enfoiré maintenant ? » Interrogea une voix grave.

Kiki sursauta et il eut à peine le temps de se retourne que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et une ombre menaçante fendit la vapeur en s'invitant dans la douche avec lui. L'intrus lui attrapa le crâne dans sa grande main et le plaqua contre le mur froid. Le Bélier serra les dents et essaya de se débattre en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dégage de là ! »

« Oh allons. Je pensais que tu allais m'inviter à me doucher avec toi. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si je suis couvert de sable... »

« MA faute ?! Ca va pas non ?! C'est toi qui as essayé de te suicider dans les vagues ! »

L'Autre raffermit sa prise et serra plus fort.

« Quel enfant indiscipliné... Il va falloir que je remédie à cela. » Il secoua la tête d'un air affligé. « Ton maître ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, on dirait. »

« Laisse Maître Mü en dehors de cela ! »

« Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Amusant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ton maître est sorti. Il ne t'entendra pas crier, ni supplier, ni gémir, donc tu peux y aller sans craintes. »

Il se tendit et frissonna de dégoût en sentant une langue un peu râpeuse venir vagabonder dans son oreille.

« Où est-il ? Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Si jamais tu as osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je te promets que je te... »

« Nul besoin de menaces... Il est parti de lui-même, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Je dois dire que si tu attaches beaucoup d'importance à ton maître, ce n'est pas réciproque... » Le coupa t-il sèchement.

« Quoi ? »

« Il te laisse tout de même seul, sans surveillance et sans protection avec moi... Il ne doit pas trop tenir à toi pour commettre une telle imprudence. »

Le jeune ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans cette affirmation. Mü avait pourtant vu la veille que Saga était capable de... déraper et pourtant, il les laissait seuls ensembles...

« Ou peut-être... qu'il se doute de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce matin... Il a du le comprendre en te voyant rentrer torse et pieds nus... alors qu'un peu plus tôt, j'avais tes affaires dans les bras... »

Ce qui serait encore pire !

« Ca va aller... je vais prendre bien soin de toi mon doux agneau... »

Le corps de Kiki se mit à tressaillir et le sourire de l'agresseur s'intensifia, s'étirant comme un croissant de lune sur son visage. Le petit était terrifié et à juste titre ! Mais bien vite, son sourire s'efface quand il réalisa qu'en réalité Kiki éclatait de rire.

« Tu trouves cela drôle ? »

« Ouais. Franchement, c'est trop marrant ! Etant donné que Maître Mü est parti, je suis effectivement seul et sans protection. Mais... cela vaut aussi pour toi ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il n'est pas là non plus pour te protéger. Et je ne suis pas comme mon maître... tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à moi... Je suis loin d'être aussi gentil que lui. »

« Même si c'est vrai, jamais tu n'oseras me faire de mal... tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu n'aies menti toute à l'heure. »

« Détrompe-toi... »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière de toute ses forces, se servant du mur comme d'un appui pour se donner plus de propulsion et il heurta le visage du gémeau avec son crâne. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent contre la porte qui céda sous leurs poids combinés. Kiki tomba rudement sur le gémeau, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché, il avait un bras passé autour de son cou et il serrait.

« Putain de... »

« Merde... »

La douleur était intense. Faire un vol plané de la douche jusqu'au sol dur et froid de la salle de bains n'était pas des plus reposant, surtout pour le dos. Et mine de rien, Kiki pesait son poids, l'animal ! Saga renifla tout en tenant fermement le turbulent Atlante contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et ne donne l'alerte. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier n'était plus qu'un hématome géant et la pièce enfumée ne l'aidait pas à respirer, ni à reprendre ses esprits. Sans parler de ses reins qui avaient morflé. Essoufflé, mais ayant cessé de se débattre Kiki espérait que cela avait suffit à faire resurgir Saga... le vrai Saga... à lui faire reprendre le dessus sur l'Autre... Le grec amena deux doigts à son nez et il constata qu'il saignait. Kiki frissonna en réalisant cela. Si Saga n'avait pas repris le contrôle, l'autre allait l'exploser pour lui avoir pété le nez ! Pour le moment, il fixait simplement le plafond, sans bouger, mais sans relâcher sa prise autour du cou fragile de Kiki. Il serait très facile pour lui de lui briser la nuque... Cela voulait sûrement dire que c'était bel et bien Saga à présent, sinon Kiki serait sans doute déjà mort. Déglutissant avec peine, le plus jeune se risqua à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Hmm... Saga... ? »

« Ouais. »

« On fait la paix ? »

« D'accord. »

Le roux soupira de soulagement comme le grand grec relâchait son étreinte. Il en profita pour se retourner et contempler les dégâts. Il n'avait pas raté Saga. Il saignait des deux narines et son épaule semblait s'être ouverte de nouveau. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. C'était de sa faute si Saga était blessé, il aurait voulu éviter cela le plus possible. Mais surtout, autour d'eux s'étendait une scène de désastre ! La porte était cassée, il y avait du sang et de l'eau sur le carrelage et des serviettes dépliées au sol...

« Je t'ai pas raté... » Il se releva et montra qu'il se sentait concerné et attristé par l'état de Saga, en allant chercher de quoi le soigner. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie. « Je suis vraiment désolé... mais tu ne m'as pas laissé choix ! » Il espérait simplement que le brun ne lui en voudrait pas.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as rien... »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda t-il en retournant auprès de lui avec quelques compresses alcoolisées.

« Entre les cuisses... »

Réalisant soudainement sa nudité, l'Atlante vira au rouge vif et il essaya de cacher comme il put son intimité.

« Arrête de regarder ! C'est gênant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Puisque tu n'as rien là, tu n'as rien à cacher. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu regardes ! »

« Dire que j'ai failli te laisser me... je me demande bien comment tu aurais fait. »

Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose toute à l'heure et même l'autre fois.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es invité sous ma douche ? Pour pouvoir me mater tout nu ? »

« Peut-être. Ou pour te tuer. Je ne sais plus vraiment... » Il se frotta le crâne, ennuyé. Il se sentait vraiment... mal.

« Hey ! Reste avec moi, t'évanouis pas hein ! » Il fit claquer ses doigts devant le beau visage de Saga pour le garder avec lui. Si Mü trouvait Saga inanimé dans la salle de bains, le pauvre disciple risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis !

Et NU en plus !

Il mit la tête de Saga sur ses genoux, l'installant confortablement. Et si Saga s'était cogné la tête par terre en tombant ? Si ça se trouve, il avait eu un choc cérébral et dans ce cas, Kiki venait de signer son aller simple pour Jamir !

« Ca va, je ne suis pas mourant... » Mais la pointe de ses cheveux était argentée, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Alors c'était bien l'Autre tout à l'heure qui parlait à travers Saga. A moins que... ce ne soit encore lui maintenant aussi... Comment en être sûr ?

Tout à coup, il sentit une main sur sa joue, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Saga le fixait.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

« Bah c'est normal non ? Je vais me faire tuer quand Maître Mü va rentrer ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ?! Tu OSES me demander pourquoi ?! »

« Oui. »

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! »

« Non. »

« Le pire... c'est que je suis certain que ça t'amuse ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? »

« Raaaahh ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Le bélier s'agita comme un petit singe lâché dans un appartement.

« T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais ça ? Tu fais que m'attirer des ennuis... »

« Tu peux parler... Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça en vrai. »

« Je préfèrerai m'en passer, honnêtement. »

« Mais c'est plus amusant ainsi, non ? Ca met du piment dans les épinards... »

« Heu... c'est le beurre qu'on met dans les épinards d'habitude, Saga ! »

« Je te rappelle que je viens de me cogner la tête par terre... par ta faute... et j'ai pas les idées très claires... »

« Tu marques un point... Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'on va faire pour me sortir du pétrin ! Parce que toi, comme d'hab, tu ne risques rien... »

« Tu vas trouver. Tu trouves toujours. »

« Comment ça ?! »

« Tu es la personne la plus débrouillarde que je connaisse. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien-sûr. Tu étais haut comme trois pommes que déjà tu trimbalais l'Armure de la Balance sur son dos à travers le monde. »

Le roux en resta bouche bée. Il ignorait que Saga était au courant de ses précédents exploits. Cela étant, le brun n'avait pas tort. Kiki avait toujours été réputé pour ses espiègleries et son talent à se sortir des pires situations. Cela le fit rougir un moment... c'était la première fois que Saga lui faisait un compliment, il devait donc s'en montrer digne.

« Ok, ok... une minute, laisse-moi réfléchir... »

« Pas trop longtemps quand même, l'infirmerie n'est pas située dans une autre dimension je te signale... Il va bientôt revenir. »

« Je sais ! »

« Déjà ? » S'étonna le Grec. C'était vraiment du rapide et ça ne laissait présager rien de bon !

« Et si tu m'embrassais pour me donner de l'inspiration ? »

Saga fronça des sourcils. Kiki le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Mais il soupira, cédant rapidement.

« Si ça peut aider... »

Il se sacrifia courageusement en offrant ses lèvres au jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller y puiser la divine inspiration ! Et ce baiser fut fructueux :

« On n'a qu'à dire que tu es allé prendre ta douche après moi pour te débarrasser du sable et que tu as malencontreusement glissé sur la savonnette ! » Annonça t-il fièrement.

« C'est _ça _ta super idée ? C'est beaucoup trop gros ! Ca ne va jamais marcher ! Mu ne croira pas à cette excuse bidon ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison, j'peux faire mieux ! » Et hop il se pencha vers lui à nouveau pour lui voler un autre baiser d'encouragement. Mais Saga le repoussa fermement.

« Non, non ! Plus de bisou ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé de meilleure idée ! »

* * *

><p>« Et ça s'est passé comme ça... »<p>

Mü écoutait les explications de son élève d'un air peu convaincu, bras croisés fermement sur le torse et sourcil relevé. Mais le roux ne se laissa pas démonter et il termina, mains dans le dos comme les enfants venant de faire une bêtise, par un grand sourire tout mielleux.

« Saga ? » L'interrogea l'Atlante lilas.

« Heu oui ? » Il cligna des yeux, étonné par la verve du plus jeune et par sa façon de raconter des bobards sans se laisser impressionner.

« Ca s'est vraiment passé ainsi ? »

« Oui... je... c'est un regrettable accident, vraiment. Je prenais ma douche quand j'ai glissé par mégarde. »

« Ouais, c'est ma faute ! J'ai un peu abusé sur le gel douche y en avait plein partout et Saga a glissé encore plus ! Mais c'est pas grave, parce que c'est qu'un enf... »

« Ca suffit Kiki ! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être insultant... je te crois.» Abdiqua Mü, pris d'un foudroyant mal de crâne.

« Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui... file dans ta chambre. Je t'appellerai quand nous déjeunerons... »

« Attends une seconde... Kiki ! » Appela le brun alors que l'Atlante savourait sa victoire en s'éloignant. Il se figea. Saga allait-il tout faire foirer en révélant la vérité ?

« Je te remercie... pour ton aide. Heureusement que tu étais là pour me relever... »

« Pas de problème... enfin je veux dire... c'est normal, tu en aurais fait autant... » Il sourit un peu avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pauvre Saga ! Il faisait peine à voir. Il avait une bosse, un gros coton fourré à la va vite dans le nez, le dos couvert d'ecchymoses et l'épaule bandée. Mü s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois cassé quelque chose. » Il caressa tendrement la joue de Saga avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de lui souffler à l'oreille. « Tu penses vraiment que j'ai cru la petite histoire de Kiki ? Je sais qu'il a menti. »

Et zut... C'était tellement évident ! Comment Saga avait-il eu la naïveté de croire que cela fonctionnerait et pourquoi avait-il laissé Kiki raconter cette version peu crédible ? Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre idée valable...

« Je sais que vous vous êtes battus en mon absence. »

Ouf... si ce n'était que cela que Mü pensait, tant mieux.

« Mü... »

« Je ne compte pas punir Kiki, rassure-toi. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu le protège cette fois alors que toute à l'heure encore tu voulais le faire partir du Sanctuaire... »

« J'ai dit cela pour pouvoir être tranquille avec toi... Kiki nous dérange sans arrêt. »

« Oh. Ca veut dire que... tu me pardonnes pour... ton épaule ? »

« Bien-sûr. C'est déjà oublié. J'aurai fait la même chose que toi à ta place. Tu n'avais pas le choix, j'ai été stupide de réagir ainsi. »

« Saga... merci... » Il le serra précieusement contre lui, en essayant de ne pas lui faire plus mal. Puis, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de son petit-ami.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kanon pour entrer. Il était à la recherche de son frère.

« Ah tu es là ! Et bonjour Mü, ou devrai-je dire beau-frère ? »

Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Kanon de se montrer avenant envers l'Atlante aux cheveux de soie. Cela cachait fatalement quelque chose.

« Que peut-on faire pour toi Kanon ? » S'inquiéta Saga. Car son frère était souvent synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Etant donné qu'Aiolia est parti faire de la randonnée avec Aioros, ben, moi et Milo et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour squatter le Temple du Lion ce soir et organiser une mega-fête ! »

« Une mega fête ? »

« Ouais ! Le genre qui commence à huit heure du soir et qui ne se finit qu'à l'aube ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Que mon Maître va tous venir nous assassiner dans notre coma éthylique... »

« Et moi j'en pense qu'on n'est jamais partis faire de la randonnée toi et moi, entre frères, comme Lia et Rosu... »

« Super ! Je savais que ça allait vous emballer ! » Fit-il en sautillant fébrilement sur place.

« Bon, je vais me faire un sandwich. J'ai la dalle, moi ! » Maugréa Kiki en sortant de sa chambre.

« Le mignon petit Kiki est bien évidemment invité aussi ! » Précisa Kanon en se léchant la lèvre supérieure. Et en l'absence d'Aioros, il avait quartier libre.

« Hein ? Moi aussi ? Où ça ? » Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on l'invitait à se mêler aux « grands ». Il avait la bouche pleine en parlant et des miettes de pain sur le coin de la figure que Kanon s'empressa d'aller essuyer du bout des doigts en le fixant amoureusement.

« Tu es presque majeur, ça te donne le droit de venir te souler avec nous maintenant... »

Saga fronça des sourcils. Honnêtement, il n'appréciait pas trop que son frère reluque Kiki comme s'il s'agissait du premier prix d'une foire aux bestiaux... mais son jumeau ne sembla rien remarquer. Après tout, Saga ne lui avait-il pas dit que la voie était libre ? En tous cas, Kiki ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée que le jumeau de son Saga puisse être intéressé par lui. Et puis, Kanon était franchement hyper naïf de penser que Kiki n'avait jamais pris une cuite avant, ahem... mais il décida néanmoins de jouer la carte de l'innocent agneau bien docile.

« Je ne sais pas si Maître Mü en sera d'accord. »

« Tu peux y aller, mais à une seule condition. »

« Que je récure les toilettes ? Que j'aille repeindre les murs de chez DM ? Que je masse les pieds du Grand Pope ? Que je... »

« Non ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée... »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du doux bélier et il fit frémir le rouquin. Niveau espièglerie, il avait de qui tenir, même si peu de gens s'en doutait en voyant Mü... Il pouvait se montrer assez tordu parfois !

« Saga va t'y accompagner et surveiller que tu ne me fasses pas trop honte... »

« PARDON ?! » S'écrièrent l'agneau et son berger en choeur.

« Saga. » Commença Mü en posant une main sur son épaule valide et en prenant une voix mielleuse. « Tu es la seule personne en laquelle j'ai réellement confiance ici. Et comme je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à cette fête, je me disais que personne n'est plus qualifié que toi pour veiller sur mon précieux disciple. »

« Une seconde... ça veut dire que si je fais des conneries, Saga sera, genre, responsable, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Kiki en devenant moins blanc au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait toutes les données.

« Absolument. »

« Oooohhhh ! Mais ça change TOUT, alors ! » Se réjouit le petit agneau farceur.

« J'ai très mal à la tête tout à coup... Je crois que le choc de toute à l'heure m'a donné une fulgurante tumeur au cerveau. »

Saga dut même s'asseoir pour éviter de tomber en apprenant la nouvelle ! Pourquoi Mü lui faisait-il cela ? Il savait pourtant très bien comment cela allait se terminer. Kiki allait en profiter pour mettre le bazar et tout allait lui retomber dessus ! A bien y réfléchir, Mü se vengeait sans doute de leur mensonge commun concernant l'affaire de la salle de bain. Si Saga et Kiki avaient pu se trouver assez d'affinités pour monter leur version de l'histoire, ils trouveraient sans doute assez d'affinités pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge devant tout le monde pendant la soirée. C'était du moins ce que Mü espérait.

Kiki avait le droit de s'amuser lui aussi après tout et il ne voulait pas faire rater à son élève sa première soirée parmi les adultes. C'était la première fois qu'il était officiellement invité, il s'en voudrait de tout gâcher et puis, Saga avait peut-être raison. Les hormones du roux le travaillaient et il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, en s'octroyant un peu de détente. Mü n'était pas inquiet, avec Saga dans les parages, les choses resteraient sous contrôle et n'iraient pas trop loin. C'était bien rassurant de le savoir aux côtés de son petit biquet et peut-être parviendraient-ils à se réconcilier en profitant de la soirée pour mettre leurs différends de côté ?

Et quelque part, cette affectation au chaperonnage du jeune Kiki arrangeait bien Saga. Ainsi, il pourrait empêcher son frère de mettre ses sales pattes sur l'Atlante. Non ! Mais ça n'allait pas du tout, en fait ! Pourquoi se préoccupait-il soudainement du fait que Kanon puisse toucher Kiki ? Il s'en moquait bien ! Kanon faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait ! Saga n'était absolument pas jaloux ! C'était même lui qui avait dit à son frère qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec Kiki comme bon lui semblait. Et le facétieux jumeau de Saga en profita justement pour intervenir.

« Si ça peut arranger Saga, je peux très bien m'occuper de Kiki moi-même. C'est vrai, cela vous permettrait de vous faire une petite soirée en amoureux. Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé... » Avoua Mü.

Kanon n'avait pas proposé cela par pure empathie. Et Saga voyait clairement dans son petit jeu. Il voyait rouge, même.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela Kanon... » Répliqua t-il en arborant son plus beau sourire de faussaire. « C'est à moi que Mü a confié cette responsabilité et pas à toi. »

Mais Kanon n'était pas du genre à abandonner si aisément... Saga le savait mieux que personne. Petit déjà, il fallait toujours qu'il s'approprie tous les jouets de son aîné.

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis indigne de confiance, cher frère ? » Répondit le plus jeune gémeaux sur un ton doucereux.

Le beau tibétain lança un regard très sensuel à Saga. C'était l'occasion parfaite de passer une soirée en tête à tête, sans Kiki dans les pattes. Et n'était-ce pas très justement ce qu'avait dit désirer Saga un peu plus tôt ?

Mais les yeux du Grec lançaient à présent des éclairs en direction de son propre sang, ne se laissant aucunement attendrir par Mü. Hors de question qu'il cède Kiki à Kanon. L'autre Gémeau risquait d'en profiter... et bizarrement, cela gênait fortement Saga. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi et s'en moquait bien à cet instant, tandis que son regard virait au rouge rubis. Cela envoya une décharge d'angoisse dans la nuque de Kanon. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait... Contrarier Saga quand il avait cette lueur malsaine dans les yeux, revenait à signer son arrêt de mort...

Alors que Kanon allait se rendre et ployer sous la volonté de son frère, ce dernier soupira.

« Excuse-moi Mü, ne va pas croire que je veuille éviter de passer la soirée avec toi... »

Même si c'était un peu le cas, quand même ! Arès avait bien failli trucider le docile mouton la dernière fois, mais d'un autre côté, quand Saga s'était laissé aller avec Kiki ce matin, et même s'il avait bien senti l'influence d'Arès sur ses pulsions, le dieu était resté calme. Il n'y avait que sous la douche qu'il avait attaqué le jeune Atlantes. Mais pas dans le but de le tuer, plutôt celui de lui flanquer une bonne frousse. Décidément, Saga avait bien du mal à comprendre les intentions de l'Autre... Il restait une véritable énigme à bien des niveaux et ses actions ne paraissaient avoir pour seul objectif que celui de rendre son hôte complètement chèvre. Saga n'était même pas certain qu'Arès sache ce qu'il désirait. Peut-être agissait-il au hasard, à contre courant des pensées de Saga, en profitant juste pour lui mener la vie impossible ? C'était assez plausible au vu des récents évènements.

« C'est juste que j'ai peur que Kiki soit un peu trop turbulent pour Kanon, qui a certainement à cœur de s'amuser lors de cette soirée. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il la passe à surveiller Kiki, comme le lait sur le feu. »

Un furtif instant, Kiki avait imaginé que, peut-être, Saga était intervenu pour imposer sa présence car il souhaitait passer du temps avec lui. Mais la réponse du Grec fut sans appel. Il se moquait bien de le livrer à Kanon puisque l'occasion de se débarrasser du petit gêneur roux était trop belle. L'adolescent serra la mâchoire et le poing. Il se faisait beaucoup trop de films, alors qu'il était flagrant que Saga se moquait totalement de lui, malgré ce qui avait failli arriver entre eux à la plage ce matin et ce qui s'était véritablement passé dans les bois la nuit d'avant, mais dont il était le seul à jalousement se souvenir.

« C'est normal. Mais je suis persuadé que Kiki se conduira bien. Il ne voudrait pas être puni en rentrant parce qu'il s'est mal comporté, pas vrai ? » Assura Mü en posant la main sur la tête chevelue de son élève.

Le petit afficha sa plus jolie moue boudeuse en guise de réponse. Il en avait vraiment assez qu'on le traite comme un gosse ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir séduire Saga ! Il n'était plus un gamin et il serait temps que tout le monde s'en rende compte !

« Alors c'est décidé ! Je m'occuperai de Kiki qui sera sage comme une image et Saga s'occupera de toi ! »

« Mais moi je ne compte pas être sage ! » Affirma derechef Mü, en adressant un sourire craquant à son homme.

Le pauvre Kiki leva les yeux au ciel. Son maître pouvait être une vraie nymphomane quand il s'y mettait !

Les deux frères sortirent alors poliment du Temple de leur hôte en convenant de passer prendre Kiki vers dix heures.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur de chez Mü, Kanon lança les hostilités, déterrant la hâche de guerre sans détour.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton « je m'en tape, fais ce que tu veux du petit ? Tu avais dit que je pouvais jouer avec lui ! »

« En effet, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que cela affecte ma relation avec Mü. Il risque de ne pas apprécier que tu te charges de l'éducation sexuelle de son élève ! »

Ce qui était une excuse bidon, étant donné que Saga avait déjà commencé à se charger de cela sur la plage. Il devrait être ravi que Kanon s'occupe de distraire Kiki pendant que lui se consacrait à son maître, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et s'il n'était pas certain de la raison qui le poussait à désapprouver l'intérêt soudain de Kanon envers Kiki, il essayait en tout cas de masquer son malaise du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kanon ne comprendrait pas...

« Saga, si le petit te plaît, il suffit que tu me le dises... »

Il y avait toujours eu cette rivalité entre eux. D'abord pour l'affection de leurs parents avant qu'ils ne meurent dans un accident de la route. Puis, pour obtenir le respect de leur maître et gagner l'armure des Gémeaux. Et enfin, pour s'octroyer l'amour exclusif d'un certain centaure. Il y avait même fort à parier que si Mü n'était pas un Atlante, race que Kanon exécrait par dessus tout, il avait également tenté de le conquérir juste pour pouvoir se frotter à Saga comme avant. Oui mais voilà, Kiki aussi était un Atlante et pourtant, Kanon ne semblait pas le détester. Bien au contraire. Et...

…. et l'Autre non plus. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre.

Oh bien-sûr, il avait soufflé à l'oreille de Mü quelques vents de discorde, mais c'était avant tout dans le but de s'amuser un peu et de rendre le mouton violet plus vulnérable. S'il avait vraiment voulu envoyer Kiki en Enfer, comme il avait essayé de le faire avec Mü dans sa chambre, nul doute qu'il y serait allé beaucoup plus fort ce matin.

« Va pas croire que je le fais par instinct fraternel. Mais si je te le demande, c'est surtout parce que je ne tiens pas à... te mettre en colère, disons. » Précisa t-il à toute fin utile, en tremblant un peu.

Et Kanon n'était pas un couard. Mais pour être franc, il n'avait pas plus envie que cela que la personnalité maléfique de Saga vienne l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Comme son frère avait déjà essayé de le supprimer une fois, il avait bien retenu la leçon.

« S'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, je veux les connaître avant. »

Kanon avait le don de lui donner mal à la tête, comme Kiki... Il parlait trop...

« Juste... »

« Oui ? »

« … n'oublie pas que Kiki n'a que dix-sept ans. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ça. A dix-sept ans, dois-je te rappeler que cela faisait longtemps que toi et moi on... »

« Pas la peine de me faire un dessin. » Le coupa Saga, qui n'avait aucune envie de se voir vanter leurs exploits sexuels prématurés. « Je te demande juste de rester correct envers lui. »

« Tu sais que les jeunes de la génération de Kiki sont bien plus en avance que nous à leur âge ! Je suis sûr que le petit agneau a déjà du jouer à saute mouton avec des copains disciples. » Se défendit Kanon. S'il ne pouvait mettre Kiki dans son lit, quel intérêt ?

« Je ne veux pas de problème avec Mü. Alors débrouille-toi pour ne pas m'en causer ou sinon... »

Le plus jeune des jumeaux se tendit comme la corde d'un arc.

« … je crois que tu as compris. Bonne soirée. » Sourit Saga, sans en ajouter davantage.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé toute à l'heure : l'Autre était bien de retour...

Pour leur jouer un mauvais tour...

* * *

><p>Le soir même, à l'heure dite, les deux gémeaux se présentèrent pour respectivement emmener Kiki et dîner avec Mü. Kanon avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il portait un jean noir slim <em>vraiment <em>moulant, déchiré à des endroits stratégiques et laissant bien peu de place à l'imagination, ainsi qu'un marcel blanc qui mettant en valeur ses pectoraux d'acier. Quant à Saga, il avait opté pour la sobriété : pas question de se griller devant Mü, même si ce dernier finirait tout de même pas découvrir le suçon causé par le démon roux. Il avait donc revêtu une toge noire très longue et vaporeuse, dont la seule extravagance était d'arborer un col brodé de fils d'or. Mü les accueillit avec Kiki à l'entrée de sa demeure, les mains sur les épaules de son agneau. Il lui glissa ses dernière recommandations de maman-poule.

« Sois bien sage, ne parle pas aux inconnus et regarde bien à gauche, puis à droite avant de traverser, d'accord ? Oh et ne quitte jamais ton verre des yeux ! Une personne mal intentionnée pourrait mettre de la drogue dedans !»

_Oh mais c'était une très bonne idée, ça..._

Kiki rougit un peu, le cerveau saturé d'informations. De quoi son maître avait-il si peur ? Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'il sortait et en plus, il aurait un baby-sitter cette fois... que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il descendit les escaliers une fois que son maître eut fini de lui expliquer pour la centième fois qu'il devait se tenir loin des types louches et il roula des yeux. Saga monta embrasser Mü, tandis que son frère détaillait déjà d'un œil très intéressé son jeune compagnon.

« Tu es très mignon ce soir, poussin. »

Kiki s'était pourtant habillé simplement. Une paire de baskets – neuves – un blouson en jean clair et un pantalon assorti avec un banal t-shirt en coton noir.

« Merci Kanon. Toi tu es... hmm... très Kanonique, comme toujours... »

« Petit coquin va ! » Rit-il en se dandinant, faussement pudique.

« Arrête de te donner en spectacle, on dirait Aphrodite... » Le railla immédiatement Saga.

« Et toi, Saga tu es... »

« Très Sagaesque ? Je sais. » Répondit-il à la place de Kiki, toujours occupé à chercher ses mots.

« Heu oui... tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche... »

« J'espère bien que ce sera la seule chose qu'il faudra t'ôter de la bouche ce soir. » Le prévint-il en durcissant le ton.

« Oui t'en fais pas, j'ai promis que je me tiendrai à carreaux... Maître Mü m'a déjà fait le topo, pas la peine de recommencer... »

« Tu dis des paroles sensées tout à coup. Presque trop. C'est suspect. Ou alors commencerais-tu à avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ? » Il s'approcha du roux. « Dans le doute... n'oublie pas que Kanon t'a à l'oeil...et qu'à la moindre incartade, je serai mis au courant. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas foutre le bordel ! Tu veux quoi de plus, que Kanon me suive toute la soirée et même jusqu'aux toilettes pour vérifier ? »

« S'il le faut... »

« Pas de souci, je me porte volontaire pour accompagner le petit aux toilettes s'il en a besoin. » Intervint Kanon en se mettant entre eux.

« T'es vraiment chiant ! » Lança Kiki en soutenant le regard de Saga.

« Tu commences déjà... alors que tu viens de promettre à ton maître d'être sage... » Répliqua t-il en ignorant l'intervention de Kanon.

« Je lui ai promis de ne pas lui faire honte, pas de t'écouter ! Nuance ! Je ne suis pas ton chien, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu n'es même plus chevalier, t'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! »

« Petit insolent... je ne sais pas comment Mü fait pour te supporter. Moi je t'aurai déjà enseigné les bonnes manières en te privant de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours... »

« Ouais ben moi, je t'aurai déjà privé de sexe à la place de Maître Mü ! »

La tension et palpable entre les deux et l'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité ! Mü s'empressa donc de les séparer à son tour, parce que Kaon n'y parvenait pas seul.

« Du calme, vous deux ! Vous déciderez qui est le mâle Alpha plus tard... Viens Saga. »

« T'as de la chance d'avoir ton petit frère pour te défendre. »

« C'est toi qui as de la chance d'avoir ta maman plutôt... »

Bon, c'était officiel si on avait encore des doutes, ces deux-là ne pouvaient vraiment pas se voir ! Et cela arrangeait les affaires de Kanon ! A ce rythme là, c'était presque dans la poche concernant sa proie... Kiki allait sans doute céder à ses charmes pour ennuyer Saga !

« Viens plutôt par ici Kiki et raconte-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, d'accord ? » Il attira le roux contre lui et passa un bras autour de son cou, faisant furieusement rougir leur protégé.

L'aîné des gémeaux ressentit un franc pincement au cœur en assistant à cette scène. Mais pourquoi cela l'embêtait-il autant de les voir ensemble ? Kiki était tellement insupportable ! Il le cherchait et le provoquait constamment ! Ce n'était pas vivable... C'était sans espoir entre eux. Jamais leurs relations ne s'amélioreraient, malgré toute la bonne volonté que pourrait y mettre le Grec. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, alors pourquoi insister ?

_« Cela ne te ressemble pas de déclarer forfait... »_

Cette voix... dans sa tête... cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue. Et à chaque fois, c'était pour lui souffler des idées aux conséquences terribles. Pourtant, il fut un temps où Saga n'avait pas toujours vu son hôte comme un parasite ou un ennemi... Il se confiait même souvent à lui. Il lui était aussi arrivé... d'avoir confiance en Arès... Il avait été l'un de ses premiers amis – oui Saga l'avait considéré ainsi pendant un moment - et à la fin, il avait été le tout dernier à ses côtés... puisqu'il avait fait éliminer tous ceux qui étaient proches du Gémeaux et qui risquaient de se dresser entre eux...

_« Laferme... ce petit jeu ne m'intéresse pas. »_

_« Pourtant, je sens bien que tu es triste. Tu ne peux me mentir Saga, je sais que tu aimerais être à la place de Kanon en ce moment... pouvoir parler en toute simplicité avec Kiki... sans disputes... »_

_« Tu fais erreur. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de coller mon poing dans la figure de mon frère ! Il me fait mourir de honte ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Pas moi, j'espère ? »_

_« Fous-moi la paix. » _Le somma mentalement le Gémeau.

Et sur ces dernières paroles menaçantes, l'Autre coupa court à la communication. Facile à dire... on voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait à la place Saga. Et le beau brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Le dieu pouvait se montrer imprévisible et il était presque certain que le récent réveil d'Arès était le signe qu'il mijotait quelque chose de mauvais. Pendant un moment, Saga avait bu ses paroles naïvement et cru que le dieu agissait dans leur intérêt commun. Il avait souvent suivi ses conseils désastreux quand il était jeune et naïf. Mais au vu de leur passé commun, cette fois il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. D'ailleurs, Saga pouvait sentir le dieu s'agiter en présence de Mü. Il voulait... _lui faire du mal._ Saga avait attribué cette hargne à la nature Atlante de Mü, bien qu'il ne savait pas exactement dans quelle mesure c'était le cas. Pourtant, l'_Autre_ se montrait plutôt clément envers Kiki. Certes, il l'avait attaqué dans la douche ce matin, mais Saga n'avait rien senti de menaçant de la part du parasite. Il semblait plutôt avoir voulu s'amuser un peu à lui faire peur. Car s'il avait voulu tuer Kiki, ce dernier ne serait plus de ce monde. Certes, il avait également tenté de convaincre Mü de se débarrasser de son encombrant élève, mais ce n'était que pour avoir l'Atlante plus âgé à sa merci. C'était incompréhensible pour Saga : pourquoi Arès ne voulait que s'amuser avec Kiki, quant il voulait clairement assassiner Mü ?

Quelque chose ne collait pas...

Mais bien vite, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main douce qui se posa sur la sienne. Mü lui adressa un de ses sourires innocents dont il avait le secret.

« Merci de rester avec moi ce nuit... Ton frère a bien fait de se proposer pour garder Kiki. Cela va nous permettre de... passer une soirée tranquille. »

Pas si sûr, vu la lueur de luxure qui brillait dans les yeux du Bélier.

Ce fut Milo qui leur ouvrit. Il parut fort étonné par le convoi exceptionnel qui se tenait devant les portes du Temple du Lion. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait l'agneau roux escorté par un tel vigile de luxe, incarné par l'un des jumeaux les plus illustres du Sanctuaire ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à les voir débarquer ensemble.

C'était presque... dérangeant...

Constatant l'air hébété du scorpion, Kanon fouilla la poche de son jean, et Milo se demanda bien comment son frère réussit à y glisser une main, tant le tissu était serré et lui collait à la peau, pour en sortir un jeu de cartes. Il attrapa alors l'as de cœur et le présenta à Milo, fièrement :

« Brigade de répression de l'ébriété ! On vient faire un contrôle pour le compte du Pope ! »

Milo haussa un sourcil... Non mais quel LOURD ! Saga devait parfois avoir honte que son Kanon soit son frère... Parfois ? Non, tout le temps en fait...

Kiki se contenta de répondre à l'air interrogateur de Milo par un léger sourire amusé.

« _Amore_ ! On a un problème ! On n'a plus de bières ! » Gueula une voix enrouée derrière Milo.

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais il est à peine dix heures et demi ! »

« Bonsoir Deathmask... » Le salua Kanon.

« Tiens... Tic et Tac aussi sont invités ? J'savais pas... J'espère qu'ils vont pas ruiner l'ambiance... »

« Tu rigoles ? On va la mettre justement, l'ambiance ! » Affirma Kanon en les poussant pour entrer. « Enfin, JE vais la mettre ! Saga n'est pas là. Il a eu un empêchement... violet. »

Il tira également Kiki à l'intérieur, ne lâchant pas son poignet. Et le jumeau de Saga compter rester scotché en permanence au roux, comme une vraie sangsue...

« Hey ! Les gars, regardez qui est là ! » Fit Milo en haranguant des collègues.

Kiki balaya la pièce enfumée du regard. Alors dans l'ordre, on avait... le grand Aldébaran qui semblait bien à l'étroit derrière le bar. Sans doute de corvée de préparation de cocktails. Etrange que Milo ne lui ait pas plutôt confié le rôle du videur. A la droite du taureau, accoudé au bar, DM avait regagné sa place de prédilection, à égale distance des boissons alcoolisées et du cendrier déjà bien garni, preuve que le crabe était présent depuis le début de soirée. Il s'alluma une énième clope. Il était sans doute arrivé en compagnie de son cher et rendre Milo, organisateur de la beuverie. Près de la table ronde qui abritait le saladier de punch, se tenait Camus, adossé à un mur et silencieux. Milo l'avait apparemment assigné à la fabrication de glaçons, tandis que Shura découpait divers fruits avec Excalibur pour alimenter les boissons. A se demander comment l'ineffable scorpion avait convaincu ces deux misanthropes notoires de se joindre à eux. Dohko et Shion manquaient à l'appel, mais cela ne surprit guère le jeune Atlante. Les deux ancêtres n'étaient pas du tout de la même génération et ils ne se mêlaient que rarement aux autres, à plus forte raison quant il s'agissait de s'amuser. Aioros et Aiolia aussi étaient absents et Kiki se surpris à le regretter. Pas qu'il appréciait Au moins, avec Aioros dans les parages Kanon se montrerait peut-être moins collant envers lui.

En toute franchise, Kiki avait plutôt l'impression que ce serait lui qui allait devoir empêcher Kanon de trop se donner en spectacle et non l'inverse.

Enfin, il y avait Aphrodite qui préparait la table de poker et d'après son accoutrement de _Bunny Girl_ digne du meilleur cabaret, il allait certainement distribuer les cartes et faire le croupier. A moins qu'il ne se charge de servir les rafraîchissements aux joueurs. Kanon s'empressa d'ailleurs d'aller pincer l'adorable pompon qu'arborait Aphrodite sur les fesses. Ce dernier lui colla une gifle phénoménale en poussant de petits cris aigus d'indignation. Milo soupira et se massa les tempes. Ca commençait... Kanon était déjà infernal à jeun, alors qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand il serait rond ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était en partie pour cela que Saga n'avait plus assisté à ce genre de petites sauteries depuis des années ! A côté de Milo, Kiki semblait interloqué et peu à l'aise. Au moins, Kanon l'avait lâché pour aller faire ses pitreries, c'était toujours cela de gagné.

« Alors Cendrillon, t'as eu la permission de minuit ou pas ? » S'intéressa le crabe.

« Laisse Kiki tranquille d'accord DM ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il soit choqué pour sa première soirée parmi nous ! » Prévint Milo.

« Ok, mais il a intérêt à se rendre utile alors ! J'espère qu'il est chaud pour descendre en ville chercher des munitions ! »

L'hôte de la petite soirée donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Kiki.

« Tu sais... d'habitude, c'est ton maître qui se charge de ça... »

« Mon maître ? » Répéta le pauvre agneau, incrédule.

Il avait bien du mal à s'imaginer Mü en porteur d'alcool ! Ou même en fournisseur... Mais Kiki réalisa qu'il connaissait peu le comportement de son maître vis-à-vis des autres chevaliers. Il le voyait rarement les fréquenter, pourtant, il savait que Mü assistait parfois à ce genre d'évènements. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi réservé qu'il le laissait croire...

« Puisqu'il n'est pas là ce soir et que c'est toi qu'on a à la place, va falloir assurer et te montrer à la hauteur. C'est la tradition ! »

Désireux de s'intégrer auprès de ses futurs confrères, Kiki acquiesça naïvement. Il voulait faire honneur à la réputation de son maître, alors il se concentra et il fit apparaître plusieurs packs de bières, les téléportant dans la pièce.

« Ca suffira ? »

« Pas mal pour un gamin ! Je crois que ça veut dire que tu es officiellement le bienvenu parmi nous ! » Sourit Milo en lui collant une canette dans la main, en guise de cadeau d'accueil.

Ca y est, Kiki venait d'être accepté et reconnu par ses pairs. Depuis leur résurrection, la plupart des chevaliers manquait singulièrement de conscience professionnelle. Mais après tout, ils étaient dans un contexte informel ce soir et Kiki ne put s'empêcher de penser que Saga ferait bien de s'inspirer de ses compagnons et de lâcher du leste...

* * *

><p>Ledit Saga se trouvait dans le lit de Mü, un bel ange endormi contre lui. Malgré la fatigue occasionnée par l'action physique... qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce quelques minutes auparavant, Saga ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. D'une part, parce qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Il craignait que l'Autre ne profite d'une baisse de vigilance pour refaire surface ou pour lui occasionner des cauchemars. Et d'autre part, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kiki. Avec Kanon. Est-ce que le roux allait bien ? Est-ce que son frère se montrait courtois envers lui ou étaient-ils déjà en train de se lécher copieusement le museau, alanguis dans le sofa du Lion ? Rien que cette image suffisait à lui donner de violentes nausées ! Pourtant, il devrait s'en moquer ! Ce n'était pas son problème !<p>

Il se redressa un instant pour se frotter les tempes et son attention se reporta sur Mü. Il était si paisible. Si innocent. Et il semblait heureux, parfaitement détendu. Alors qu'il avait quand même un tueur potentiel dans son lit ! Comment faisait-il pour dormir si simplement ? N'avait-il pas peur ? A son cou... Saga remarqua que les marques qu'Arès lui avait faites en tentant de l'étrangler étaient encore bien présentes. De même que le suçon que Kiki avait fait au Gémeau était toujours bien rouge. Mais heureusement, Saga était parvenu à le dissimuler sous une cascade de mèches aux reflets célestes. Une marque de haine. Et une marque d'amour. Ils étaient tous les deux marqués par l'expression de deux sentiments opposés, mais souvent liés. Il était décidément trop aisé de passer de l'un à l'autre. L'Homme était ainsi fait. Alors peut-être... oui, peut-être que...

Il devait accepter que ses sentiments pour Kiki s'étaient transformés et qu'il avait franchi cette délicate frontière.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ? Tu en meurs d'envie ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas laisser Mü seul. Et tu te trompes, je n'ai pas envie d'aller rejoindre cet avorton insupportable. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir en paix et cesse de me tourmenter ! »_

Encore cette voix parasite dans sa tête. Cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait écoutée, cela s'était soldé par un désastre. En l'espace d'une semaine, elle s'était faite bien trop présente, s'insinuant dans ses pensées, dans sa manière de percevoir les choses et de les ressentir. Et si... et si c'était ELLE la responsable de son trouble actuel ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? L'Autre ne pouvait être étranger au fait que Kiki hante ses songes de _cette manière là... _Cela ne pouvait que résulter d'un piège pernicieux tendu par Arès ! Et Saga goûtait très peu le fait que son hôte influence aussi néfastement sa capacité à raisonner.

Sa récente proximité avec Mü avait paru, assez logiquement d'ailleurs, sonner le retour d'Arès dans sa psyché. Au départ, Saga avait tenté de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que le dieu vengeur agisse violemment contre l'Atlante aux cheveux lilas. Et à présent, l'Autre ne voulait plus se rendormir ! Même s'il le laissait encore relativement tranquille, Saga pouvait sentir sa présence là, tout au fond de lui, en son for intérieur, prêt à balayer les bases de sa nouvelle vie, celle qu'il essayait de construire, tout en se reconstruisant, tel une tornade menaçant un château de cartes. Ou plus exactement, Saga se sentait comme l'un des trois petits cochons dans sa maison de paille, face au Grand Méchant Loup qui venait souffler sur sa fragile demeure.

Le Grec se savait cerné. Il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier. Lorsque l'on était harcelé ou humilié que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement par un agresseur, il restait toujours la possibilité de se retrancher dans le bastion de sa psyché, comme Shaka le faisait lorsqu'il entrait en médiation pour se couper des tumultes du monde extérieur. Mais Saga n'avait nulle part où se cacher, puisque l'Autre était partout, en lui, jusque dans son dernier refuge. Et l'histoire lui avait appris que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'était pas un endroit sûr, malgré les talismans de Shion ou le champ de protection cosmique de la déesse. Cela n'avait pas empêché Arès de frapper une fois, alors cela n'allait certainement pas l'arrêter non plus cette fois. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Aucune échappatoire. Saga pouvait simplement gagner du temps, mais quand l'Autre aurait décidé de frapper et se sentirait prêt, personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Alors il devait s'y préparer le mieux possible et prendre la bonne décision.

Si seulement Kiki ne l'avait pas sauvé de lui-même la veille ! Saga ne savait pas si honnêtement, il aurait encore le courage de repasser à l'acte. Et d'ailleurs, en y repensant, le gardien du troisième temple n'avait pas remercié le benjamin. Remercier ? Hmm... non, il devrait le maudire plutôt. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas alors ? Tout serait plus facile ainsi... mais Arès ne devait pas y être étranger. Kiki avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, bien plus que celle de Saga. Pour le frère de Kanon, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le dieu insufflait égoïstement ces sentiments confus en lui.

C'était la SEULE explication possible !

_« C'est ce que tu aimerais croire... Imbécile... comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point ? »_

Une vive douleur lui vrilla le cerveau et Saga se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi l'Autre lui infligeait-il une telle souffrance physique ? Comme si jouer avec ses nerfs n'était déjà pas amplement suffisant ? Il se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller Mü et l'affoler. Car Mü ne pourrait rien faire. Il n'avait pas eu la force de le tuer la première fois et il allait encore échouer. Shion non plus ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Même s'il l'exilait, comme Kiki se figurait que le plan du Grand Pope consistait en l'éloignement de Saga, cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Quant à Athéna, elle ne pourrait se résoudre à lui ôter la vie, seule solution définitive et efficace, parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop bonne.

Il était seul...

Il était SI seul... si démuni... le seul rempart face à sa propre folie, face à l'ambition d'un Autre qui n'était que le reflet diabolique de son âme.

« _Tu n'arriveras pas... à me manipuler cette fois... même en me torturant... je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs..._ »

Avant, il avait été naïf. Il s'était laissé séduire, comme Eve l'avait été par le serpent qui lui avait ordonné de croquer dans la pomme. Et ainsi, elle avait été privée de Paradis, condamnant l'Humanité. C'était aussi la malédiction de Saga, le chevalier aussi fort qu'un dieu... Il avait usurpé le pouvoir d'une déesse, s'était laissé prendre dans l'engrenage des complots et des assassinats sauvages pour être celui qui règnerait. Il avait cru en Arès. En ses promesses. En ses mots doux. En ses désirs de vengeance et de puissance.

Il se sentait glisser lentement dans l'abîme de sa psyché... Arès l'attirait dans un gouffre sombre et froid. Sans vie. Il allait refaire surface d'un instant à l'autre à présent et Saga ne pourrait retenir le Mal Absolu de prendre sa place et d'usurper à nouveau son identité.

_« Cesse de lutter. Tu sais que c'est inutile et que tu t'infliges des maux inutiles... »_

_« Comme si j'allais te laisser le contrôle de mon corps pour que tu ailles semer la pagaille ! » _

_« Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aux commandes de ton corps pour influencer tes réactions et tes envies. Je profite de la moindre de tes failles, du moindre de tes doutes, de la moindre baisse de vigilance de ta part pour faire de toi mon pantin. »_

_« Je ne t'écouterai pas ! »_

_« Je n'ai plus besoin que tu m'écoutes. J'ai trouvé comment te faire agir selon mon propre gré sans avoir à prendre ta place ou à te convaincre. Abandonne. Je suis plus fort que toi. Tu ne peux rien faire, j'ai déjà gagné. Si tu cesses de me résister alors... je te promets de ne pas en profiter pour tuer Mü.»_

_« Pourquoi prendrais-tu mon corps si ce n'est pas pour le tuer ? » _S'étonna Saga en tomba à genoux par terre.

_« J'ai d'autres plans. Conquérir le Sanctuaire n'est plus ce que je souhaite. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Alors sois rassuré. »_

Heu quoi ? Pardon ? Il avait dû rêver là ! Ou alors Arès était subitement devenu un Bisounours fan d'arc en ciel et de licornes volantes ? Le brun cligna des yeux et redoubla de méfiance.

_« Alors pourquoi tu veux que je te laisse sortir, si ce n'est pour répandre le Chaos ? »_

_« Oh mais parce que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite répandre, tout simplement. »_

Et en grec, dans le texte, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Saga commençait à perdre patience. Il ne comprenait pas où Arès voulait en venir. Mais une chose était sûre, cela n'avait rien de rassurant ! S'il était sincère, alors cela voulait dire qu'il avait un objectif caché, un désir mystérieux et ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait ne faisait que rendre le dieu plus dangereux et imprévisible.

_« Oh parce que tu souhaites répandre l'amour de son prochain, la paix et l'amitié à présent ? »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Fut un temps, c'était ce que nous souhaitions, tous les deux. Et tu me faisais alors confiance... »_

_« Tu te fous de moi ? »_ Le Gémeaux serra les dents et sentit un frisson remonter son dos rien qu'à l'évocation du passé. _« Cela n'a jamais été ton but ! Tu me l'as fait croire pour arriver à tes fins ! »_

_« Je voulais rendre les chevaliers forts. Les préparer à la prochaine Guerre Sainte mieux que cette peace and love de déesse violette ! Si l'on écrase tous les faibles, alors il ne reste que les plus aptes à survivre. Et ainsi, plus de défaites. Plus de morts. Juste la victoire éclatante. »_

_« Tu es complètement fou... Il n'y a que toi qui peut dire de telles horreurs sous couvert d'altruisme et d'humanité. »_

_« Je suis simplement réaliste et pragmatique Saga. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. Nous aurions pu éviter les sacrifices. Nous aurions pu éviter de tous perdre la vie face à Hadès et à ses spectres, si vous m'aviez laissé faire... »_

_« Assez ! »_ Cria mentalement Saga, à bout de force. Il était épuisé de se battre. Arès était dangereux. Fou à lier. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bêtement dans le panneau à l'époque ? Il avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour épargner des vies. Sacrifier un petit nombre de chevaliers pour en sauver le plus grand nombre. Telles étaient les méthodes intransigeantes d'Arès. Un Sanctuaire fort. Un Sanctuaire à sa merci. Combien y avait laissé leur vie. Saga revoyait encore les fosses creusées en urgence, à l'écart du Palais, ces fosses profondes et larges où gisaient les corps mutilés des aspirants chevaliers qui n'avaient pas été jugés à la hauteur ou qui s'étaient montrés trop curieux... Il revoyait encore les combats à mort dans l'Arène et pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'une exécution n'ait lieux. Saga revoyait encore Mü partir, sa Box sur les épaules, s'éloignant de lui les larmes aux yeux. Les corbeaux avaient élu domicile en ces lieux maudits, dévorant les cadavres qui s'empilaient comme une mise en garde pour tous. Arès avait eu la folie des grandeurs, vampirisant les ressources humaines, pécuniaires et matérielles du Sanctuaire, semant des vignes pour son bon plaisir en lieu et place des baraquements d'apprentis ou en organisant de légendaires orgies. Mort, ruine, et désolation s'étaient emparées de cet endroit jadis resplendissant et plein de vie. Athéna avait beau en avoir repris les rênes, le Sanctuaire n'avait pas recouvré sa grandeur d'antan.

Plus jamais ça !

Mais malheureusement pour Saga, les forces en présence n'étaient pas égales...

* * *

><p>Il était déjà plus de minuit et la soirée était passée à toute vitesse. Pourtant, aucun chevalier ne roulait encore par terre et l'ambiance était bon enfant, bien loin du monument de débauche que s'était figuré le benjamin de la soirée. Tous étaient encore sobres. Avec un petit coup dans le nez, tout au plus... C'était même plutôt décevant. Shura, Aldébaran, Milo, Camus et Deathmask jouaient au poker, tandis qu'Aphrodite les ravitaillait régulièrement en appéritifs, cigarettes et boissons avec un petit plateau. La partie semblait serrée... Kanon avait été éliminé depuis bien longtemps et Kiki aussi. Ils discutaient donc sagement à l'écart dans le sofa du roi des animaux, là où le jeune bélier pouvait surveiller la fin de la partie en toute tranquillité.<p>

« Je me couche. » Abdiqua Milo.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi _Amore_, tu adores être à l'horizontal... » Rit un peu le crabe avant d'abdiquer à son tour.

« Moi aussi... j'abandonne. » Se plaignit le colosse Brésilien après avoir hésité un moment.

« Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que tout va donc se jouer entre Camus et Shu ! »

Milo était vraiment excité comme une groupie dès qu'il s'agissait du glacial Français. Mais Aphrodite n'était pas en reste, affichant clairement son soutien à Shura.

« Je relance. » Annonça le maître de Hyoga en plantant son regard dans celui de l'espagnol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un stalactite prêt à le transpercer.

« Je suis. » Avança Shura en mettant ses derniers jetons sur le centre de la table.

Saga devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir qui du super-héros Insensibleman ou de mortel ennemi Psychopathos allait l'emporter... Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Un ange passa...

Puis deux...

Puis trois...

Puis tout le Paradis...

Et finalement, Camus remporta la partie avec une main exceptionnelle !

Milo et Deathmask sautillèrent de joie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme deux _fangirls _déchainées devant leur rockstar préférée. Ils assaillirent alors le malheureux magicien de l'eau et de la glace et l'embrassèrent impudiquement, sous le regard amusé des autres. Aphrodite caressa gentiment l'épaule de Shura pour le consoler. Quant à Camus il mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Bon, c'était bien gentil et joli tout cela mais... maintenant, Kiki devait se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Kanon, parce que le jumeau de Saga commençait à être bien imbibé d'alcool... Même s'il avait promis à Mü de veiller sur son petit protégé, il fallait admettre qu'il s'était lâché sur la boisson et que c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Peut-être était-il temps de rentrer se coucher.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une bière Kikinou ? » Proposa suavement l'ex-Marina.

« Hmm... Maître Mü ne serait pas trop d'accord pour que je boive.. » Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire régulièrement quand il sortait le soir, en cachette... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent... il était espionné par tous ses futurs collègues de travail !

« Allons... ce n'est qu'une tout petite bière... ça ne va pas te faire grand-chose. » Insista t-il en battant des cils.

Et Kiki tomba dans le panneau. Non, il plongea dedans, même ! Kanon marquait un point. Il n'avait bu que de l'eau jusqu'ici. Quel mal pourrait lui faire une seule canette de bière de rien du tout ?

Si le jeune s'était montré raisonnable, ce n'était pas le cas du jumeau turbulent... Kiki avait minutieusement observé Kanon toute la soirée et ce dernier n'avait pas manqué une occasion de remplir furtivement et discrètement son verre dès qu'il le pouvait. Et à voir les rougeurs qui parcouraient son visage rieur, Kanon en tenait déjà une sacrée couche ! Oui, définitivement, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le roux se leva et il attrapa son compagnon du soir par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Je commence à fatiguer, je crois qu'on va rentrer... » Annonça Kiki à la cantonade.

« Oh quel dommage, déjà ? » Regretta Aphrodite.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé quand même ! » Sourit Milo.

« Ca va aller avec Kanon ou tu as besoin d'aide ? » Proposa gentiment le colosse Brésilien.

« A mon avis, c'est pas le gamin qui fatigue, mais plutôt le foie de notre pote Kanon ! » Ricana DM en pointant du doigt la photocopie de Saga.

« Kanon n'a jamais tenu l'alcool. Et sans Aioros pour l'empêcher de picoler, c'était couru d'avance... Heureusement que son temple est celui du dessous... » Fit l'arachnide en se collant à son crabe.

« Tu n'auras qu'à revenir la prochaine fois Kiki et demander à Mü et à Saga de se joindre à nous aussi ! Je sens beaucoup la cosmo-énergie de Saga chez ton maître dernièrement, je suis content pour eux. » Rougit innocemment Aldébaran, qui avait sans doute tout deviné de la nature des visites de Saga chez son ami.

Cette remarque, pourtant sans mauvaise intention d'Aldébaran eut pour effet de blesser Kiki. Il détourna le regard et serra la mâchoire. Kanon le remarqua malgré la forte dose d'alcool qui coulait actuellement dans ses veines et il salua l'assemblée, sortant avec le jeune roux. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de prendre l'air, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

« N'en veux pas à Aldé. Il n'a pas fait exprès, tu le connais, toujours à mettre ses grands sabots dans le drap ! »

« Le plat, Kanon... le plat. On dit mettre ses pieds dans le plat... »

« Je vois que t'as pas assez bu toi pour arriver encore à faire des phrases cohérentes ! Remarque... c'était assez calme ce soir. D'habitude, Shaka débarque pour nous engueuler parce qu'on fait trop de bruit et qu'on l'empêche de méditer. Ou de dormir, mais bon que c'est la même chose ! »

« Dommage que j'ai raté ça... Ca doit être marrant à voir. » Sourit un peu Kiki.

Kanon essayait de lui remonter le moral, c'était plutôt gentil.

« Hey ! J'ai une idée ! On n'est pas obligés de rentrer maintenant, pas vrai ? Il est encore tôt ! La soirée ne fait que commencer ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh allez, je suis sûr que t'as compris ! T'as déjà dû faire le mur, non ? »

Il caressa la main du jeune pour l'encourager à se confier.

« Allez, tu peux m'le dire à moi ! J'balancerai pas, promis ! »

« Ouais... ça m'est arrivé quelques fois. »

« J'le savais. T'es comme moi ! T'aimes l'action ! Faut qu'ça bouge, sinon on s'emmerde ! Moi aussi, je faisais souvent le mur quand j'étais jeune. Encore plus jeune que toi même. Qu'est-ce que mon maître a pu me foutre me beignes ! Mais j'y pouvais rien, je ne tenais pas en place... Alors que Saga lui, c'était Monsieur Parfait. Il se couchait en même temps que le soleil et il me sermonnait toujours quand je rentrais à l'aube. Il était déjà chiant, même à l'époque. Quel naze... J'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit jumeaux, pas toi ? »

« Si... »

Même si la ressemblance physique entre les deux était parfaite, il était de notoriété publique que les deux Gémeaux étaient opposés comme le jour et la nuit. De toute façon, le contraire eut étonné Kiki. Même s'il avait croisé Saga dans un bar de la ville il y a deux soirs, cela avait été un heureux hasard. Et puis, l'endroit était assez calme et tamisé. Alors que Kanon devait sans doute sortir faire la nouba dans les pires night clubs de la région ! Ceux aux enseignes flashy dont les néons vous crament les rétines en vous faisant frôler la crise d'épilepsie.

« Alors que proposes-tu ? »

Il trouvait Kanon amusant, surtout avec un coup dans le nez. Un peu collant, mais amusant. Bien plus que Saga...

« On pourrait aller finir la nuit en boite de nuit. J'en connais une vraiment sympa dans le coin. Et ils n'y servent pas d'alcool de fillette... »

« C'est tentant. Allez, je te suis. Après tout, je suis sous ta surveillance... je dois donc t'accompagner sans broncher ! »

Et puis, s'il arrivait _quelque chose_... ce serait de la faute de Mü et de Saga ! Donc, bien fait pour eux !

Il attrapa donc le bras de son chaperon et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie du Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Quand Kiki s'était imaginé à quoi s'attendre venant de Kanon, il n'était pas tombé bien loin de la réalité. Le lieu était noir de monde et la musique faisait littéralement trembler les fondations de l'établissement, ce qui rappelait subitement à Kiki pourquoi il préférait les <em>rave party <em>sauvages dans les champs. L'endroit était étouffant, bondé, surpeuplé et on peinait à danser sans se bousculer ou se marcher dessus. Heureusement, cela pouvait aussi avoir quelques avantages insoupçonnés, tels que faciliter les contacts physiques. Il y avait une mezzanine à l'étage avec uniquement des divans et quelques tables. Kiki devina assez rapidement que c'était le repère des couples en quête d'intimité. On ne s'entendait pas parler ici, mais de toute façon, Kiki doutait que Kanon soit venu ici pour discuter philosophie. Grand prince, l'aîné lui offrit une bouteille de vodka coupée avec un peu de pomme pour faire passer le tout. Puis, après quelques verres et une relative distance entre eux, jugeant sans doute sa proie prêtre à être capturée, Kanon l'attrapa par la main et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Enlaçant sans vergogne et de manière possessive le roux, il se colla à lui et ondula lascivement des hanches pour le charmer. Et Kanon en plus d'être terriblement beau, ressemblait exactement à Saga, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour faire flancher notre résolu apprenti.

L'adolescent résista vaillamment. Mais Kanon était du genre tenace et il plaça un genou entre les cuisses de Kiki, massant son entrejambe avec insistance. Bon, peut-être bien que cette manœuvre d'ordinaire efficace serait inutile si Kiki était comme Mü, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis, ce n'était pas si grave. Parce qu'il avait bien senti que Saga était parvenu à... disons... s'accoupler avec Mü la nuit dernière, alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un moyen physique de se donner du plaisir avec un Atlante ! Effectivement, Kanon ne perçut rien d'anormal ou plutôt, rien de normal contre son genou. Kiki était donc constitué comme Mü, à son grand regret ! Passant à l'offensive, le jumeau de Saga embrassa chaudement Kiki, sa langue venant jouer avec celle du roux, qui ne le repoussa pas. L'haleine chargée d'alcool de Kanon intoxiquait littéralement l'agneau qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance et échangea un baiser passionné avec le frère de son ex-futur amant.

Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas la silhouette qui se fraya un passage entre les corps enlacés sur la piste, pourtant noire de monde, fendant la marée humaine qui se dispersa tout autour de lui comme par magie, presque automatiquement pour la laisser passer. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé droit vers eux, sans détour, sans se retrouver bloquée ou coincée entre deux couples, sans se faire écraser, sans se faire retarder.

L'ombre se glissa sournoisement et en silence derrière Kiki, posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre des hanches de l'Atlante et l'inconnu se balança au rythme endiablé de la musique, enfin plutôt du bruit assourdissant qui faisait office de musique. Il colla son bassin contre la chute de reins du roux, épousant parfaitement ses formes pubères et mises en valeur par un jean un peu trop moulant pour son propre bien. Son souffle brûlant mourait dans la nuque de l'élève de Mü et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux en bataille. Kiki se tendit et cessa de respirer un instant. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise de ce contact impudique.

« Alors on s'amuse sans moi, bébé ? » Murmura la voix familière, bien qu'un peu plus rauque.

« Saga ?! » Il sursauta et il eut du mal à déglutir.

Cela le gênait franchement de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle posture compromettante en compagnie du propre frère du Grec. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et il continua à se frotter avec délice à l'agneau que Kanon dévorait avec gourmandise, mordillant, embrassant, pinçant la chair de son cou si tendre et douce. Les trois corps poursuivaient leur parade amoureuse le plus naturellement du monde. Kiki avait de la chance ! Il sentait les regards jaloux posés sur eux. Deux jumeaux incroyablement sensuels rien que pour lui. C'était le fantasme le plus HOT qui existait ! Et il était en train de le réaliser !

« Oh tiens, tu es là aussi Saga. Je commençais à me demander ce que tu foutais. » Avoua Kanon, qui ne semblait absolument pas surpris.

Attends une minute... et si c'était un plan ? Kiki se demanda si les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas tout manigancé de concert ! C'était bien possible, ces deux-là étaient passés maîtres dans l'art d'intriguer et Kiki était si naïf, que cela faisait de lui une proie toute désignée.

« Je croyais que je ne te plai... »

« Shhh... » Le coupa Saga en une glissant quelques doigts sous le menton de l'enfant. Il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui et il murmura contre ses lèvres. « Ne gâche pas tout encore une fois... Ne parle plus et profite. Laisse-toi faire. Beaucoup de chevaliers tueraient pour être à ta place. »

Et Kiki en était plus que conscient ! Néanmoins, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être piégé et impuissant face à deux prédateurs cruels.

« Et Maître Mü ? Où est-il ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

« Il dort paisiblement. Veux-tu que je retourne le réveiller ? Et que je lui demande de se joindre à nous ? »

« Ca ne va pas non ? » S'écria Kiki en reculant de dégoût.

« Alors laferme... » Conseilla Saga en attirant à nouveau le visage de Kiki près du sien. « Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il se réveille maintenant avec tout ce que je lui ai mis. »

Kiki en resta bouche bée, incrédule. Saga était incroyablement vulgaire ce soir. Quelque chose n'était pas normal et il le détailla un moment du regard, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis l'arrivée du second Gémeaux. Le brun, qui d'habitude s'accoutrait dans des toges tenant plus du rideau ou de la soutane que de la jupette qui dévoile tout, avait revêtu un jean noir brut et un blouson en cuir des plus saillants, ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer Kiki. Non que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était le signe que quelque chose clochait définitivement ! Et Saga lui demandait d'en profiter ? Il avait du culot... Quand l'ancien Pope approcha les lèvres pour voler un baiser à l'adolescent, celui-ci recula sans hésitation pour lui échapper, cherchant à se blottir davantage contre Kanon et à rompre tout contact malsain avec l'autre. Même s'il était quasiment impossible pour Kiki de résister à Saga et qu'il s'en mordait déjà les doigts, il n'était pas dupe.

Saga ne s'en laissa pas conter et il mit en place la seconde partie de son plan. Kiki essayait de lui échapper ? Il avait prévu cette éventualité.

« Tu as bu, mais pas encore assez apparemment... Je vais remédier à cela. » Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille. « Kanon, le petit a soif, va lui chercher un verre. »

« Mais Gagaeuhhh je m'amuse bien ! Va lui chercher toi-même... »

Et Kiki de se resserrer désespérément contre Kanon comme si ce dernier était l'ultime rempart le protégeant contre les ténèbres !

« Dommage, Aioros t'attendait sur la banquette tu sais... »

« AIOROS ? » S'exclama le cadet de la fratrie infernale, lâchant immédiatement son précieux agneau.

Kiki n'eut le temps de le retenir que déjà, son sauveur potentiel avait filé !

« C'est presque trop facile. Quel imbécile. Bref, à nous deux maintenant. Tu ne peux plus fuir... »

Le brun retourna sèchement le roux, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Alors mon chaton, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu n'oserais pas lever la main sur moi, quand même. Surtout en public... si Mü l'apprenait, il t'enverrait immédiatement à Jamir, vu ce que je lui ai suggéré ce matin même... »

Kiki se sentit se consumer sous le regard teinté de reflets rubis. Mais pas question de montrer que la peur était en train de le submerger. L'autre pourrait décider d'aller faire du mal à Mü. Donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de se tirer ou que Kanon revienne, il allait se montrer coopératif. Et essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu nous as trouvés ? » Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Saga et se rapprocha de lui.

Le gémeau sembla se calmer.

« Les jumeaux sont mystiquement liés. Je peux savoir à n'importe quel instant où se trouve mon frère. Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre mon instinct. »

« Nan mais genre quoi. Gros mito... » Répondit Kiki d'un ton dubitatif.

Ah les clichés sur la gémellité avaient la vie dure !

« Bon d'accord. Grâce à vos cosmo-énergies. »

« Ah oui... » Soupira Kiki en se facepalmant mentalement. C'était tellement EVIDENT qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais bon, pour sa défense, passer un peu trop de temps avec les Bronze Saints lui avait ramolli le cerveau. « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici ! » Se resaisit-il.

« Depuis notre plus jeune âge, Kanon a la fâcheuse tendance de me piquer mes jouets favoris. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il ne le fasse pas encore ce soir. » Susurra Saga en effleurant la nuque du roux du bout des lèvres.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui indiquer de manière cinglante qu'il n'était pas un jouet, Kiki resta étrangement silencieux. Le petit commençait-il enfin à comprendre QUI commandait ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et le petit jeu perdait de son sel...

« Et bien, pas de réponse ? Pas de protestation ? Pas d'objection ? »

« Nan. »

« Non ? »

« Nan. Je boude. Na. »

Ca c'était bien du Kiki tout craché, pas de doute ! Alors même que tous seraient terrorisés ou énervés par l'attitude de Saga, le petit Atlante ne faisait pas le malin, mais il se sentait vexé, tout simplement. A croire que sa susceptibilité était plus forte que son instinct de survie! Et le Grec peinait à croire qu'un tel être existe réellement ! C'était tout à fait merveilleux !

« Oh pauvre petit chaton. Cesse de faire la tête... » Il attrapa fermement l'une des mains de Kiki et la posa sur sa hanche droite, la faisant remonter doucement. Son mince T-shirt bleu nuit remonta en même temps, découvrant la peau douce de Saga et il la fit caresser par l'Atlante, accompagnant le geste d'un gémissement explicite. Il secoua doucement la tête, ses longs cheveux ondulant sensuellement. N'ayant pas lâché la main captive, il l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche, baisant trois doigts fins et les léchant délicatement. Puis, il la laissa glisser le long de son menton un instant et elle poursuivit sa course dans son cou et jusqu'à la ligne de naissance de son T-shirt. Il la fit franchir à Kiki et il perdit sa main sous le tissu, l'invitant à explorer.

« Et si on s'isolait, rien que tous les deux ? »

Il en avait la chair de poule, mais la teigne rousse n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner ! Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'il goûtait assez peu les joies de subir le rentre-dedans à peine voilé de Saga. Il se sentait nettement plus en confiance quand les rôles étaient inversés à ce niveau là. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte à présent et les mâchoires du piège s'étaient renfermées sur lui. Il était temps d'en profiter pour fuir ! Il ne supportait plus la proximité toxique de Saga. Le gémeau se conduisait fort étrangement depuis ce matin et le jeune homme avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. A leur situation, à ses sentiments, à ce qui se passait sous son nez et qu'il était incapable d'analyser pourtant ! Profitant d'un moment de relâchement de la part du Gémeau et de la fumée parfumée qui envahissait le dance floor, il se défit de l'étreinte forcée et il courut se réfugier aux toilettes. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et il s'enferma dans une petite cabine pour réfléchir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait. Jusqu'à présent, Saga l'évitait et il se contentait de le haïr cordialement. Mais tout à coup, voici qu'il essayait de le séduire ! C'était aussi surprenant qu'incompréhensible ! Et même si au fond de lui Kiki était content de voir que Saga s'ouvrait à lui, il ne pouvait faire autrement que trouver cela très étrange et illogique. Certes, il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Shion ou aussi malin que son maître, mais il était tout de même assez futé pour noter que quelque chose se tramait. Saga n'était pas lui-même... c'était presque douloureux de devoir l'admettre, mais il était impossible qu'il ait craqué pour lui du jour au lendemain.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte grincer derrière lui et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut plaqué rudement contre le mur de la cabine, qui trembla sous l'assaut. Il se retrouva coincé entre son corps nerveux et la surface dure, mais inutile d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait...

« Encore toi... »

« Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à tirer le verrou derrière toi. Ca fait déjà la deuxième fois en une seule journée. »

« Comme si une porte allait suffire à t'arrêter. »

« Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air, finalement. »

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi... il faut vraiment être con pour m'attaquer ici, dans un lieu public et avec Kanon qui ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte de ma disparition. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais venu t'attaquer? » Rétorqua t-il, outré. « Et puis... si une porte ne suffit pas à m'arrêter, ce n'est pas Kanon qui y parviendra non plus... »

Et en guise de preuve, le Grec écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune roux et lui vola un baiser particulièrement vorace. C'était comme s'il cherchait à l'étouffer avec sa langue agile et Kiki avait l'impression qu'un boa avait pénétré sa cavité buccale. Il n'aurait jamais cru Saga capable d'une telle fougue ! Le roux s'accrocha timidement à ses épaules, sentant ses hésitations pourtant fondées et salvatrices s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Il avait tellement envie de cela... tellement envie de Saga. Besoin de lui... même si c'était de la folie, même si ce n'était que pour un instant, enfin, il l'avait rien que pour lui. Cela voulait-il dire que Saga partageait ses sentiments ? Il ne serait jamais venu l'arracher à Kanon sinon et Kiki sentait son cœur et son corps s'embraser sous cette idée...

Quand brusquement, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit derrière eux et...

« Poussez-vous ! »

La tornade turquoise qui venait d'entrer les bouscula pour les séparer mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but à temps. Ne parvenant à viser la cuvette, Kanon déversa intégralement le contenu de son délit du soir sur le couple. Dégoûté Kiki fit la moue. Son Maître allait faire la gueule en le voyant rentrer dans cet état déplorable, couvert de vomi ! Quand à Saga, son visage vira au rouge de rage, mais... soudainement, il se tint le côté de la tête, semblant pris d'une intense douleur alors qu'il était prêt à faire sa fête au malheureux Kanon, qui se trouvait tête dans la cuvette.

« Saga ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement son jeune chevalier servant, se penchant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Rentrons » Répondit ce dernier d'une voix fatiguée, mais douce.

Kanon se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe du pouce en l'air.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, les comparses remontaient lentement le Sanctuaire. Heureusement que Kanon n'habitait que le troisième temple ! Le malade se trouvait au milieu, entouré par ses deux gardes du corps : Kiki à gauche et Saga à sa droite, un bras passé autour des épaules de chacun. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, le teint verdâtre et brouillé, les yeux fatigués et vitreux. Les deux hommes le portaient pour ainsi dire.

La nuit était belle et calme. Le ciel avait revêtu sans manteau d'étoiles scintillantes. Il y avait une légère brise agréable et pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence ambiant. Dans quelques minutes, le soleil allait se lever et la vie allait reprendre ses droits, réveillant les corps endormis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Grecs comparaient appelaient le sommeil « la petite Mort » dans l'antiquité. Saga aussi se sentait comme décédé quand il dormait. Quand l'Autre prenait le dessus sur lui, comme toute à l'heure. Par chance, il n'avait blessé personne, ni rien commis d'irréparable. Mais sans l'intervention héroïque de Kanon, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas... Kiki l'avait échappé belle. L'Autre ne pipait mot, mais Saga le sentait en colère, ruminant au fond de ses entrailles.

« Merci de m'aider à remonter Kanon. »

Dire que c'était ce dernier qui était sensé veiller sur Kiki ! Ah ! Il était beau le chevalier titulaire de l'armure des Gémeaux !

« Pas de quoi. » Souffla Kiki, un peu étonné que Saga se montre reconnaissant.

« Je suis désolé... pour tout cela. »

C'était volontairement flou, mais ça résumait bien l'état d'esprit actuel de l'aîné du groupe. Non seulement il se sentait responsable du comportement idiot de son frère, mais aussi de s'être frotté aussi impudiquement à Kiki ! D'ordinaire, il ne serait jamais sorti dans un tel endroit, c'était beaucoup trop bruyant pour lui et pas assez chic !

« De quoi tu t'excuses ? A vrai dire... j'ai passé une super soirée ! Ca avait assez mal commencé, mais ça s'est transformé en nuit épique ! Ahaha ! On s'est bien marrés, j'espère qu'on refera ça ! »

Rien que de repenser à l'ensemble des situations qui étaient arrivées ce soir et avec le recul, Kiki avait finalement apprécié. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il avait profité un peu de Saga, qui était venu parce qu'il était jaloux de Kanon. C'est ce que le roux préférait croire. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête à ce propos plus que de raison et laisser ses doutes derrière lui pour ne retenir que le bon côté des choses. Et ce positivisme typique de la jeunesse impressionna Saga. Il soupira de soulagement. Kiki ne lui en voulait pas. Et il devait reconnaître que cela aurait pu bien plus mal se passer. Même si Kanon leur avait vomi dessus, il n'était rien arrivé de grave et Saga avait peut-être trouvé cela plus amusant qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il suffisait de regarder la tronche de ce pauvre Kanon pour partir dans un fou rire absolu.

Le cœur léger, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Saga passa sa main derrière le dos de Kanon et il attrapa celle de Kiki, ne la lâchant pas tandis qu'une teinte rosée baignait le ciel, annonçant un radieux lever de soleil...

Une fois devant le Temple des jumeaux, Kiki confia Kanon à moitié endormi à Saga.

« Bon ben... à la prochaine alors ! »

« Attends Kiki ! »

« Oui ? » Fit-il en se retournant vers Saga alors qu'il avait commencé à redescendre les marches.

« Je... »

Mais impossible de parler. Une fois de plus, Saga se trouvait à cours de mots. Il ne savait que conclure du comportement de l'Autre mais surtout, que conclure de son comportement à lui...

« Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble demain soir ? Rien que tous les deux. On pourrait discuter et tâcher de ne pas se sauter à la gorge pour une fois. »

Le petit venait littéralement de voler à son secours en prenant la parole ! Normalement, Saga l'aurait envoyé paître comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, mais pas mal de choses étaient arrivées dernièrement entre eux et méritaient d'être mises au clair.

« C'est d'accord. »

* * *

><p><strong>Concernant les quelques notes de fin de chapitre :<strong>

**Je dis que Saga est « brun » parce que, soyons honnêtes, je ne peux pas dire « le bleu » (par rapport à sa couleur de cheveux), alors j'ai remplacé cela par brun, puisque c'est également une couleur de cheveux très foncée et c'est la meilleure façon (qui passe bien à l'écrit) que j'ai trouvé pour décrire la crinière de notre Gémeau préféré.**

**Je préfère que les autres chevaliers (Shion compris) ne puissent pas sentir le cosmos d'Arès. De même, sans pour autant être totalement aux commandes de Saga (car dans ce cas, Saga aurait les cheveux gris et bonjour la discrétion), je favorise le fait qu'Arès arrive à influer sur ses émotions. **

**Je ne suis également pas franchement partisane de la possession complète de Saga par Arès, je suis convaincue qu'Arès a du convaincre Saga de le laisser commettre tous ces crimes. Saga a du en avoir honte et préférer laisser Arès prendre le relais pour se cacher derrière lui. Je vais tenter de travailler sur le relation en profondeur dans cette histoire et elle sera beaucoup plus complexe que le schéma du dominé-dominant. C'est un parti pris risqué, mais je veux le prendre !**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos reviews sont très importantes pour moi, elles m'encouragent et m'aident à m'améliorer. Elles sont extrêmement appréciées ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.**


End file.
